My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 1
by Geasswolf
Summary: Basically this is Lelouch's story after the New Gen. Series. C.C brings him back for a second try at being reincarnated as a human being. This goes wrong for a second time, and Lelouch is now lost in this world full of ponies and magic. What will Lelouch do now? Will he make new friends with the ponies in Ponyville, or will he ruin an everlasting friendship?
1. Chapter 1 Take Two

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro Inc. and was created by Lauren Faust. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to Sunrise Inc.

Hello everyone and welcome to the story: My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 1. This story will be unlike any of the New Generation stories. This will contain adventure, comedy, and possibly some love, but don't count on it. As always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Take Two

_After the recent events_, Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire, was at a point of confusion. He had just been in the forest, home to cats that live in four different Clans in order to survive. He lived a very peaceful life there, however, his partner, C.C made his life there end by telling him that he had to get out of that world. Right now, all Lelouch wanted to know was what she wanted because she hadn't informed him about it yet. This world was much different than before. It wasn't Valhalla, but it was a clearing, with trees, flowers, and even a waterfall on his right hand side. It was more peaceful than Valhalla of course. He looked around and saw a girl with green hair in front of him and he just ran his way towards her.

"C.C, I need answers! Why did you need me to leave the forest, leave Icecloud?" Lelouch demanded to know.

"I'm sorry about all of this, but I had to tell you that I have finally figured out a way to reincarnate you back to human form 100%." She informed him.

"Well, you never seem to amaze me." Lelouch gave her a small grin.

"I hope I have this right because this is only the 2nd time I've done this." C.C told him.

"What are the statistics of success and failure?" Lelouch asked.

"How should I know? Just be happy that I am doing this for you." She answered.

Dammit C.C! How am I sure that you haven't perfected this all yet?" Lelouch had a worried tone in his voice, which was really rare to hear from him.

"Well, it's our only shot so far. While you were living the life of a cat, I took the courtesy to work on this spell." She explained.

"Also, what's with the change of scenery?" Lelouch asked.

"A pretty off topic question from you. I thought sending you here would be more peaceful, unlike that pitch black place known as Valhalla." She responded.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Lelouch asked.

"Alright then. Just stand there and we can begin." C.C pointed about 5 feet in front of her to the Cherry Blossom tree.

"What's with all of this? This is just like ThunderClan's piece of land in StarClan. It has the Cherry Blossom tree, a waterfall, and everything." Lelouch noticed.

"It wasn't meant to be a coincidence. Those two things just brighten up any place." C.C. replied.

"Alright C.C, do your worst."

"Don't say what you wouldn't want to wish for." C.C just stood there, eyes closed.

"When are we going to get started?" Lelouch asked.

"Great, now I have to start all over. Haven't you heard of a concentration spell?" C.C scolded him.

"Haven't you heard of hurry up?" Lelouch muttered. C.C heard his snide remark and just went on. A light circle surrounded Lelouch and wind blew from beneath him. _I hope that this is supposed to happen._ Lelouch told himself. C.C opened her eyes and right when she did, Lelouch fell into the portal that opened up under him. _I hope I didn't mess up this time. But I don't care if I did as well. That boy wanted me to hurry up on that spell. Wherever he goes, I hope he suffers._ C.C let out a small grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch was just falling into what seemed like a portal from heaven. _It's so bright. I don't think I can see where it ends. _He fell laying down facing the sky, eyes opened up a little. This journey took what felt like forever, in fact, even the journey to the forest took way less time to complete. _Maybe this means that I'll really be human again._ Lelouch inferred. He soon fell into what seemed to be the same portal, just pitch black. He saw a line above him dividing the two sections. He just fell the rest of the time with his eyes closed, hoping that this would end sooner. He opened his eyes when he landed with a hit sure to knock anyone out. Because his eyes were closed, this had the opposite effect and he shot his eyes open when he made contact. He got up and looked around. _Trees are normal, but why am I in a forest again?_ Lelouch asked. He later on thought that all of C.C's reincarnation spells transported him to the forest, but that was just a guess after all. He started walking, and that's when he noticed that C.C screwed him over for the second time.

"I swear when I get my hands on that girl I'm gonna kill her!" Lelouch told himself.

He now had a new objective on his hands: what in the world was he. _I'm an animal that walks on four legs, that's for sure._ Lelouch thought as he walked on four legs again. _Now to find a river, or anything reflective to shed an image of my new form. _Walking was easy now though, so that was a positive point against all the hundreds of negatives against him. While he was walking through the forest, he came across a light yellow pony with a pink mane. She was around many animals: birds, rabbits, squirrels, and more. _I can see where this is going for me._ Lelouch thought, knowing that he had to be some kind of horse.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I am?" Lelouch called from afar. As he neared, the yellow horse started to back away. He realized that she had wings. _Okay, so I'm in a world with not only horses, but Pegasus too?_

"Don't worry, I mean no harm." Lelouch assured her as he walked closer towards her she just backed away even more, frightened by him. When he was about one foot away, the Pegasus spread out her wings, and took flight.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lelouch asked. He started chasing her from the ground, but soon lost track of her. _Like always, I'm not the physical type, no matter if I'm a cat, or whatever kind of horse I probably am. _He noted. He decided to walk north because that's where the female Pegasus was heading. He soon found a trail and decided to follow it. _I wonder where this could lead._ He asked himself, now following the dirt trail. He looked at the ground and at his newly gained hooves and followed the trail. When the trail ended, he looked up at the sight in front of him. It was a town, full of many different ponies. There was a huge assortment of colors that Lelouch saw. He walked into town and was gazed on by some ponies, while others just went on with their day. _And I thought having cats in Clans was weird._ Lelouch was pretty dirty from all of the falling and walking in the forest, which caught the eyes of a certain pony.

"Oh dear, your coat is all messed up. Come with me and I'll fix that up for you." A white pony told him. Now Lelouch figured out that unicorns inhabited this world as well. Lelouch found this as a time to get to figure out what the hell was going on, so he followed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they got to the destination, which Lelouch guessed to be her house, he stared at it. _I know the cats had little dens, but ponies with houses? This puts weird to a whole new level._ Lelouch thought as he entered the house.

"Now, let's get you all cleaned up." The white unicorn told him. She pushed him to a small platform with three mirrors in front of him. That was when he noticed his appearance. He was a black Pegasus with his usual hairstyle and his violet eyes. The only problem was his hair, now mane, was that it was all over the place.

"Don't worry, Rarity will fix you all up." The unicorn told him as her horn glowed blue and hair care products, combs, and blow-dryers surrounded him. _So, her name's Rarity._ Lelouch concluded. He then was attacked by a bucket of water and various shampoos and conditioners.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Lelouch complained as he got what seemed to be a shower. He then felt a gust of hot air from the blow-dryer and the comb fixing his mane.

"There, now you're perfect. No need to thank me." Rarity told him. Lelouch looked in the mirror. "Not bad actually." Lelouch complimented on the work done to him with a little laugh.

"I told you no need to thank me. Now I hope you don't mind if I ask you where you're from because I haven't seen you around Ponyville at all before." Rarity told him.

"I don't know if you'll find it hard to believe, but I'm not actually from here." Lelouch told her.

"Oh not at all. Are you from Canterlot then, or maybe Cloudsdale?" Rarity now started guessing.

"I'm from Japan." Lelouch told her.

"Japan? That's nowhere in Equestria." Rarity told him

"I know. I come from a world different from this one." Lelouch then started explaining everything about him and where he was from.

"That means I brought royalty into my store. I have to tell everypony about this." Rarity was now squealing like a teenage girl.

"Tell everypony? I would let you, as long as you don't create a big scene in town." Lelouch informed her.

"I promise I'll only show my closest friends. Now c'mon, I must show you to them." Rarity used magic to drag him out the door. _What did I get myself into this time?_

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1. I decided not to do a Prologue because first off, I didn't know where to star. I didn't want any prophecy cliches, so they were out of the picture. I would also like it if you, the readers, could help me think of a title for this story. The series is called Bonds Beyond Worlds, but I need the title for the first story in the series. If you send one in and I like it, I'll make sure to credit you for the name. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

Here's Chapter 2. I hope I'm not uploading too fast or anything. I don't like pitting my readers up for reviews for uploads, I just like reviews for what people think about the story. And this time, I made the series more easy-to-read by spacing the dialogue as a type. Pretty good idea huh? X3 With that, enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Introduction

_Lelouch and Rarity were now _off to gather her friends. They first stopped at what looked to Lelouch as a gingerbread house. _Now this world is weird and creative? Talk about a combination._ Lelouch thought. Rarity walked up to the door and gave it a little knock. A light pink pony with a darker shade of pink for its mane walked out of the door. "Rarity it's so good to see you! I'll need to set up a party right away!" The pony ran back inside and came back with balloons, cakes, and party favors.

"Actually, I need you to come with me to gather up the others." Rarity told her.

"Okie dokie Loki!" She told her. Lelouch guessed that meant that she accepted the request and was off to find Rarity's other friends. While they were walking, an idea popped up into Rarity's head.

"Pinkie, I was wondering if you could go get Fluttershy and Applejack. It would make this so much easier. And make sure to bring them to Twilight's house as well." Rarity told her friend.

"Okay, as long as there is a party behind all of this." Pinkie Pie told her as she walked into the forest to go look for Fluttershy first.

"How did she not notice me?" Lelouch asked her.

"Who, Pinkie Pie? I don't know actually. You would think she would, but oh well." Rarity replied, also confused. They walked around Ponyville to look for another one of the ponies. Rarity stopped and this action confused Lelouch.

"Why did we stop all of a sudden?" Lelouch asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called out. From the sky, a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail flew off from one of the many white clouds in the sky.

"Haven't you heard of a nap Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I need you to come to Twilight's house right away." Rarity informed her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get to that after my nap. By the way, who's that?" Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at Lelouch.

"I'll tell you at Twilight's. Good day." Rarity and Lelouch now walked off to look for another of her closest friends.

"How many closest friends do you have?" Lelouch asked.

"Five." Rarity responded. They walked over to what looked like a treehouse, one that actually lived up to its name. Rarity knocked on the door, and a light purple unicorn with dark indigo, pink and purple hair opened the door.

"Rarity why are you here?" The pony asked.

"I told everypony to come here because I have an informative announcement to make." Rarity informed her.

"And we couldn't have just gone over to your house?" Twilight questioned.

"No matter. Can we just do it here?"

Twilight let out a small sigh. "Fine, but don't ruin the place." Lelouch and Rarity both walked into the treehouse and waited for four more ponies to cross through the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After about a wait of 20 minutes, the four other ponies arrived.

"Here you go Rarity. I brought everypony and everything meant for a party." Pinkie Pie blew into one of the party blowers.

"We'll have the party after this announcement." Rarity told her.

All of them took a seat in one of the comfy pillows laid out for them, while Rarity and Lelouch just stood up in front of them. One of the ponies just stood there and looked at Lelouch. _That's the pony from the forest._ Lelouch remembered.

"Sorry everypony, I-I have to go." The yellow pony informed them.

"Why Fluttershy? Don't you want to hear what Rarity has to say?" Twilight asked her.

"No, not really. I really have to go." Fluttershy opened the door, but Twilight then closed it with magic.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to stay here." Twilight levitated her and placed her onto one of the pillows.

"Everypony, you may be wondering who this is." Rarity said.

"Hay yeah we are!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Okay. Well this is Lelouch." Rarity started.

"What in tarnation? What kind of name for a pony is that?" Applejack asked.

"He actually isn't from this world. He says that he is part of The Holy Britannia Empire." Rarity informed them. The ponies just looked at him wide-eyed, except for Fluttershy, who decided to not look at Lelouch at all, and Pinkie Pie, who was just playing around with all of the party supplies.

"Another pony from another world? Rarity, are you sure he isn't lying?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure he isn't. He came into Ponyville looking very confused." Rarity replied.

Pinkie Pie ran away from whatever she was doing and ran up to Rarity. "Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?" Rarity raised her left hoof and rephrased the oath. "Okay, she's all clear." Pinkie Pie then ran back to what she was doing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lelouch, now all of these ponies will introduce themselves to you." Rarity told him. Lelouch walked up to the nearest pony, which was Twilight.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm the apprentice of Princess Celestia, but you probably don't know who that is. I like to study, I live in this library, I'm the librarian of Ponyville, and I can do magic." Twilight told him.

"You sure do a lot of things. Don't you get a bit, y'know, overworked sometimes?" Lelouch asked.

"Not all the time." Twilight replied. Lelouch then walked up to the orange, country pony known as Applejack. Before anything could happen, Applejack took one of Lelouch's hooves and shook it at a pretty fast rate.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Applejack. I work at big ol' Sweet Apple Acres. I like to farm and I have a pet dog." She spoke as fast as she shook his hoof. Once she let go, Lelouch's hoof was fixated to the shaking so much, that he had to wait for the hoof shaking to subside. He then saw Rainbow Dash and got the usual introduction from her.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm the most athletic out of all these ponies. I make everything cooler, so if you need that, just call." Rainbow Dash informed him. He then brought his way over to Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. I love parties, but who doesn't love parties am I right? I bet you haven't seen one of my parties though, so you'll be in for a surprise. And what about those sweets huh? I just love cake and candy, but I always wonder how the two would be together. I mean you could have a cake with candy on it, or even a piece of candy that taste like cake!" She talked so fast, that Lelouch couldn't get what she was saying, other than that her name was Pinkie Pie. _This pony is so hyper._ Lelouch thought as he walked over to the final pony, Fluttershy. As he neared her, she just backed away, similar to the forest.

"I just want to know why you flew away from me some time ago today." Lelouch told her. She just looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Sorry about her. She's pretty shy." Twilight informed Lelouch.

"I can see that."

"C'mon Fluttershy, at least say hello and introduce yourself." Twilight told her.

"I-I don't want to. He came crashing down from the sky and frightened all of the animals." Fluttershy told her.

"Don't worry. He isn't from this world. Maybe he came to this world from the sky." Twilight assured her.

"I did." Lelouch overheard her and confirmed that she was correct.

"You see? There's nothing to worry about him. He is just like any other pony here." Twilight told her.

"Okay, I'll try." Fluttershy moved to face Lelouch. "I'm Fluttershy." She said in a low tone. "I like animals and nature." She soon added.

"That's all you needed to tell me. You did well." Lelouch now tried to encourage her to make her see him as an ally, not an enemy.

"Party's ready!" Pinkie Pie announced. They all entered the kitchen of Twilight's house and saw the huge party. "Wow, I haven't seen a party set up this fast. And it's a giant one too." Lelouch admired almost every aspect of Pinkie Pie's party.

"Well, you haven't been to a real party unless it was mine or the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie Pie told him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They all had a slice of chocolate cake and they talked about many different things.

"So what is your cutie mark supposed to mean anyways?" Twilight asked him.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"The symbol near your flank." Rainbow Dash told him. Lelouch looked at it and noticed that it was the symbol of Geass. It was red and went perfect with his black coat.

"It's a symbol of a power I have known as Geass. It lets me compel anyone, or anypony in this case, to do what I tell them to." Lelouch explained.

"So you're a Pegasus that knows magic then?" Twilight asked.

"I wouldn't call it magic really." Lelouch told her.

"Why need magic when you have wings for flying right?" Rainbow Dash told him.

"I don't know how to fly though. I don't even know how to spread out my wings." Lelouch told her.

"Well that's something I can help you work on. Be lucky that you are being helped by the greatest flier in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Well now, looks like we all are accustomed to Lelouch, so now I was wondering if he could join our circle of friends." Rarity stated. "Our group isn't girls only is it?" Rarity added.

"I don't know Rarity. I think he could hang out with us, I mean if that's okay with all of you." Twilight responded. The rest of them didn't seem to have a problem with Lelouch joining their circle of friends, so they all agreed that he would be able to join them.

"Welcome to the group partner." Applejack again shook his hoof, and it ended in the same result as before.

"Sorry to bring this up, but where will I be staying?" Lelouch asked.

"You could stay with me If you like. I don't really mind at all." Rarity told him.

"Or you could stay over at my place. Clouds are actually pretty comfortable, but there's a bedroom if you don't feel like sleeping on clouds." Rainbow Dash told him.

"You live in the sky?" Lelouch asked. _So there are regular houses, candy houses, treehouses, and now a house in the sky? What's next?_

"Always have." She replied. "Why, did you wanna go check it out?" She asked.

"Well, I don't thin—hey, where are you taking me?!" Lelouch asked as he was grabbed by his scruff by Rainbow Dash.

"To my place." She told him in a muffled tone. Lelouch didn't feel any type of air sickness due to piloting the Shinkiro all the time. He just let the strong gusts of wind move his mane as he looked frontwards at the cloud house that was inhabited by Rainbow Dash. "Pretty cool huh?" Rainbow Dash stated. Lelouch just looked around. He had never seen anything like this in his life. Cloud columns and even rainbow colored streams and water. The thing that amazed him the most was the colossal tower that Rainbow Dash lived in. The peak of the tower had a rainbow connected to it that advanced downwards. That was what created the rainbow colored water.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. How did you create a home up here?" Lelouch asked.

"Trust me; it's a lot of work. But, if you like flying in the blue skies, then the work is all worth it." Rainbow Dash told him, lying down on a cloud. "So, you staying or what?" She asked him.

"Well, shouldn't we tell the others that I'll be staying here then?" Lelouch asked.

"They'll figure it out when both of us don't come back for a while." Rainbow Dash told him, creating the bed that he would sleep in. "It's probably not like the beds where you're from, but it will work." She revealed what looked like a bed that looked simply amazing. The head of the bed was adorned with creative swirls, but that's what every side of the bed was. It was fully made out of cloud, even the blanket and pillows. It looked like he was literally going to feel like he was sleeping on a cloud for most of the time.

"How did you create it in such a short amount of time?" Lelouch wondered.

"When you're the best flier in Equestria, you must have speed as well." She told him with a little giggle. "Don't worry; Rarity could fix you up with some real pillows and blankets." She assured him.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." He bowed his head.

"Is that how everypony thanks ponies where you're from? We usually bow to royalty, but it seems to be the opposite now." Lelouch gave her a small grin. "I'll be inside, while you stay here outside. We'll all help you build a room inside tomorrow if you'd like." She told him.

"Hey, it's your house, you make the decisions." Lelouch told her and she just went inside. _All these ponies are really generous. It feels just like the forest, minus all the evil and fear of destruction. I could stay here for a while. _Lelouch thought as he entered his cloud bed and started to fall asleep.

* * *

There's Chapter 2. If I did, please point out the use of anybody, somebody, or any of those so I may replace it with anypony, somepony ect. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter, and stay informed about Chapter 3. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for the story and I like them, I may just add them in, just keep that in mind. ~Geasswolf Out


	3. Chapter 3 Flying 101

Here's Chapter 3. Nothing much to update you readers on, so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying 101

_Lelouch woke up and_ almost forgot about everything that happened yesterday. _That's right; I stayed with Rainbow Dash for the night, but, is my bed moving?_ Lelouch looked down to see that he was moving forward. "Now how am I supposed to get back?" Lelouch asked himself out loud.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Rainbow Dash called from above. It seemed that she was the one carrying him and flying him to who knows where.

"Where are we going?" Lelouch asked, his voice muffled from the speed of Rainbow Dash's flying.

"Well, I said that I was going to help you work on your bed, so we are going to Ponyville to ask the gang for some help." She told him in an inaudible voice, but he understood. "I was going to also help you practice flying." Rainbow Dash informed him.

"What? I didn't hea—Rainbow Dash!" He called out as he started falling.

"C'mon, at least try to attempt to fly." Rainbow Dash told him. This didn't help at all because Lelouch fell head first into the ground. Rainbow Dash laughed from above and then went over to see if he was alright. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked him, laughing between words.

"I swear when I get my hooves on you I'm gonna…" Lelouch stopped when she took him by the scruff and helped him up.

"Well, you didn't turn out too dirty, but I guess I could help you there too." Rainbow Dash went flying back into the sky. _Great, now where is she going?_ Lelouch wondered. He then saw her push a black cloud over. "Oh god no." Lelouch told himself as she just bounced on top of it, pouring water down on him. One of the times, a bolt of thunder struck him and he just jittered on the floor. This would cause Rainbow Dash to laugh at him even more. When his paralysis was over, he stood up, his mane all stuck out. Lelouch saw his reflection in one of the puddles made and gasped in shock.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, now let's get moving." Rainbow Dash flew above, while Lelouch just walked on the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got to Rarity's house and Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. "Rarity, c'mon out!" She called and Rarity opened the door.

"Oh Rainbow Dash how good it is to see you, and Lelo—oh my, what happened to your mane? We must fix that up right away." Rarity used magic to bring Lelouch in and she then took a comb and started to fix his hair. "A little bit over there, oh that won't do." She fixed his hair and placed a little bow on his head.

"Can we remove the bow?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course. You want something else? Maybe a top hat would help." Rarity suggested

"No thanks. I just want my hair just the way it is."

"Well okay then. What did you two want me for?"

"I was wondering because you are so good at sewing, could you make Lelouch a blanket, and maybe a few pillowcases?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well of course dearie, anything for a friend. They will be ready by the end of the day." Rarity told her.

"Thanks Rarity." Rainbow Dash replied. The two walked out of Rarity's house and walked around Ponyville.

"So, what do we do now?" Lelouch asked

"You walk around. I'll go take my usual nap. I'll see ya when I see ya." Rainbow Dash took for the skies and plopped down on a cloud. Lelouch no idea what to do now, so he decided to just visit everyone he now knew. He decided to visit Twilight's house first. He knocked on the door and Twilight opened the door.

"Lelouch? What brings you here today?" Twilight asked.

"I thought we could hang out for a while." He told her.

"Well, I do have some studying to do, and I need to fix the house." Twilight told him.

"I could help. I really don't mind."

"You don't need to."

"No, don't worry; I have nothing to do anyways." Lelouch told her. He just walked in and saw that the whole place was clean, aside from a couple of books on the floor. "Spike, come down here!" Twilight called from the base of the staircase.

"Who's Spike?" Lelouch asked

"You'll see." Twilight told him. A purple dragon walked down the stairs and looked around.

"Twilight, who's that over there?" Spike asked.

"That's Lelouch. You didn't get to meet him yesterday because you were pretty sleepy. I can't believe you didn't wake up, even when we had the party. He is actually from another world. " Twilight stated

"Well, it's nice to meet you then Lelouch." Spike told him.

"Same here." Lelouch replied "Now, what can I help you with Twilight?" Lelouch turned over to face her.

"You could help Spike place all of these books back on the shelves" They headed over to the shelves to start the task, while Twilight just sat on the pillow in the middle of the downstairs room, studying.

"Well, I think you get the top shelves, while I get the bottom ones." Spike suggested.

"Spike, he doesn't know how to fly." Twilight informed him while studying.

"A Pegasus that doesn't know how to fly? That seems rare." Spike said. After about 10 minutes of cleaning, Twilight asked Lelouch about his Geass. He just explained his Geass to her in more detail, explaining about some of the flaws it had, and the different varieties it came in.

"That does seem like magic though." Twilight told Lelouch.

"It has its restrictions though, like it only works via eye contact. I don't know if it works here in this world however." Lelouch told her.

"Well then, we'll need to test it out."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Please? This could link into some new sort of magic." Twilight begged.

"Alright then. We'll test it outside. Follow me." Lelouch walked outside to the middle of Ponyville, and Spike and Twilight followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When they walked outside, they hid behind a bush and looked around to see which pony to test his Geass on. "Hey look, there's Applejack, try using it on her." Spike suggested.

"What do you want her to do?" Lelouch asked.

"Make her forget how to make apple pie. She knows how to cook other things anyway." Spike told him.

"Okay then." Lelouch walked out of the bush and stood in front of Applejack.

"Howdy partner. We didn't see you for the rest of the day yesterday." Applejack told him.

"I have a request. Could you forget how to make apple pies?" Lelouch activated his Geass and Applejack just looked into his eyes.

"What in tarnation are you talking about? I can never forget how to make those." Applejack told him and just walked away. _It didn't work. I need to talk to C.C about this somehow._ Lelouch thought as he walked back to the bush.

"So, how'd it go?" Twilight asked.

"It didn't work. I don't know why though." Lelouch replied. Twilight let out a small sad sigh and looked at Lelouch.

"Well, thanks for all your help today." Twilight told him.

"Don't mention it." Lelouch told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch looked up into the sky to find Rainbow Dash. He saw her resting, and called out her name.

"Rainbow Dash!" he called out.

"Hello, I'm taking a nap." She replied.

"Oh, right."

"So, what have you done so far?" She asked.

"Help Twilight and show her my Geass power." Lelouch informed her.

"Sounds boring. You really need to try and have a more fun time." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not like I can. What do you all do for fun anyways?" Lelouch asked.

"Hang out. Do whatever your mind wants to do." She replied.

"How about those flying classes you promised?" Lelouch requested.

"You want to do those now?"

"Well I have nothing else better to do."

"Okay then." She grabbed him and flew him over back to her house. "Flying 101: Spreading out your wings. You don't really know how to do this, but I'll teach ya. It's simple. All you do is imagine your wings opening up. Just set your mind to it, and it will happen." She informed him.

"Is it that simple?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup, once you do it for a while, you start getting used to it. So that's your first lesson. Are you ready to give it a shot?" Rainbow Dash asked. Lelouch nodded and closed his eyes. _Easy enough. All I need to do is imagine my wings being out, and that's all there is to it._ Lelouch imagined him flying around all of Ponyville, his wings doing all of the work. Just like that, his wings spread out. They were like black angel wings, but scaled to his size. Rainbow Dash looked at this happen in amazement. His wings let out feathers when they opened up. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

"Good, now you need to learn how to flap those wings. It's like opening them, but a little more complex. Now that your wings are spread out, you now need to learn how to control them while flying. A part of your body helps them move. I'm pretty sure where you're from; nopony has wings, so you need to master how to use that new part of your body." She explained. It did now occur to Lelouch that the wings were there, and he felt that he was able to move them. "Now all you need to do is this." Rainbow Dash flapped her wings as an example. Lelouch just looked, trying to take in the way how to do it. He closed his eyes and did his best to control his wings. He felt the ground above him start to fade away from his hooves, but he thought that the cloud was just disappearing. He opened his eyes and looked at the floor. The cloud was still there. He then looked forward to see if Rainbow Dash was the one causing him to move up, but she was right in front of him, flying.

"Great job Lelouch! It didn't take too long to figure out how to fly." Lelouch was pretty shocked himself. He felt the breeze given by the movement of his wings.

"This is interesting. I've only experienced flight in Knightmare Frames, but doing this gives flight a whole new perspective." He told her as he performed various flips in the air.

"See, now you know how to fly. No need to thank me. Just know that the way you learned how to fly is now cooler than If you learned by yourself." Lelouch let out a smile. "Now for your first test we will go fly back to Ponyville." She said. "And just in case, you might wanna wear these." She pulled out a pair of goggles and tossed them to Lelouch. She then pulled out her own shades and put them on. "And just a little something extra." Rainbow Dash soaked her hooves into the rainbow colored water and spread a little line of it on Lelouch's face. "There, now we are ready. Let's fly!" Rainbow Dash took a leap off a high cloud and dived into the sky. _God I hope this works._ Lelouch jumped off of a cloud and was plummeting down. He opened his wings and followed Rainbow Dash. He looked behind them and saw that she left a path of a rainbow whenever she flew.

"Are you sure you haven't been flying before?" She asked.

"Nope, this is my very first time." He replied. She showed Lelouch many stunts she could do while flying, which consisted of twists, flips, and many more acrobatic skills. Once they were in distance of Rarity's house, they landed at the entrance and went inside.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? Oh Lelouch and Rainbow Dash. Um Lelouch, why are you wearing those goggles?" She asked.

"He's now a true Pegasus. I taught him how to fly. I should open my own flying academy someday." She joked.

"Well that's good, and for a new achievement, Lelouch, this is for you." She showed him a blanket that was really soft and made out of cotton. It had a red Geass symbol in the middle of it. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's looks great, I appreciate it. We'll come pick it up when everything else is done." Lelouch told her.

"That's fine darling." Rarity told them as they exited her house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So Twilight, what did you learn today?" Spike asked.

"I didn't learn anything. I thought that I could tell Princess Celestia all about Lelouch and what we should do with him." She replied "Spike, get a quill and start writing." She commanded. "Dear Princess Celestia, there is a new pony in Ponyville. His name is Lelouch and he comes from a different world. We let him join our circle of friends, but I was wondering what we do now. Should he get some sort of occupation that helps Ponyville? Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She ended the letter and Spike blew a flame that would send it to Princess Celestia.

"So, why were you wondering so much about him?" Spike asked.

"Because he is one interesting figure. I wanted to see what the Princess thinks about him." She responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"All done. Here you go you two." Rarity handed them the pillowcases and the blanket.

"Thanks Rarity. We'll be going off now." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Make sure to fly safe, especially you Lelouch." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He put his goggles on and spread his wings out. They both started putting their wings in motion and they were on their way home.

"You are going to love your new room." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Room? You built me a room?" Lelouch sounded shocked from hearing this.

"Yup. While you were walking around town, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and I pitched in and created a room for you." She informed him.

"But I saw Applejack while I was hanging out with Twilight." Lelouch was confused now.

"Well, that is how fast we finished the room. It wasn't hard at all." She told him as they landed on the base of Rainbow Dash's house. "Now, you room is downstairs while mine is upstairs." She informed him. They walked inside, and Rainbow Dash dropped the blanket made for him at the base of the door. "Now go get yourself settled." He opened the door and was amazed. For such a quick time to make a bedroom, it looked like it took days, maybe even weeks to create. His bed was the centerpiece of the room, and he had a bookshelf that held the Equestrian Dictionary and the Equestrian Encyclopedia. He placed the blanket and pillowcases on the bed. _"These friends are probably one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I swear if C.C takes me out of this place then I'll have more than enough reasons to kill her._ Lelouch told himself as he grabbed some clouds floating outside from his window. He held the pillowcases open with his mouth and placed them in with his hooves. He knew that he would really enjoy this life.

"So, you like the room or what?" Rainbow Dash asked from the doorway.

"It's great. I didn't know you ponies would do this all for me." He said.

"We are all friends remember?" she told him. He gave her a nod and she went back upstairs and then walked back down again. "I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet. This is Tank, he's a tortoise." She informed him. "Lelouch will be staying with us for a while, so don't worry much about him." She told her pet. He nodded and brought him back upstairs. Lelouch decided to lie down on his bed. It was more comfy than the bed he slept in yesterday. He decided to learn more about this world, so he took out the Equestrian Dictionary and started to learn some terms used in this world. Rainbow Dash walked in on him to say goodnight, and he did the same. He later on took out the Equestrian Encyclopedia and started to learn many things about the world he was in. He learned that his new friends were known as The Elements of Harmony. _It's like a small version of the Black Knights._ He thought as he now read about Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, along with Princess Luna, her sister. He read that Princess Luna was known as Nightmare Moon, a villain that was going to bring total darkness to Ponyville. It reminded his of Zero, but with different goals. He skimmed most of the book and learned about the cutie mark, and many other ponies in Ponyville. The reading took its toll when Lelouch drifted off to sleep in his new bedroom.

* * *

There's Chapter 3. I'll take some ideas if you want. Ideas for couples in this story Maybe, but I'm trying to stay off of the topic of love in this story. ~Geasswolf Out


	4. Chapter 4 Preparation

Hello everypony. I would like to thank wild arms for giving me my first review of this story. To answer his question, I was thinking about making Lelouch become a couple with one of the mane six, but that's my ace. Here's Chapter 4 and as always, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Preparation

_It was midnight _in the land of Equestria. Rainbow Dash was awake and was flying around her house. The main thing that was on her mind was to see if Lelouch was asleep. She meticulously opened his new room's door in order to not wake him up. He was lying down with the Equestrian Encyclopedia opened up, resting on his face. _Good, he's still asleep_. Rainbow Dash quietly closed the door and walked quietly to the house's entrance. She opened that door just like the door she previously opened and closed it so that it wouldn't wake Lelouch up. When she shut the door, she wiped her forehead in relief. "Good thing that he was still sleeping." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at the ground from the cloud her house laid on. She opened her wings, took a running start, and jumped off the clouds and flew to Ponyville. However, Rainbow Dash wasn't the only pony awake. Her other friends, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were awake as well. They all met at Twilight's house, the usual house they hung out at.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow Dash walked in and saw that she was the last to arrive. "I'm not late am I?" She asked.

"Not at all. Come take a seat." Rarity told her.

"Okay, we all know why we are here right?" Twilight said.

"Oh I know I know! To have a party!" Pinkie Pie guessed.

"No Pinkie. We are here to help Lelouch feel like we all do in Ponyville. We plan to get him some type of job that he can do around here." Twilight explained.

"What jobs could he take anyways?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to multiple choices. He could either help any of us on the jobs that we have, or he could help in Vinyl Scratch's new shop." Twilight told them.

"Y'know what would be weird? What if there was a 7th Element of Harmony and it was him?" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's a highly impossible. No books state a 7th element, and if there was, I would surely know about it." Twilight replied.

"Well, with housing and finding a job for him down, I think we're done thinking." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, now Pinkie Pie, you have the party all set up?" Twilight asked.

"Duh! Of course I do!" She answered.

"And Applejack, you got the apples for the cooking?" Twilight asked.

"Darn tootin' I do." She answered.

"Don't worry, I got decorations. It's not going to be like a Grand Galloping Gala, but it will work out." Rarity said.

"Perfect. Plan W is now initiated." Twilight stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the morning, Lelouch woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes after he took the Equestrian Encyclopedia off of his face. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then walked out of his room. The house was pretty silent. _Maybe she's still sleeping_. He thought as he heard no signs of Rainbow Dash. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw hay, milk, desserts, and various fruits and vegetables. _Better than mice and other rodents_. Lelouch thought as he took out an apple, remembering about the Warriors forest that he left. He just sat on a pillow, eating his apple. When he was done, he threw the core away and just sat in the house, wondering what he would do now. _A day in the life of Lelouch._ He thought as he wondered what to do now. He walked upstairs to see if Rainbow Dash was inside her room. He knocked on the door, and there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and looked through a small crack that he was able to create. He saw her bed and she wasn't in it.

_Where could she have gone?_ He wondered as he now fully opened the door. He walked in her room and saw that she had some columns on each side of the end of her bed. She had a poster with three horses on it that was captioned 'Wonderbolts'. She also had a bookshelf that had about only 4 books in it. _They seem to be all about the same series, Daring Do._ Lelouch noticed. Aside from him taking all of her room's sights in, he now had a bigger priority in his hooves: where is Rainbow Dash? Lelouch walked outside and scouted around the whole cloud that the house laid on, He flew his way around the whole cloud, front and back. He checked higher into the sky to see if she was just taking her usual naps.

"Rainbow Dash!" He called out. There was no answer, except the sound of his echo across the huge sky blue blanket over his head. "Where could she have gone? Ponyville perhaps?" He decided that because that was the only place he knew how to get to in all of Equestria. He jumped off of the cloud and spread out his wings as he descended, ready to take flight. The clouds in front of him made everything unclear, so he decided to move his wings as fast as he could to make the clouds escape from his path. The clouds were now aside, and he had a clear view of Ponyville. He descended from his flight and landed near Twilight's house. _She's probably in here_. Lelouch thought as he knocked on the door. No response came and he decided to open the door a little bit. He wasn't able to see anything because it was pitch black inside. He walked inside the house to see if they were in there, but first he needed to look for a light switch. "Twilight! Rainbow Dash! Are you in here?" Lelouch called out. All of a sudden, a pony popped up in front of him and he fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Um, do you think he'll be okay?" Fluttershy's voice was blurred out.

"I hope so. You see what you did Pinkie Pie? You scared the apples outta him." Applejack's voice was also faint. Lelouch's vision was also hazy, but he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He started breathing pretty hard as he arose from the floor.

"What …just happened?" Lelouch asked, catching his breath.

"Pinkie Pie, that's what happened." Rainbow Dash told him.

"There you are Rainbow Dash. I was looking for you back home." Lelouch informed her.

"Yeah sorry about that. I should have left a note or something." She rubbed a hoof around her mane.

"Wait, what's going on in here anyways?"

"We all decided that we would throw you a welcome party. The one when you arrived wasn't really a welcome party; it was more like a 'Pinkie Pie sets up parties for fun' party." Twilight explained.

"You girls didn't need to do this." Lelouch told them.

"But we needed to welcome you somehow, so you are going to be all like us now." Twilight explained.

"You're going to make me a girl?" Lelouch asked.

"No silly. You are just going to have a job in Ponyville now." Rainbow Dash assured him.

"A …job?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup. We were going to give you a house, but you seem fine staying with Rainbow Dash." Rarity told him.

"Wait, what jobs can I have anyways?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, you could either help all of us in the jobs we do, work with Vinyl Scratch at her new shop, or find a job that you feel like doing around Ponyville." Applejack explained.

"Can I schedule all of those jobs out?" Lelouch asked.

"Whoa, are you sure you want to do 7 different jobs?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"it's the least I can do to show thanks to all of you. Plus, there are 7 jobs and 7 days in a week." Lelouch told them.

"Then it's settled! All you need to do is work on a schedule." Twilight said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Lelouch I sent a letter to Princess Celestia. When she replied, she wanted me to tell you that she wanted you to send her letters everyday about what you learned about friendship."

"Wait, but don't we all already do that?" Applejack questioned.

"Well yeah, but because he's from a different world, Princess Celestia thought that he would give a different perspective about friendship." Twilight responded.

"Seems legit." Rainbow Dash stated.

"I'm fine with that. It's a recommendation from the princess after all." Lelouch said.

"Now can we party?" Pinkie Pie was eager to get this party started. They all nodded to her request and the party started.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow, so you throw parties every time you hang out?" Lelouch asked.

"Not all the time, but you could say that." Pinkie Pie told him. It was a small party, but everypony looked like they were having fun. Lelouch thought he would mingle around the whole house. While he was walking, a pillow hit his face and knocked him to the ground. All of the ponies laughed at him.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash tried to catch her breath. She placed a hoof out to help him get up. Lelouch then took the pillow and threw it at Rainbow Dash. With her speed, she dodged it and it ended up hitting Rarity, splattering her piece of cake all over her.

"Oh, it is on!" Rarity used her magic and took about 5 pillows and levitated them. Lelouch looked at them in horror and gulped.

"Now you're going to get it." Rainbow Dash told him as she flew away, getting out of the way. One pillow went hurling over at Lelouch and hit him in the eye. Now that he was blinded, the barrage of the 4 others came at him and knocked him off of his hooves.

"Rarity, I didn't know that you could do that much damage." Rainbow Dash told her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash helped him up and he looked at the two.

"Damn that was a rough pillow fight. Don't girls only do that stuff?" Lelouch asked.

"Usually. But I think it's a boy's activity too." Twilight told him. As the party progressed, Lelouch decided to figure out what he would do at every occupation.

"Well, when you are working at Sweet Apple Acres, you'll be apple bucking, and cooking." Applejack explained.

"We just clear the skies, not so hard." Rainbow Dash told him.

"We will just take care of the animals." Fluttershy informed him.

"This is more of a girly thing, but you will be my assistant while I'm designing." Rarity said.

"All we do is bake our hearts away at Sugarcube Corner, and then we get to eat any delectable sweets you desire, but not the whole inventory of course." Pinkie Pie told him.

"And you'll be helping me much like you did yesterday. And you can help run the library." Twilight informed him.

"What about my job at Vinyl Scratch's shop?" Lelouch asked.

"We'll go right now to show you." The group of Lelouch, Applejack, and Twilight walked out of the house and into the plaza of Ponyville. Shops were everywhere, so even if he wasn't given a list of occupations, he would have no worries in not finding a job. They arrived at a store that was shaped like a DJ deck and entered. The store was called .They saw Vinyl Scratch at the front desk and walked forward to her.

"Twilight, Applejack give me some hoof." She placed her two front hooves out. "And this must be that dude you were talking about, what's his name…Lelouch! That's it" Vinyl Scratch remembered. "So, ya wanna work here?" She asked.

"That's what I plan to do. You can't run a new business easily." Lelouch told her.

"I like this kid. Okay Lelouch, all you'll be doing is being a DJ for any other parties that I am not able to attend and help any customers that walk through that door." She informed him. "Oh, and you might want these." She tossed him a pair of red Beets headphones and a pair of red tinted sunglasses. "You'll look so fly in those, and not just because you're a Pegasus." She joked. He gave her his thanks and she called out, "I'll see you Saturday!"

"Wow that actually seems like a pretty awesome job. I'm kinda jealous." Twilight told him.

"Well, maybe we could all work part time there." Lelouch replied.

"That does sound like a good plan. Plus, she just opened up shop and is in need of workers." Twilight stated.

"And who are we to not help ponies in need?" Applejack said.

"So you two are considering working there?" Lelouch asked.

"All six of us are. We need to talk with each other first." Twilight told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three returned from the trip and walked inside of the house. "Everypony, I am wondering if you all wanna work part time at Vinyl Scratch's shop." Twilight informed them

"More work? No thanks. Wait, Lelouch where did you get those?" Rainbow Dash eyed Lelouch's pair of sunglasses and headphones.

"I got them for being an employee at Vinyl's shop." Lelouch informed her.

"Forget what I just said, where do I sign up?" Rainbow Dash was now more eager to get a second job.

"Those headphones would look stunning for one of my new outfits." Rarity commented.

"Then it's settled. We all get jobs there tomorrow." Twilight declared.

"Well, we gotta get home." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Is it that late already? I guess that's what happens when you have too much fun." Applejack said as she looked at the afternoon sky. Rainbow Dash and Lelouch gave their final goodbyes and flew back to Rainbow Dash's house

Lelouch saw the headphones he had just obtained. "How am I going to use these without music?" He asked himself. Maybe Vinyl would give him his own MP3 player on Saturday. He sat in his room, looking around and thinking on ways he could possibly improve it. His friends could help him paint the walls and maybe find some posters he could hang. Rainbow Dash walked in his room.

"Sorry to intrude, but shouldn't you be working on your letter to Princess Celestia?" She asked.

"You're right. It's better if I do it now so that it doesn't get in the way." Lelouch said.

"You'll need this to start." She handed him a quill and a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything else." She told him.

"Hmm, what to write. Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that even friends that you just made only a couple of days ago do anything to show what you mean to them as a friend. Friends are always there for you, no matter what the situation. Your new writer, Lelouch." He rolled up the piece of paper and walked into the living room where he saw Rainbow Dash watching ESPN (Equestrian Sports Programming Network).

"How do I send this to Princess Celestia now?" He asked her.

"We give it to Spike tomorrow to send. She understands why and she'll be okay with it. For now, you should watch the Wonderbolts preform." She encouraged him. He decided that he had nothing else to do, so he plopped down on the couch with her. He watched as Rainbow Dash looked wide eyed at the T.V. when the Wonderbolts were preforming. They did everything from preforming stunts and making pictures into the sky. "Someday I'm going to be one of them." She said.

"That's your main goal in life? Then don't let anything stop you." Lelouch told her.

"Who said anything's stopping me?" She told him as she now scrolled through the channels looking for something to watch. They stopped at the channel PTV where the show Ponyville Skyline was on.

"Do you normally watch this show?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope. Just thought that I would check it out." The show starred 8 friends, 4 colts and 4 mares, living in a big house, talking about everything in their lives, and everything outside of the house. It didn't go into much more detail when Rainbow Dash changed the channel.

"Is there really nothing else to watch?" She asked. Lelouch walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. "You want anything?" He asked

"A can of soda will be fine." She raised a hoof in the air and Lelouch tossed it. She caught it and let it stand for a while so that it wouldn't explode when she opened it. Lelouch just took out a bottle of green tea and stared at it when he found it.

"Uh Rainbow Dash, how do you have green tea?" He asked.

"Why, am I not allowed to?"

"No, it's just that we have green tea in Japan as well." Lelouch explained.

"Really? Well you ponies in Japan must have good taste then." She told him before taking a sip of her soda.

"So, what do we do now?" Lelouch asked after taking a sip of his green tea. _It tastes a little different than Japan's green tea, but it still taste good._

"Your call." She told him.

"I have nothing specific in my mind." Lelouch said.

"Me neither. I guess we could go to bed now, it's getting late." They both looked outside to see the moon rising.

"Well then, I'll see ya tomorrow Lelouch." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash." He called from the entrance from his room. He lay on his bed and just looked at the ceiling. _Maybe I shouldn't be mad at C.C after all. I mean, if I went back to the real world, then it would feel harder to fit in. But here, everypony is friendly and nothing bad can happen here. Ha, this is more like a gift than a negative effect that I thought of when I arrived here. Maybe that's why my Geass doesn't work here. Maybe it only works in places where danger lurks._ He knew inside of him that he needed to tell C.C about this world somehow, but for now, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, how did you like this Chapter. I am accepting any ideas and O.P's (Original Pony) I'm not sure how much chapters this story may have, but I want it to have more than 10 Chapters. I would also like to know what you, the readers would want in this story. Do you want some mystery, some action, or maybe some love. ~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 5 Work

Well everypony, here's Chapter 5. I really, really, really, would like it if you could please give this story a review. Please. I also would like you to review so that you could give me any ideas or thoughts of what you would like to happen in the story. Don't worry, I'll respond to everything in the beginning Author's Note. So don't be shy, and review. As always, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: Work

_Lelouch woke up_ the next day, smelling the scent of what smelt like breakfast in the air. He guessed that Rainbow Dash was awake, so he walked outside.

"Oh man oh man oh man." Rainbow Dash paced around and talked in a worried tone.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked. As he neared her, it didn't take him a long time to know what was happening. The kitchen was on fire. A small one, but nonetheless, it needed to be extinguished. "Go outside and get a raincloud." He commanded. She nodded and flew as fast as she could outside. Once he saw that she was set, he then told her to go extinguish the flame. She flew near the flame and squeezed the raincloud. The flame was gone and the raincloud was now a snowy white. "What in the world were you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Y'know, making breakfast for us." She told him.

"Well, it wasn't a good attempt." He looked at what looked like burnt pancakes and oats.

"Thanks for your wisdom Captain Obvious." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Here, you go in the living room and I'll do the cooking." Lelouch took an apron and walked in front of the stove. _I just hope that I remember how to cook the way Milly taught me. _Lelouch just looked at the remainder of the cooking supplies. In about 20 minutes, he saw what he had finished making. "Breakfast is ready, for real this time." He called out. Rainbow Dash entered the kitchen and saw what Lelouch had made. He had used a couple of the oats and hay and infused them with the new pancake batter he had made. They were all topped off with a strawberry, syrup, whipped cream and a little bit of powdered sugar. Rainbow Dash just saw them as being delectable and just dug in. Lelouch just watched as she ate one of them, and then another.

"I never knew you could cook!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, my friend Milly taught me how to cook. Oh, you got something on your face." Lelouch reached a hoof out and cleaned off a bit of whipped cream from her face, which in turn, made her blush. "The pancakes weren't still hot, were they?" Lelouch wondered as he looked at her blushed face.

"No, they were great, just great." She replied calmly. Lelouch gave her a smile and proceeded to eat his pancakes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After he was done, Rainbow Dash walked up to him. "So, you ready for your first day of work?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just haven't decided who I'll be working with today." Lelouch told her.

"Take your time in thinking. I think that you will be useful to Applejack or Pinkie Pie due to the skills in cooking I just figured out about you today." She told him.

"I think I'll work with either of them two. Maybe I'll go to work with Applejack because I've never been to her farm before." He stated.

"If that's your choice, then it's fine with me. Do you need any help getting there?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Possibly. You don't need to guide me there though because you need to clear the skies." He told her.

"Alrighty then. Applejack's place is the big farm in Ponyville, you can't miss it." She informed.

"Big farm. Easy enough." Lelouch walked towards the entrance door and opened it.

"I'll see you whenever." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Same here." He replied as he spread his wings and took flight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch flew in the vivid blue sky in Equestria. He was arriving in Ponyville so he flew a little lower to get a better sight of Applejack's farm. He saw a group of apple trees and came to the conclusion that Applejack's farm had to be near. He was right on that one as a big farm came into view. He flew down from the sky and knocked on the door. A grayish olive pony opened the door and looked at him.

"Who the hay are you?" She asked. In the background, he saw Applejack and gave her a little wave. The filly looked back and saw who he was waving at. "I didn't know you had a coltfriend Applejack." The filly said to her.

"He's not my coltfriend Applebloom." Applejack responded.

"Just tell me that all the time, I'll believe you." Applebloom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Get your flank outta here!" She pointed a hoof towards the kitchen. Applebloom didn't want to get yelled at, so she did what her older sister told her to do. "Sorry 'bout that. Now, what can I do for ya?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it out, and I am working here first." Lelouch told her.

"Well spank my flank and call me Sally! Let's get to work." She moved into the kitchen and Lelouch followed. They then exited into the acres of apple trees outside. Lelouch looked in astonishment at the many apple trees on the farm. There had to be hundreds of trees and types of apples on this farm.

"Here, let me give you a tour." Applejack told him as they walked around the apple farm. "Over there you got your Red Delicious, and over there you got your Granny Smith apples, named after my grandma." She explained.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lelouch asked.

"Well Sugarcube, we're going apple bucking, then we'll make many delicious apple desserts. If it has to do with apples, we make it. Apple pies, apples fritters, apple dumplings, apple crisp, apple cobbler, candied apples, and… oh look, I've gotten off topic. Now, I'm gonna teach ya how to go apple bucking. It's really simple actually." She walked up to a tree. "Just go up to a tree and kick it with 'yer hind hooves, like this." Applejack kicked the tree behind her, and a bunch of apples came falling down. "Now you try it." She told him. Lelouch walked up to one of the trees and bucked it as hard as he could. To no surprise to him, one apple came hurling down.

"Maybe apple bucking isn't your thing. Just pick the apples up for me okay?" She told him and he nodded. In about an hour or so, they picked all the apples that were ready for harvest. Applejack did all the work, and she seemed to be full of energy, unlike Lelouch, who was sweating like crazy from only picking up apples. "Maybe a glass of apple juice could do some helpin'." Applejack told him.

"That sounds great." Lelouch told her, breathing fast.

"Well okay then, c'mon inside." She said as she opened the door for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked into the kitchen to get the apple juice and they saw Granny Smith cooking.

"Dearie, who's your friend?" She asked.

"His name's Lelouch, Granny." She informed her.

"Caboose? Well I've never heard such a weird name since '85." She told him.

"Oh Granny." Applejack rolled her eyes and later on opened the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of apple juice. "Help yourself." She told him as she also retrieved glasses, one for both of them. He picked up the pitcher and poured himself and Applejack some apple juice.

"Nothin' like working on good ol' Sweet Apple Acres." She said as she took a sip from her glass. Lelouch proceeded to take a sip from his glass as well. The juice was really delicious and he finished it in about 10 seconds with his combined strength of dehydration.

"If you liked that, then you'll surely like the apple pie, no doubt about it. How's bout' we cook it now, right from scratch with those fresh apples we picked." Applejack suggested.

"Let's do it." Lelouch replied. They got all the ingredients ready for cooking. They got the milk, flour, sugar, butter, oil, eggs, and of course, the apples.

"I'll let you two bake while I do… what was I going to do again? Granny Smith asked herself as she now walked out of the kitchen.

"Now, mix the milk, flour, oil and sugar in a bowl." She informed him. He did as instructed. She cracked the eggs and beat them in a bowl, then added them to the mixture. "Now, cut the apples with this." She gave him a piece of equipment that would cut the apples. He placed an apple in the middle and pulled the top of the machine down, cutting the apple. He did this with about 5 more apples. "Good, now mix the apples in with the sugar and cinnamon, and place it in the crust over here." When Lelouch was done, he did that and they placed the pie in the oven. They waited for 30 minutes until they heard the *ding* of the timer. Applejack turned the oven off and waited for 10 minutes for the pie to cool down. Once it cooled, she took the pie out and set it on the counter.

"Yee-haw! Pie's done!" She called out. Every member of the house came down to taste the pie. There were 5 people: Lelouch, Applejack, Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh. They each took a piece of pie and began to eat.

"I promise ya Lelouch that the first bite will make you feel like you're on cloud nine." Applejack told him. Lelouch proceeded to eat his piece. When the first bite went into his mouth, he happily ate the rest of it.

"You like it?" Applejack asked.

"It's one of the best ones I've had, the other being one from my friend Milly." Lelouch told her.

"Eeyup." Her brother said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow Dash flew around Ponyville, clearing the skies of any impending danger. When she was finished with all this, she decided to nap, like always. While she was napping, she heard somepony call her name. It was Lelouch and he was with Applejack.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, how ya doing?" Applejack asked.

"I've been doing fine, so, you done working today?" She asked Lelouch.

"Yeah. It was hard work, but it paid off in the end." He told her

"That's good. Hey, we still need to go get part-time jobs at Vinyl's shop." Rainbow Dash told them.

"That's right. We need to gather the rest of em' right away." Applejack said.

Lelouch walked over to Twilight's house.

"Hi Lelouch." Twilight greeted.

"Hey. I came to bring you to Vinyl's shop to get the part-time job." Lelouch reminded her.

"Thank Celestia you reminded me. Should we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Rainbow and Applejack are getting the rest of them." Lelouch informed her.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Twilight said and they were off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Rarity, open up!" Rainbow Dash commanded as she knocked on Rarity's door several times, sure to give her a headache.

"Rainbow, what is all that noise. What in all of Equestria do you want?" Rarity asked impolitely because this was getting into her dress making time.

"I just needed to remind you about our application for our part-time job at Vinyl's shop. Take a chill pill." She told her.

"Oh that's right. I'll be there right after I finish this dress." She shut the door and continued working on whatever masterpiece of clothing she was working on. _Now to go get Pinkie Pie._ Rainbow Dash thought as she now flew to the Sugarcube Corner Bakery. Apparently when she got there, Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be found. _Strange, she usually is here._ Rainbow Dash wondered about the whereabouts of the pink earth pony now. She decided that she couldn't find her, so she just left for Vinyl's shop. When she got there, she noticed that Lelouch, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were there.

"Whoa Fluttershy, I didn't think you'd come." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, where's Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"She said she'd arrive once she finished on a dress she was making." Rainbow Dash informed them.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rarity called from afar as she ran towards them.

"Now, y'all ready?" Applejack asked. They nodded and activated the sliding doors. When they opened, they crashed into Pinkie Pie, who was wearing sunglasses on her forehead and held a cup of soda.

"Wow guys, fancy seeing you here." She said to her friends.

"When did you get here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"About 10 minutes ago. I applied for a job and everything. What, did you all forget that we were going to work part-time here?" She asked.

"You never cease to amaze us Pinkie Pie. Now, let's get going." Lelouch said.

"I'll see you six later!" Pinkie Pie said as they all walked into the store. They walked up to the front desk and saw Vinyl running the cash register.

"What's up my pony homies?" Vinyl greeted them.

"We're just here to apply for part-time jobs." Twilight informed her.

"Well then, you'll need these." She tossed each one of them a pair of Beets headphones and sunglasses, just like hers. Everyone, except Lelouch got these.

"I don't mean to be a total jerk, but I have my own sunglasses." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Don't sweat it. Keep em' and when you need an extra pair, slip those bad boys on." Vinyl replied. The headphones were accustomed to each of their coat colors. Twilight's was purple and designed with stars, Rarity's was white, and designed with diamonds, Rainbow Dash's was blue, and designed with rainbow lightning bolts, Fluttershy's was a light yellow and designed with many different chibi animals, and Applejack's was orange and designed with apples.

"This is soooo awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. They just now heard the song "Ponies in Canterlot", one of Rainbow Dash's favorite songs and they watched as she mouthed the lyrics. "I swear this is going to be the best job ever!" she said as she walked outside. "So, what do you all want to do now?" Twilight asked.

"I nominate that we go shopping. Take Lelouch around the shops of Ponyville, and maybe other places of Equestria if we can." Rarity recommended.

"Lelouch, is that okay with you?" Twilight asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Can we go stop at the pet shop?" Fluttershy asked.

"Course we can." Applejack replied and they were off. They decided to go to the pet store first, as Fluttershy requested. They walked in and it was like any usual pet store Lelouch entered in his lifetime. Fluttershy walked up to one of the fish tanks and peered into it.

"Hello my fishy friends, how are you today?" She apparently asked the fishes.

"Friends of yours?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes. They are the most peaceful creatures on this planet." Fluttershy told him. _Nunnally. She reminds me about her. Not much the liking animals, but being all peaceful._ Lelouch thought as he walked away. They stayed there for 10 minutes, mostly because Fluttershy was still looking around.

"C'mon darling, we must get going." Rarity told Fluttershy, who was still conversing with the animals.

"Where to next girls, and boy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I thought that we could go to the Mall of Equestria." Rarity advised.

"See, the only problem is that we need to take a train to get there, and it's getting late. Plus, we're low on bits." Twilight informed them.

"But, there are three Pegasi." Rainbow Dash pointed at herself, Lelouch, and Fluttershy.

"Yes, but Fluttershy is, well, she's weak, and Lelouch just got the hang of flying." Rarity said.

"And, no offense, but if a pony can go apple bucking and only knock down one apple, then I think that he couldn't even carry one of us." Applejack was talking about Lelouch.

"You could only knock one apple down a tree? Ahahaha! Even egghead over there can do better." Rainbow Dash was laughing on the floor.

"I'll take that last remark as a compliment." Twilight said.

"No, but seriously, I guess we can't go then." Rainbow Dash finally calmed down from laughing.

"Don't worry everypony; we still have enough bits for a little dinner." Twilight said.

"Well, where can we eat then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think we should let Lelouch decide." Rarity said.

"Me? I don't know. I don't even know if the place will be too expensive." Lelouch said, rubbing a hoof on his mane.

"Don't worry about it." Twilight said.

"Okay, then how about that one?" Lelouch pointed a hoof towards a place called Equestria's Finest. Twilight looked at it in shock.

"Try again." She said. Lelouch pointed a hoof towards another place that also looked quite expensive. They all sweat dropped at the sight of the place.

"Okay, we'll just pick now." Twilight said and she took them to the very first place she ate at in Ponyville. They each took a seat and the waitress came by.

"What can I get for you six today?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take the medley salad." Rarity told the waitress.

"I'll have the hay fries." Rainbow Dash said.

"Can I get the daffodil salad please?" Fluttershy said.

"I'll have the apple salad." Applejack told her.

"I would like the daffodil and daisy sandwich." Twilight told the waitress.

"And for you?" It was Lelouch's turn to order. He skimmed through the menu, looking for what he wanted to eat.

"I'll take the cheese pizza." Lelouch told her. It seemed like that was the only thing he found on the menu that he enjoyed in the real world.

"Alright, your orders will be ready in about 10 minutes." The waitress informed them as she walked back into the café.

"I've always wanted to try that thing called pizza. Is it any good?" Applejack asked.

"I hope so, where I come from, pizza's one of the best foods around." Lelouch replied.

"None of us have ever tried it." Twilight told him.

"If you all want to, I can share. I don't eat much anyways" Lelouch said. The waitress came out with their orders and placed them in front of the pony that ordered that dish.

"Now, if you need anything, just ask." The waitress told them as she left. The pizza was in between a small or medium, and it was cut into 10 pieces.

"Well, you girls gonna take any?" Lelouch asked as he pushed the pizza to the middle of the table. Each one of the ponies grabbed a piece and ate it before their own meal. "So, how is it?" He asked.

"It's…one of the most amazing things I've ever tasted, right after your breakfast you made today." Rainbow Dash told him.

"You cook?" Rarity looked at Lelouch.

"I try my best with the skills my friend Milly taught me." Lelouch replied.

"Well, if you can cook this, then I think our lives would be cooler." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah… wait, Twilight, could you ask Spike to send this to Princess Celestia?" Lelouch gave her his letter about what he learned about friendship from yesterday.

"Duh, of course I can!" Twilight told him. They all finished their meals and they talked for about 10 minutes. The waitress came back to their table again.

"Any room for dessert?" The waitress asked.

"Actually I…" Lelouch was cut off by Twilight.

"Nope, we're good. Thanks for offering. Now may we please have the bill?" The waitress walked back inside and gave her the bill. "Nothing we all can't pay, right?" The bill added up to 20 bits.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Rarity took out 20 bits and placed it on the table. "Now, let's go shall we?" They stood up from the hay chairs and exited the café.

"So, why couldn't we get desert now?" Lelouch asked.

"Why pay for some dessert when you have two friends that make dessert?" Applejack told him. It all made sense to him now: Do what you can to save money. They walked over to The Sugarcube Corner and entered.

"Hiya everyone, what brings you here today?" Pinkie Pie asked, running the cash register.

"We were wondering if you could get us any dessert." Twilight asked.

"Sure, but do you have the money?" She asked.

"C'mon Pinkie, can't you just give us something?" Rarity asked.

"I'm just ponying around. Of course you can have some. We are friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course we are." They all said to her.

"Okie Dokie Loki, what'll it be?" Pinkie asked.

"Hmmm… just give us 6 cup…cakes?" Twilight noticed that before she could finish, Pinkie Pie had 6 cupcakes ready.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, would you like to join us?" Lelouch offered.

"Of course I would!" Pinkie Pie left her spot at the cash register and sat at a booth with the other 6.

"So, when do we all work at Vinyl's?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm working there on Saturday; however, you six all have other jobs too, so how do you plan on working there?" Lelouch said.

"Well, I can work there whenever. Clearing the skies is too easy." Rainbow Dash said.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Cake run this shop, so I'll have time to work there." Pinkie Pie added.

"Same here. I'm sure Big Mac, Granny, and Applebloom can run the farm just fine." Applejack stated.

"Spike could run the library, but not a lot of ponies walk through the door anyways." Twilight said.

"Nopony can take care of the animals then." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, and who's going to create my dresses and make sales when I'm gone?" Rarity asked.

"This is more confusing than I thought." Twilight said. They discussed their work schedule for about 5 minutes, coming to some conclusions that may work. Lelouch came up with the idea that when he would work for Rarity or Fluttershy, he would take care of the shop while they worked at Vinyl's shop.

"That's actually a good idea Lelouch." Twilight complimented.

"Well, you don't have my sort of knowledge and logic for nothing." Lelouch said. It was now getting dark and each pony now had to get back home.

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out like this every day." Twilight asked as the other ponies waved at Lelouch and Rainbow Dash as they flew back home. _Hang out like this every day? I could get used to that. Hell, it takes a big burden off my shoulders. I couldn't see anything better for my future in this world._

* * *

So, what did you think of Chapter 5? Like I said, I'm willing to read about any ideas, questions or opinions you have about this story.=3 Ask or tell me anything relevant about this story. No need to fret, I don't bite. Next Chapter may be a P.O.V., but I want to know what the readers want, because I want my readers to be happy and apart of helping in this series. ~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

Sorry for the three day delay of this story. I hope it is pretty decent due to it being three days behind. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint any readers out there. I hope you enjoy. =3 Oh yeah, thank you everyone for the 185 Visitors and the 398 Hits. I know it's not much, but it's good to know that people are reading your stories every now and then.

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

_When they arrived_ back home, Lelouch and Rainbow Dash both immediately went to bed after their long day yesterday. They said goodnight to each other and then went to their according bedrooms and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash snuck out of the house early to go see her friends. She didn't want to wake Lelouch up because this meeting of friends had nothing that Lelouch needed to know. She flew towards Ponyville and landed in front of Twilight's house. She knocked on the door and a tired Twilight opened the door.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here? It's 3 A.M." Twilight asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I need help." She told her.

"Help? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash nodded her head horizontally. "Come on in then." Twilight cleared the way for her and she entered her house. Twilight got a small candle and placed it on the table for a small amount of light, small because she didn't want Spike to wake up. "So, what's wrong?" Twilight whispered.

"I'm having a girly problem." Rainbow Dash confessed.

"What kind?" She asked. Rainbow Dash just looked at her, embarrassed to tell her.

"An internal one." She replied, not wanting to give it away.

"Well then, is that why you're here? I have plenty of books on internal problems inside of ponies." Twilight said as she walked towards a bookshelf.

"I don't think that it's going to be a problem inside of one of those books." She said.

"Well then Rainbow, you're just making this more confusing. Spit it out already!" Twilight commanded.

"Okay." She gulped. "I think I'm in love." She finally told her.

"Is that all? Rainbow, it's okay if you like someone from the Wonderbolts. I mean..." She was cut off.

"No, he's not from the Wonderbolts. It's not one of those fangirl crushes." Rainbow Dash informed her.

"Am I supposed to play the guessing game? C'mon Rainbow, just tell me." Twilight said.

"Now I think that this was a bad idea. I think I'll go back home now." Rainbow Dash headed for the door and opened it, which then closed due to Twilight's magic.

"You don't just tell somepony something like that and don't finish." Twilight told her in a calm voice.

"Do you really want to know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, you're the one who came here at 3 in the morning, so yes."

"I think that I may be in love with….Lelouch." Rainbow Dash informed her. Twilight just looked at her, confused, and then gave her a face-to-face look.

"Is that all? Rainbow Dash, if you like him so much, then why don't you try to express it? Twilight told her.

"I know I didn't like him at the time, but I gave him a place to live, I built a room for him, and I tried cooking for him." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Well, you still need to find a way to get the point across to him." Twilight told her.

"But what if I try and he doesn't love me back?" Rainbow Dash was starting to form tears at the sheer feeling of being heartbroken.

"Oh Rainbow, I'm sure he'll like you. You just need to find a way to tell him." Twilight walked up to the Pegasus pony and gave her a friendly hug.

"Thanks Twilight. For someone so smart, it's no wonder you have good advice as well." Rainbow Dash told her as she exited the door and flew back home. _You may be my friend Rainbow Dash, but I hope he breaks your heart._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash flew back home to see that Lelouch was already awake. "Rainbow Dash, where'd you go?" Lelouch asked.

"I just went for my morning fly. Gotta work out these wings for work y'know?" Rainbow Dash told him. "So, where do you plan on working today?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm not sure, I think I should go work at Fluttershy's so that she gets to work at Vinyl's." Lelouch told her.

"Great. I'll probably either work there after clearing the skies, or go help you." She said.

"I'll be fine." Lelouch replied.

"Okay. Fluttershy's cottage is north of Applejack's barn. It's near the Everfree Forest." She informed him.

"That's all I need to know. I'll see you later!" Lelouch told her as he flew out of the door, literally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch flew towards the same direction he flew in yesterday. He flew past Sweet Apple Acres and flew above the Everfree Forest. In the morning, it was all majestic, but at night, it was downright scary, which was good because it wasn't nighttime. He raised the altitude at which he was flying so that he could get an easier aerial view of the forest. It would be easy to find the fact that Fluttershy's cottage was near the forest, not in it. He saw what had to be Fluttershy's cottage and flew downwards. He walked on the small bridge leading to her doorstep and knocked the door.

"Oh, hello Lelouch, are you, um here to take care of the animals today?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I thought that you might want to go work at the music shop today." Lelouch told her.

"That's very generous of you. But before I go, let me show you around." She told him in her usual shy voice. They walked into the house and Lelouch just looked at the many different kinds of animals here. Birds, squirrels, bunnies, mostly small forest animals. "Now, when you think that they are hungry, make sure to feed them. Don't overfeed or underfeed them, and make sure to give them plenty of water." Fluttershy informed him.

"Got it. Feed them, not too much, nor too little, and give them water." Lelouch restated.

"And make sure to treat them with super-special care." Fluttershy said. "But most importantly, take good care of my pet bunny, Angel." Fluttershy pointed to the bunny looking at them while they were talking.

"Alright then, I'll see you when you come back." Lelouch told her as he opened the door for her.

"I'll be back by noon. I want all of you to behave well okay?" She asked the animals inside the house. After that, she left for Ponyville. When she was out of sight, Lelouch closed the door and looked around the house. _I never thought I'd ever say this, or even use this, but what in the name of StarClan did I get myself into?_ Lelouch wondered what he could do now. The animals were all calm, so there was no problem. All he needed to do was feed them and give them water. He just sat on the couch and watched the rest of the animals. He saw Fluttershy's pet, Angel and decided to talk to him.

"So, are you hungry or something?" Lelouch asked. The bunny didn't do anything, so Lelouch took that as a no and sat back down on the couch. Angel moved around the house and talked to the other animals. In about 5 minutes, every single animal stood in front of Lelouch. "What's wrong, are you all hungry?" Lelouch asked. Angel, one of the birds, and one of the squirrels leaped at him and attacked him. Lelouch ran around the house in panic, wondering why they were acting all crazy. He ran for the door and closed it. He was all scratched up from those animals. No blood or anything, just severe pain and confusion. _New one, what in the name of Celestia just happened!?_ _I can't do this job. No, I must do it. Maybe if I go check one more time._ Lelouch opened the door and looked around the house. All the animals were calm, so he walked back inside. _Wait, what if they are just like this and are going to attack? _Lelouch was now very cautious of his surroundings.

"I guess you all are hungry then." Lelouch prepared six bowls of food. Two for the birds, two for the squirrels, and two for the rabbits and bunnies. He gave Angel a whole carrot, giving him more attention than the other animals. "Now, is every animal good?" Lelouch asked. They didn't respond because they were eating their food. "Alright, now what to do for the next 6 hours?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow Dash had finished clearing the skies and was now on her first day at work at Vinyl's shop. While working, she noticed Fluttershy enter the store.

"Fluttershy, did Lelouch make it to your house?" She asked.

"Oh yes, he's taking care of all the animals there. I hope it's not too much for him." Fluttershy worried.

"Don't worry, for now, let's just enjoy our first day on the job." Rainbow Dash told her timid friend. They got to work and Vinyl assigned them positions.

"Rainbow, I want you to walk around the store and help the customers. Fluttershy, can ya' run the other cash register?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Alright! Now I'm sure business will be booming in no time!" Vinyl preformed a hoof-pump as she walked back to the cash register she was working at. The first 20 minutes were fun. They made 10 sales so far. _Getting this job was soooo worth it._ Rainbow Dash thought as she was helping out a customer. _I hope Angel and the other animals are okay._ Fluttershy thought. After 3 hours of work, Vinyl said that they could have their lunch break. They went to the same café that they ate at yesterday. They both ordered pizza. Rainbow Dash ordered the cheese pizza, while Fluttershy ordered hers with a bit of hay garnished on it.

"So, do you think that Lelouch is doing well with the animals?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I hope so. He seemed to get every instruction that I gave him." Fluttershy replied. After some thinking, Rainbow Dash had to ask Fluttershy something.

"Hey Fluttershy, can you keep a secret?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A secret? Those things are scary. I don't think I'm responsible enough to keep one." She responded

"Okay then. I won't tell you." Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy nodded with a smile. After they were done with lunch, they got back to work. After work, Fluttershy immediately flew over to her house. She knocked on the door. "It's Fluttershy." She said. Lelouch walked to the door and opened it.

"So, how were they?" She asked.

"At first, they randomly attacked me. But once I fed them, it turned out a bit better." Lelouch informed her.

"Well, I'm sorry if they hurt you. Normally I'm the only one who takes care of them." Fluttershy told him.

"Did you have fun working at Vinyl's shop?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes. Rainbow Dash and I had tons of fun." Fluttershy told him.

"That's good. Well, I'll be off now." Lelouch opened his wings, ready to fly. He heard Fluttershy clear her throat, meaning that she needed to tell him something, so he looked back. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

"Um, I hope you don't mind coming back next week." Fluttershy said.

"Not at all, I mean unless you don't want me to." Lelouch responded.

"No, I would really want you to, I mean, I just hope you didn't change your mind because the animals attacked you."

"We're friends remember? I'll do all I can to help you." Lelouch told her as he took flight back to Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch landed in the center of Ponyville and saw Rainbow Dash. She walked up to greet him.

"So… how was Fluttershy's?" She asked.

"The animals attacked me, but it was all good afterwards." He told her with a small sigh.

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called from afar. "Oh Lelouch, you looked all cut up! What happened to you?" She asked.

"Long story. By the way, what are we doing today?" Lelouch wondered.

"Well, because we couldn't go shopping yesterday, we are going today, but just you, me, Rainbow, and Twilight." Rarity informed him. "And I brought enough money this time for everything." Rarity said.

"Hey you three!" Twilight ran up to them. "So, are you all ready for the train?" She asked. The three nodded and they headed for Ponyville's railway. The tickets were not that pricy at 10 bits each, but Rainbow Dash and Rarity paid for Lelouch and Twilight's ticket.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Lelouch told her.

"No problem. What are friends for?"_ If he only knew_. She thought as they boarded the train. The train ride took about 20 minutes and before they knew it, they arrived in Canterlot.

"Now Lelouch, Canterlot is where the most suave ponies live, so they are really different from the ones in Ponyville." Rarity told him.

"But, don't ponies from everywhere go to the Mall of Equestria?" Lelouch questioned.

"You are certainly right. I must be getting ahead of myself, sorry about that." Rarity apologized.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the mall to close? Let's go!" Twilight ran towards the direction of the mall, and Rarity followed. Lelouch and Rainbow Dash took flight and went to the mall that way. The four of them got to the doors of the mall at the same time.

"The moment I've been waiting for all day. Can I do the honors?" Rarity asked.

"It's all yours." Lelouch told her as he made way for her to approach the door. She opened it and they all walked inside. They were astounded at the sight. There were stores everywhere, none like the ones in Ponyville. Rarity looked around and fainted. "She'll be fine. Why don't you two look around?" Lelouch told the others.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. C'mon Twilight." Rainbow Dash decided to stay calm and walk around instead of flying. "We'll see you two around. Where do you want us to meet at?" Twilight asked.

"We'll meet at the fountain at the center of the mall." Lelouch told her after looking at the map of the mall nearby. Twilight waved back and then went out of plain sight. "Rarity? Rarity wake up!" Lelouch shook the white unicorn on the ground and when she came to consciousness, she judo hoofed him in the nose. "Dammit Rarity!" Lelouch said to her as she stood back up again, rubbing his nose in pain.

"Sorry about that, self-defense. So, where did the other two go?" Rarity asked.

"I told them that I'd stay here and see if you were alright. Damn, am I bleeding?" Lelouch occasionally checked his hoof that he used to rub his nose with to see any traces of blood.

"It doesn't look like it. Come, we don't have all day." She grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him to the nearest clothing store for mares. _Oh great._ Lelouch thought as they entered and smelled the scent of expensive perfume. "Follow me." Rarity told him and he did. They stopped in front of this big rack of clothing and dresses. "Doesn't this one look cute?" Rarity showed him a dress layered with black and white lines.

"Don't you create your own dresses?" Lelouch questioned.

"Of course I do. But, it's always good to buy clothing that you don't feel like making. How does this look?" Rarity put the dress on.

"It looks really good. Black and while usually always go together anyways."

"Thanks, now try this on for me." She gave Lelouch a pink and yellow dress and a yellow fedora to go along with it.

"Oh no. I'm not wearing that dress! Wait, why in the world do I need to wear the dress anyways?!" Lelouch told her as he backed away from her.

"Please? I need to see what it looks like on someone." Rarity responded.

"Well can't you take the dress you're wearing now off?" He asked.

"Just put it on. You don't want to cause a scene do you?" She handed him the dress and hat.

"This would cause a scene if I wore it." He replied.

"Look, I've fixed you up plenty of times. Now you owe me, so put it on!" She commanded. Lelouch was now frightened of the unicorn, so he quit complaining and put it on.

"Happy?" He asked. He saw his reflection in the mirror and regretted looking at it.

"Wow. That would look so bad on me. Take it off and try on another." She demanded. _When in the name of Celestia will this end?_ He thought, taking the dress off and walking around the store with Rarity to find another dress to try on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, where do we go first?" Rainbow Dash asked as the two ponies walked around the mall.

"I thought that we could go look at the bookstore." Twilight suggested.

"Good idea. I mean, you run a library, but I actually want a book that I can keep." Rainbow Dash told her friend as they walked into the bookstore.

"If you need me, I'll be in the spells section." Twilight informed. Rainbow Dash nodded and headed for the adventure books section to find more Daring Do books. Twilight did some research on some mind controlling magic. _This will all come according to plan._ She thought as she skimmed through the book. The book was one on love spells, but the mind controlling spell was a little ace in the hole if none of them worked.

"Watcha' lookin' at?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to get a peek at the cover.

"Just one of the spell books that looked interesting." Twilight told her.

"Love Magic: The Easiest Way to Make You Happy?" Rainbow Dash read the title of the book. "You don't need this, especially with the advice you gave me this morning." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Yeah, but I should buy it in case anypony wants to learn a love spell or two. You done yet?" Rainbow Dash gave her a nod. "Good, now, let's go make our purchases." Twilight and Rainbow Dash walked to the cash register to pay for the books they wanted. After they made their purchases, they decided to meet up with Lelouch and Rarity, so they walked to the middle water fountain in the mall as planned. Rarity and Lelouch were both there, waiting.

"So, what did you two do?" Rarity asked.

"Go to the bookstore." Twilight said.

"Can we switch partners?" Lelouch begged.

"If you want to that much." Twilight told him.

"Okay Lelouch, go with Twilight and we'll make the final switch in some time soon." Rarity informed him.

"Well c'mon before the shops close." Twilight disbanded from the group and Lelouch followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Have you ever been here before?" Lelouch asked Twilight.

"Only a few times, why?" She wondered.

"Nothing, just wondering." Lelouch replied.

"Okay then , what else are you wondering about?" Twilight just imagined a scene where all Lelouch replied was 'you' and kissed her.

"Twilight, are you alright? You look like your face is on fire, and it's not even that hot out." Twilight figured out that she was blushing from the thoughts and turned her head the other way. "If there's anything you want to tell me, just tell me." Lelouch assured her.

"I have nothing to tell you, le—let's just keep going." Twilight said calmly. They walked around the mall, looking through the windows of each store they passed. They passed a store that was all about magic called Unicorn Express. "Let's go in this one." She pointed a hoof towards the entrance.

Lelouch shrugged, "it's okay with me." They entered the shop and saw everything from potions; objects used for making potions, and of course, spellbooks. "So, what do you usually buy when you go to shops like this?" He asked.

"You don't buy every time you go to a shop don't you? I'm just here to look around, and if I find something, I'll buy it, it's that simple." She responded while looking at the bookshelf of spellbooks.

"Okay then. Anything particular you're looking for?"

"Hmm… not really, still in the looking process." She told him as she scanned the bookshelf for more spellbooks.

"Well, I'll be over there." He pointed a hoof towards the store across from where they were. _I wonder what that store has. It doesn't look like a store for mares, so it seems safe._

"No! Please stay? We'll be out in a few minutes." Twilight begged. He was pretty confused from her sudden outburst. _I'm just going to a store across from this one. What's her deal? _"Okay I'll stay, but don't worry, take your time." He told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So Rainbow, how are things with you and Lelouch going?" Rarity asked.

"Wh—what in the name of hay do you mean Rarity?" She questioned.

"Y'know, how is he doing living in the same house with you? Is it any trouble at all?" She clarified.

"Nope, not at all. It's somewhat on the positive side. He occasionally cooks for the both of us, and he's a good friend to hang out with without needing to leave the comfort of my own home." She answered.

"That's good. Now, let's get going shall we?" Rarity said. They walked through stores, and Rarity bought new clothes, and new pieces of fabric to use to make new dresses. Rainbow Dash on the other hand, bought nothing in particular at the stores because nothing really craved to her interests.

"Do you think they are waiting for us now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Try this on for me?" Rarity handed her a blue dress, and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes

"I'm not really the kind of pony that wears dresses."

"Please? If you do, then we'll go meet up with them right away." That was an offer that she didn't feel like resisting. She put the dress on and showed how she looked to Rarity. "It looks good on you, which must mean it looks fabulous on me. Now come on, take it off so we can all meet up back at the fountain again." Rarity told her. Rainbow Dash took the dress off and bolted to the store's exit.

"C'mon Rarity." Rainbow Dash called out. She saw that Rarity was still looking through the clothing. "Rarity, you promised! Now let's go!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"That I did. Alright then, let's go." Rarity stated. When they arrived, they noticed that Twilight and Lelouch weren't there. "Huh? I wonder where they could be."

"Over there!" Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof to Lelouch and Twilight in the distance. She walked over to them. "You two are supposed to be near the fountain so we could switch." She informed them

"She's right. Look at the time. Sorry about that, we must have been walking around a bit too long." Lelouch apologized.

"It's okay. Well, because I'm here right now, I'll go with Lelouch and you can go to Rarity over there." She pointed a hoof towards the fountain where Rarity waved at them.

"Okay, thanks." Twilight walked over to Rarity, and Rainbow and Lelouch started their walk together.

"Anywhere particular you want to go to?" Lelouch asked.

"Not really. We could walk and talk until we find a place." She suggested. He nodded and they began their walk around the mall. "So then, Applejack and I ended up losing and Twilight ended up beating us both!" Rainbow Dash told him the story of how Twilight became triumphant over the two athletes in The Running of the Leaves.

"You two must have been arguing a lot then." Lelouch told her. _That brings back memories of me and Suzaku. We became enemies, but then renewed our friendship_.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, your story just reminded me of a close friend I had." Lelouch told her. They passed by a small candy shop and walked inside. "It smells pretty good in here." Lelouch stated.

"I know right?" A familiar voice told them. They both turned around to see Pinkie Pie was right behind them.

"Pinkie Pie, why do we always see you at random times?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I love sweets, duh. That's why I'm here!" Pinkie Pie told them.

"Why didn't you just join us?" Lelouch asked.

"Because I just come here to go to this shop. Bon Bon over there makes the best sweets, but The Sugarcube Corner is still the best." Pinkie Pie informed them.

"Well, it was nice seeing you here." Lelouch told her.

"Likewise." Pinkie waved a hoof at them as they exited the shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

20 minutes passed since the ponies split into the final groups of 2. They met at the mall's exit and entered the train. Before though, they got a bite to eat so they wouldn't be hungry during the train ride.

"That trip was really fun. I never have seen so many dresses, except in my shop of course." Rarity told them.

"And they had magic shops too. I was kinda surprised." Twilight said.

"We saw Pinkie Pie in one of the shops." Rainbow Dash informed them.

"Pinkie? Was she at the sweets shop?" Twilight guessed. Lelouch and Rainbow Dash nodded. After their 20 minute train ride, they gave their goodbyes to the other two unicorns and Rainbow Dash and Lelouch flew back home. Lelouch and Rainbow Dash went into their respective rooms and laid down. Lelouch heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Well, it's your house." Lelouch told her. Rainbow Dash opened the door and walked in. "Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked. Rainbow Dash flew over his bed and descended and pinned Lelouch. "Wh-what are you doing?" Lelouch wondered. Rainbow Dash lowered her muzzle and both of theirs were about an inch from touching. She wasted no time in completing that one inch of distance away. She had kissed Lelouch and when it started, Lelouch went wide eyed. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds until she departed from his face.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Lelouch was pretty confused at what happened. Rainbow Dash let him go and flew to the front of his bed.

"Lelouch, I love you." Rainbow Dash told him as she walked out of his door.

* * *

So, how was this chapter. You've now learned secrets of two ponies, but what about the other four? Do they have any secrets as well? And what about Lelouch? Can he handle being in a couple after knowing that he had to leave Icecloud in the New Generation Series? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know if you could call this a plot twist sort of chapter. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to put this (I almost forgot now) but if anyone would like to name Vinyl's Scratch's shop, feel free to. I really think it deserves to be named. ~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 7 Change of Fate

Here's Chapter 7. This is the next day after Lelouch and Rainbow's moment from Chapter 6. I hope that none of you cry when you read this, but if some of you do, than that would show support right? I do wish for more reviews because this story actually seems good. But, wishes don't always come true right? Please review and enjoy Chapter 7.

**UPDATE:**I just found this out from looking over Traffic stats, so I'll put this here. I'd like to thank wild arms, Clatonimor, and shikyoseinen for adding this story to their favorites list. You give me reasons to keep typing these stories out. I hope for more favs in the future, but for now, this story is like the kid nopony wants to play with on the playground. (I can relate. (Sort of))

* * *

Chapter 7: Change of Fate

_The next morning_ held a bundle of confusion for Lelouch when he woke up. _Did she really kiss me before I went to bed? No, it wasn't a goodnight kiss I'm sure of it._ Lelouch needed some time to comprehend everything that happened last night. He woke up and walked into the living room to see Rainbow Dash sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rainbow." Lelouch greeted her as he walked into the living room.

"Hiya Lelouch. Sorry if what I did seemed y'know, strange at first. I'm pretty new at trying to get into relationships." She told him.

"It's alright." Lelouch assured her.

"Good, because what I said last night wasn't a lie, it was all true." Lelouch felt a little bit of love back towards the pony in front of him. Maybe it was because she was always there to help him. _She did make my life here in Equestria easier, so maybe I should go along with it._ Lelouch thought.

"Well then, that goes for the both of us then." He told her. Hearing those words made her cry as she went out to hug him. "Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing at all. I just thought that you wouldn't feel the same way about me." She sobbed.

"You've helped me in this now world so much, it's a joy to have a mare like you in my life." Lelouch replied. This just brought in more tears from the pony that everyone thought would never cry. "There there, calm down. If you want, you can tell all of our friends about it. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Lelouch said.

"Well we could, if you work with me to clear the skies today." Rainbow Dash told him. He nodded in approval. "Well then, what do you wanna eat?"

"Whatever you can cook that won't burn." He joked.

"Well then I got nothing." She replied.

"Okay then, I'll cook." Lelouch moved to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and moved them near the stove. In about 20 minutes, he had made pancakes. It seemed like the only breakfast item that he could make, but nonetheless, they both enjoyed them. While Lelouch was eating, he got a bit of whipped cream on his face.

"Well, look who's the messy one this time." Rainbow Dash walked up to him and cleaned the mess on his face, which made him blush a little in embarrassment. She gave him a smile and walked back to her side of the table. When they were done, they headed out for the skies of Ponyville. "Clearing the skies is easy, even for a weak pony like you." She teased him. "It doesn't matter how strong your hits are to the clouds, they will go away on contact. You try it." Lelouch walked up to a cloud and kicked it with his hind legs. The cloud disappeared. "You see, it wasn't too hard right?" She told him. He nodded in agreement and they went for at least one minute, clearing the skies of Ponyville. In all, the skies looked as clear as ever.

"This job really goes by fast." Lelouch told her.

"Well yeah, how do you think I have so much time for resting on my hooves?" She replied as she lay down on a cloud. Lelouch did the same on another cloud. _First Kallen and C.C., then Icecloud, now her. How much love can get into an individual's life, especially mine?_

"So, what do we do now?" Lelouch asked.

"Just rest. The skies of Ponyville usually don't act up until a 24 hour period, so our work is done for today." She told him.

"How long do we rest?" He wondered.

"As long as you want. You don't need to rest if you don't want to."

"I think I'll go take a walk or something." Lelouch told her as he flew down from the cloud.

"Okay then. Like always I'll see you around."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked to Sweet Apple Acres to go see Applejack. He knocked on the door and Applebloom greeted him.

"Well howdy." She greeted.

"Is your sister Applejack here?" He asked.

"Nope. Today's the day where she works at that new music shop in town." Applebloom informed him.

"Thanks." Lelouch said as he flew to Vinyl's shop. _What the hay does he need Applejack for?_ Applebloom wondered as she closed the barn door. Lelouch flew to Vinyl's shop as fast as he could. He walked inside and was greeted by Applejack.

"What brings you here today? You aren't working today are ya'?" She asked.

"Actually, I need to talk with you." Lelouch informed her. Applejack was wondering what he wanted to talk about, so she just agreed to talk with him.

"So, whatcha' need to tell your friend Applejack?" She asked.

"It's about Rainbow Dash. She kissed me last night, so we are in some sort of relationship, right?" He said.

"Well, a kiss could mean anything. Depending on the kind." Applejack told him.

"Mouth to mouth." Lelouch told her.

"Yup, you're in a relationship. You two did seem to be meant for each other." Applejack stated.

"Okay thanks for your help. You're the first one I asked because you are the Element of Honesty after all." Lelouch turned around and headed for the exit.

"Lelouch wait! I have something to tell ya'. I…I kinda like you too. But like they always say, first come, first serve." She informed him about her feelings for him.

"Thanks for telling me that. And also, thanks for not getting mad about it all. You are a very understanding pony." Lelouch told her as he left. _So now there are two ponies that like me. I hope that the whole six of them don't feel the same way about me._ Lelouch thought as he ran to the Sugarcube Corner. He entered and went looking for Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie!" Lelouch called out.

"Hiya!" She came down from the ceiling and startled Lelouch.

"Pinkie Pie! You scared the hay outta me." Lelouch told her.

"Well, you wanted me for something, so what did you want?"

"Do you like me?" Lelouch asked.

"Well of course silly! We are friends aren't we?"

"No, like a 'colt friend'." Lelouch told her. She started laughing and rolling on the ground.

"You are really funny! Of course I don't! We are just friends, I mean, unless you're the one asking me to be your 'mare friend'." Pinkie told him.

"No, not at all." He stammered

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Yes. Thanks for answering." Lelouch told her as he left the shop.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" She called out. "What is with that colt? I think it's time for detective Pinkie Pie to go on the case!" Pinkie Pie changed into her detective's costume, consisting of a detective's hat and a pipe. Lelouch went flying into the Everfree Forest, so Pinkie followed him. She realized that he arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, so she hid in a bush where she was able to see everything that was going to happen.

"Lelouch, what brings you here today?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was just wondering if you liked me as a 'colt friend'." Lelouch informed her. _How will I know that she won't tell me the truth? She's already shy as it is._

"Oh no, no, no, we are just good friends." Fluttershy told him.

"Okay great. I'll see you whenever." Lelouch waved back as he flew into the sky. _He's going back to Ponyville? Why didn't he just do everything first there, then come here? _Pinkie Pie wondered as she hopped like usual. When she found him, he was in front of Rarity's house. _Is he just asking everypony if they like him as a colt friend?_ She concluded as she watched the two talk.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for answering." He now headed for the direction of Twilight's house.

"I hate lying to him. I really do like him, but why couldn't I tell him?" Rarity wondered. Pinkie Pie held in a gasp of surprise and followed Lelouch to Twilight's house. _Could Twilight like him too? _She wondered as she watched the process happen for the 3rd time today.

"Oh Lelouch, what brings you here today?" Twilight asked when she answered the door.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Lelouch told her.

"Sure." Twilight opened the door for him. _They are going inside?! Looks like it's time for a new costume!_ Pinkie Pie changed from her detective's costume to a ninja costume. She climbed up to the balcony of the 2nd floor and opened the door. She walked in slowly, careful not to bring any attention to herself. She poked her head into one of the railing holes and got a good view of them both talking. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Twilight asked.

"It's about you. I was wondering if you liked me more than a friend."

"Well…I do actually. Why? Are you free?"

"I hope you aren't mad, but I'm not." Lelouch informed her.

"Well whoever it is, they must be one lucky pony." Twilight told him in a calm tone.

"It's actually Rainbow Dash. I hope it doesn't ruin your friendship with her though, because if it does, then I'll break up with her." Lelouch stated. Upstairs, Pinkie Pie gasped in shock again. "Did you hear that?" Lelouch asked.

"Hear what?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind. So, will love ruin your friendship?" Lelouch asked as a refresher.

"Love? Pfft, don't be silly! It'll take more than that to break our friendship." Twilight told him.

"Thanks for understanding." Lelouch headed for the door.

"Wait! I was wondering if you could come here at night by yourself."

"Night? Why? Is there something special going on?"

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise." Twilight said. Lelouch shrugged and walked out of the door. Pinkie Pie moved outside and followed Lelouch still, even though he was done asking all of his friends that one question. He arrived at a café and Rainbow Dash was waiting for him.

"You ready?" She asked. He nodded and they headed in. Pinkie Pie waited for them to get seated so she could go in.

"Hey you two!" Pinkie Pie said as she was at the front of their table.

"Hey Pinkie Pie. Um, why are you wearing a ninja outfit?" Lelouch asked her.

"I like to dress up sometimes. Can I join you two?" She asked.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random! But yeah, take a seat." Rainbow Dash offered her a seat next to her. They ordered a large pizza to share between the three of them. This was followed up by some talking.

"So Rainbow Dash, I heard that you two are now in a relationship?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yup. You went around telling everypony didn't you?" She looked at Lelouch.

"Well, y'know, I wanted to tell our friends so they could be informed about this stuff." Lelouch told her. "I also figured out that Applejack, and Twilight liked me as well, but they were okay with us being a couple." Lelouch informed.

"That's good. The last thing I want is friends fighting over jealously." Rainbow Dash stated.

"So Lelouch, anything you're doing tonight?" Pinkie asked.

"Twilight did ask me to go visit her for something. I don't know what though." Lelouch still wondered what the unicorn wanted from him.

"Well, you can go. It's alright with me." Rainbow Dash told him. After they finished eating, they left a tip of 5 bits for the waiter.

"Thanks for the lunch!" Pinkie Pie told them as she bounced back to the Sugarcube Corner.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go work at Vinyl's shop today. Y'know cause I can't think of anything else to do today." Lelouch told her.

"Good idea. Let's go back home to get everything then." In about 10 minutes, they arrived in Vinyl's shop with their sunglasses and headphones. When Vinyl Scratch saw them, she walked over and looked at them in shock.

"I didn't expect you two to come to work today. I must be the luckiest pony alive!" Vinyl told them. "Rainbow, you help the guests like last time, and Lelouch, you run the cash register next to Applejack." She gave them their positions for today.

"But what about you?" Lelouch asked.

"Having three other ponies here allows me to run the DJ deck over there." She pointed a hoof towards her DJ deck. "I'll be laying down the beats for today." Lelouch walked up to the cash register to start his first day of work here, even though it wasn't Saturday.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here again." Applejack told him.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash walked up to her. "I want to thank you for not feeling jealous about Lelouch and I being a couple now." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Aww shucks, it was nothing." Applejack said in embarrassment.

"Now let's get the store booming!" Vinyl exclaimed as she played music while spinning the turntables. The day went by smoothly. Rainbow Dash and Lelouch put in 4 hours of work, while Applejack put in 8 hours.

"Well, we made some good money today." Lelouch stated.

"Yeah. 10 bits per hour sure is a lot. Business must be booming if we get paid this much." Applejack stated. The day seemed to have gone by fast, the fact that it was already nighttime.

"Night already? Well I guess we'll be going. See ya later Applejack." Rainbow Dash took flight and Lelouch followed. While they were flying, Rainbow Dash stopped, and Lelouch looked back, wondering what was wrong. "Don't cha' have that weird thing tonight with Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, but I need to drop this stuff off." Lelouch replied.

"Whatever lets you fly." Lelouch guessed that what she said meant 'whatever floats your boat' and just flew to the house in the sky. When they got there, Lelouch went into his room and placed his sunglasses and headphones on the table next to his bed. Before Lelouch exited the house, Rainbow Dash called for him in the living room.

"Yeah, what did you ne—'' He was cut off when Rainbow Dash kissed him.

"That's going to become normal, so you need to practice." She told him.

"Oh you have no idea on how much practice I have had kissing." Lelouch said as he headed for the door. He walked into the cold outdoors and spread his wings out. He then took flight for Twilight's house. _Now to get to the bottom of this._ Lelouch told himself as he set forth for Ponyville. To his surprise, some ponies were actually still roaming the town at night, so this would all feel normal, and not like some secret mission. He knocked on her door and she answered.

"Oh Lelouch. So glad that you could make it. Come in!" Twilight was really glad to see him.

"Shouldn't you keep it down? Isn't Spike sleeping?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's sleeping over at Rarity's house for today." Twilight told him. He walked into the house to see a huge bouquet of flowers and a table set up for two.

"I—Is this for the both of us?" Lelouch stammered.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I hope this is like a friendly dinner, not a relationship dinner."

"Of course it is silly." _Plan L is going according to plan._ Twilight thought as he took a seat at the small table set up for them.

"So, what are we having today?" Lelouch asked

"It's nothing fancy really, just some sandwiches and drinks."

"Seems friendly enough."

"Do you want me to go get the drinks in the kitchen?" Twilight asked.

"That would be great, thanks." Lelouch answered. She walked into the kitchen and saw the two cups of what looked like ordinary water. _When you drink this, you'll be all mine._ Twilight let out a mischievous grin and walked to the table with their drinks.

"One water for you, and one water for me." Twilight set the two cups on the table. Lelouch reached a hoof for the cup of water that was designated for him. _Yes! Yes!_ Twilight though, looking as he drank the water. When Lelouch finished the water, he gasped and dropped the cup, shattering it into tiny pieces of glass.

"Twilight, what was… in that water?" Lelouch asked. _What was in that drink? I'm feeling a bit lightheaded._ Lelouch thought as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Lelouch woke up 10 minutes later.

"Lelouch are you alright?" Twilight shook him until he was awake.

"Twilight, did you knock me out? Is it because I don't tell you that I love you that much anymore?" Lelouch sounded perfectly normal, except what he said didn't. _Plan L was successful._ Twilight thought. Lelouch looked almost the same, but his eyes now lost their pupils, and were now a light shade of violet that gradually got darker while advancing upwards in the iris. He was under some sort of spell that Twilight used in the water to make him love her.

"Now Lelouch, would you come over here?" Twilight asked.

"Anything to make you happy." Lelouch advanced to her. She stuck her face out and gave him a passionate kiss. Both their eyes were closed as they did this. _This was all worth it._ Twilight thought as she departed from his face.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_It sure is getting late. I hope that Lelouch is all right._ Rainbow Dash thought as she looked out of the window towards Ponyville. The clock read 12:00 A.M. "He has been gone for 2 hours. Now that I know that, I'm really starting to worry." Rainbow Dash told herself out loud. She decided to go check on Lelouch, so she walked towards the front door.

"Tank, you're in charge of the house while I'm gone." Rainbow Dash made her final request as she closed the door to her home. She got to Ponyville in about 2 minutes. Ponies were still hanging out outside, even though most of the shops were closed. She looked around to see if Twilight and Lelouch were outside. She asked several ponies if they saw the two, but gained the results of 'no'. _This still helps though. They must be at Twilight's house._ Rainbow Dash thought as she made her way to Twilight's house. She knocked on the door, but nopony answered. She noticed that the door was open, so she took her chances and opened the door.

"Hey you two, I was just checking to see if Le—"She walked in with her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she gasped at the sight she saw. She saw that Twilight and Lelouch were kissing. To her it was the first time, but they kissed about 20 times already.

"What the hay is going on!?" Rainbow Dash demanded to get some answers. Twilight left Lelouch's face as she heard Rainbow Dash's voice ring in her ears.

"Rainbow! Don't you know how to knock?" Twilight asked.

"I did knock. Lelouch, how could you? I thought that…" Rainbow Dash was too chocked up to complete her sentence. Lelouch just looked at her, dumb-struck with his now possessed eyes. Tears formed in Rainbow Dash's eyes at the sight rerolling in her head. "I think *sniff* I'll go home now. Lelouch, don't… bother coming back into my life. I hate you!" She flew away from Twilight's house, leaving a trail of gray behind her. Suddenly, it started raining in Ponyville. _Is this how it feels? To be betrayed by true love?_ Rainbow Dash thought as she wiped away tears in her eyes while flying back home.

"What was that all about?" Lelouch asked, still controlled by the potion.

"Nothing. Just let it all go." Twilight told him as she pulled him in for their 21st kiss of the night. Both their eyes were closed, but when they were an inch away, Lelouch shot his eyes open and pulled her away.

"Twilight, damn, what happened? Whoa, it's 12 already? How long have I been here?" Lelouch was more confused than ever. The spell he was under had worn off.

"You've been here for only 30 minutes." Twilight lied.

"Well, if it's that late already, I better go." Lelouch told her as he opened the door. He saw that it was raining outside. _She'll be worried if I don't come back now. I can't let anything stop me._ Lelouch thought as he flew into the air. He got to the house, soaking wet, and entered. He went into his room and when he saw it, he gasped. It was demolished, and he saw that Rainbow Dash was the cause of it.

"Rainbow! What are you—" He gasped as he saw that her mane and tail had lost its rainbow feature and was now wilting and grey.

"Don't act so stupid! What part of 'don't bother coming back into my life' didn't you understand!?" He heard pain in her voice and was wondering what happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lelouch told her as a small tornado ripped through his room. When it vanished, he approached her.

"Don't lay a single hoof on me!" She told him. He hesitated and retracted his hoof.

"is there anything I can help you with?" Lelouch asked.

"Get…out." She told him. Lelouch now felt pain course through his body at the command given to him. Tears now formed in his eyes at the sudden change of emotions running through both of them. "Get out of here! Even knowing that you exists hurts me, but I won't go all the way into killing you, so…just go." He made his way for the door and spread his wings out slowly. She watched him from his room.

"Well? Get out!" She yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. He flew away from the house and lowered speed as he flew above Ponyville. _I can't ask for help here._ He thought as he figured that he would now reside on a mountain that he saw. Luckily, he found a cave there, but that wasn't enough to cure the pain he felt inside. He rested his head on the cold, stony floor. _What do I do now? I don't even know what happened in the first place._ Rage filled his mind as he thought through what tore their new relationship apart so fast.

"Your sadness disturbs me." A black and purple Pegasus unicorn with red eyes approached him. Lelouch looked up and saw the mare, the look of helpful evil in her eyes. "I know more about you than you'd expect." She told him.

"Wh—who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I am Sinister Shadow."

"Alright. How do you know so much about me?" Lelouch asked.

"I have a power that allows me to go through anypony's thoughts. You have the power of Geass and wield the mask of Zero correct?" She told him. He gasped at the information. "Ahahaha! I see that you are surprised. However, I need to tell you why I'm really here. You must wield the mask of Zero once more in this world. Doing this will answer all your problems that just happened in the past hours." Sinister Shadow informed him.

"Become…Zero? But how?" Lelouch asked. She summoned Zero's mask and his garb for him.

"I can create anything, just like that." She told him. "Also, you may want to try that Geass of yours now." She added. Lelouch concentrated and closed his eyes. He opened them and they were now both encompassed with Geass.

"But...I tested my Geass and it didn't work the first time I tried it."

"Yes. That was because there is no danger in this world, but now, your Geass is 100% functional." She replied. "Here" She gave him the Zero outfit, helmet and all. Lelouch put it on and was now ready. He opened up the eye socket that let him use the Geass in his left eye. "Now Lelouch, will you help me take over Ponyville, and perhaps all of Equestria?" She asked. Lelouch didn't know that her plan was to do this. _I don't want to take over Ponyville. However, I have no life there anymore, so what's the point of resisting this plan?_

"We set out tomorrow." Lelouch replied with a turn which made his cape move with the wind.

"Perfect. I hope you know that you will not regret this choice." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't." He replied. _From this moment forward, my heart simply couldn't accept it. This fake life I was never able to fit into, all the time that was lost, these ponies befriending me, giving me a life as one of the herd, and yet…the truth continues to guide me toward itself. To hell with all of that! I was never intended to live in this world in peace. No, all those days were just simple wake up calls that would bring me to my real calling. I was meant to become Zero again, but this time, reign total destruction over all those who now hate me. Because why stop when a rumor just spreads? Ponyville, you will regret the day you heard the name Lelouch Vi Britannia!_

* * *

Some of you may be thinking, 'WTF is going on!' I hope the heartbreaking scene was good. Try listening to everypony's favorite love/heartbreak scene song, Everytime We Touch. It really adds that effect on some people. So what's going to happen next? Will Lelouch destroy Ponyville and take over Equestria with Sinister Shadow? Will Rainbow Dash ever love again? Is Twilight and Rainbow's friendship going to still be? Do Applejack and Rarity have a say in all of this? Will I die before pumping out the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 8! ~Geasswolf Out.


	8. Chapter 8 The Prophecy

Hey everypony! Sorry if this took too long. I've been busy doing some other things that allow me to take a break from typing. I tried to stay away from using some sort of prophecy, but it seemed to be the only way to continue the story. Also, this is where I think I messed up in the story due to taking breaks from typing, then typing a little everyday. I hope it's not a problem and enjoy Chapter 8. P.S. Question answered from Ch.7:I am alive!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Prophecy

_Applejack woke up_ this morning from her alarm clock. _Boy, I sure hope that I can get some farming done today._ She thought as she exited her room. She walked downstairs and was about to exit the house, until she saw the weather conditions outside. It was rainy and gray outside. _Is Rainbow not doing her job?_ She wondered because usually the skies would be clear when she woke up. She decided to go find Rainbow Dash and give her a good scolding for not doing her job. She looked at each cloud hovering above Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash!" She called out, but there was no answer. _She could still be sleeping, but how will I go wake her up? Earth ponies can't walk on clouds._ She remembered as she gazed up at the gray cloud home that belonged to her friend. She then thought of an idea. First, she walked over to Twilight's house. She knocked on the door.

"Applejack. What are you doing outside? It's pouring!"

"Obviously." Twilight let her inside and Applejack shook the rain off of her. "I need your help. Could you use some magic so that I can go walk on clouds?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? Wait, why do you need it?" Twilight was curious.

"I'm going to talk with Rainbow about all this ruckus in Ponyville. The skies should be clear as hay right now." Applejack told her.

"Alright then." Twilight's horn glowed purple and an aura of purple surrounded Applejack. "Okay. You should be able to walk on clouds for about an hour. Will that be enough time?" She asked.

"More than enough. Thanks partner!" She said as she walked over to the area below Rainbow Dash's house. _Should I have told her that I am the cause of all of this?_ Twilight wondered as she closed the door to her house. When she got there, she pulled out her lasso and swung it above her head. _Let's hope this works._ She thought as she threw it at one of the columns of her house. She watched in hope as the lasso flew into the air. It finally latched on to one of the columns and she cheered.

"Yee-haw!" She cheered as she now climbed the rope. In 5 minutes, she was at the base of the cloud house. When she descended from the rope, an aura of blue surrounded her hooves to show that she was able to walk on the clouds of her friend's house.

"Rainbow Dash! We need to talk." She said as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She kept knocking, and one of her knocks pushed the door a little, showing that the house door was unlocked. She walked inside and saw a huge mess on the floor that led to a room. She also heard the sound of crying, which made her even more curious. She followed the trail and stopped at the doorway of the room. "Dear Celestia." She said as she looked at the room, wide-eyed. The room was completely devastated. Fragments of cloth and pieces of the wall were everywhere. In the corner of the room, she saw her friend and walked up to her. She stared in horror at Rainbow Dash. Her rainbow colored mane was now just gray.

"Sugarcube, what happened?" Applejack asked. Her friend was still sobbing as if she wasn't there. "C'mon, you can tell your friend Applejack." She assured her.

"Do you want to know?" Rainbow Dash spoke, sobbing in between words.

"Of course. Anything to understand why the skies are pitch black now." Those words caused her friend to cry even more.

"Now there are more things to add to my list of mistakes in my life." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Sugarcube, just please, please tell me what's wrong." Applejack begged.

"Last night, I saw Lelouch kissing Twilight. When he came back, he didn't know what I was talking about. I kicked him out of the house, but even though I hate him, there is still a place inside my heart reserved for him. I just...just don't know what to do now." Rainbow Dash stopped crying, and just kept her voice at a sad level.

"I'll help ya. We have only known him for a week or maybe even days, but if I know Lelouch, or anypony for that matter, they wouldn't just forget a moment like that." Applejack told her.

"You're right. We need to get to the bottom of this right away!" Rainbow Dash regained the confidence inside of her voice.

"That's the Rainbow Dash I like to hear!" Applejack exclaimed. She then noticed that Rainbow Dash regained the color orange in her mane and tail.

"So, how do we get to the bottom of this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, we need to figure out anything suspicious about the both of them." Applejack replied.

"Well, Lelouch not remembering any of it counts. Also, when I entered on them, he just looked at me, confused as hay! He didn't even hesitate to chase after me and explain." Rainbow Dash informed her.

"So far so good. Now, anything about Twilight?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash trailed through her mind, seeking out anything mysterious about Twilight. She closed her eyes and concentrated more. A scene rerolled in her head of her and Twilight at the bookstore in the mall. "Love Magic: The Easiest Way to Make You Happy?" She said in her memory of the scene. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Everything makes sense now. Twilight bought this book at the mall called Love Magic: The Easiest Way to Make You Happy. She said that she would buy it for anypony to borrow, but now it all adds up. She put a love spell on Lelouch to make him love her. That explains why she wanted to see him that night. Now I feel so bad about kicking him out of the house." Tears started to form into her eyes again. "If…only I could tell him how sorry I am." She sobbed.

"I'm sure you will find a way to tell him sorry somehow. But for now, we need to go to Twilight's house and have a little 'chat' with that pony." Applejack stated. "But first, can you clear the sky in Ponyville?" She asked. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew outside. In 1 minute, she flew back inside of her house.

"Thanks Applejack. If it wasn't for you, then I never think that I would have gained my confidence back." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Don't mention it. You still have 5 more colors to go." Applejack informed her. Rainbow Dash looked at her tail and was that the only stripe of color was orange.

"Great, now we have to fix my rainbow colored mane and tail." Rainbow Dash complained.

"Don't worry, it'll come back somehow. Oh yeah, can you give me a lift back to Ponyville?" She asked.

"Of course I can. Anything for the friend that helped me." Rainbow Dash grabbed her and they flew out the door and to Twilight's house. They both knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Applejack and Rainbow…" Rainbow Dash pushed her out of the way and walked inside.

"We both want you to sit your flank down and talk!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her.

"I honestly don't know…" Twilight was interrupted.

"Just cut the nonsense and talk already." Applejack said.

"Alright, what do you want to know friends?"

"Why did you use a love spell on Lelouch yesterday?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Because I love him more than you do okay! I think he deserves better than you." Twilight said.

"You'll regret saying that!" Rainbow Dash charged at her, but Applejack held her back.

"Calm down Lassie, we didn't come here to start trouble. We got what we needed to know, so we'll leave." Applejack dragged Rainbow Dash out of the house.

"Can you believe her?! I swear on Celestia when I get my hooves on her." Rainbow Dash stated angrily.

"I can't believe it myself. This Is a whole new Twilight we're seeing. I hope there is nopony else who has another side to them." Applejack hoped.

"Now what? Lelouch is nowhere in Ponyville. I don't know where he is. I just hope he's okay." Rainbow Dash told her.

"I'm sure he is Rainbow Dash, I'm sure he is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight paced around her house, thinking about what she just did. _What did I just say? I didn't mean it so much like that. When I answered Lelouch's question about our friendship, I really meant it. I didn't want some love to ruin our friendship. I need to go apologize._ She thought. She heard her door open and wanted to see who it was. It was Spike, but he looked like he needed to tell her something.

"Twilight! Twilight! I have something important for you!" Spike ran towards her and she stopped him with a hoof.

"Alright Spike, let it out. What is it?" She asked.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia that I got last night." Spike handed her the letter.

"Let's see. Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have some very urgent news to tell you. A new force of evil is arising known as the Sinister Zero Prophecy. This is all I can tell you. The rest is up to you to find out. Your mentor, Princess Celestia. Spike, do you realize what this means?" Twilight said.

"All I understood was an evil force. Is that good enough?" He asked.

"Spike, hand me a book about prophecies in Equestria." She commanded.

"Got it." He went to the shelf labeled P and scanned through it. He found the book and handed it over to her.

"Thanks Spike. Now let's see…" Twilight flipped to the S section of the book. "Shadow Prophecy, no. Oh, here it is, Sinister Shadow Prophecy."

"What does it say?" Spike asked.

"A Pegasus unicorn by the name of Sinister Shadow will find a pony that lost all they needed in their life. She will then use them to take over all of Equestria. Spike this is horrible! We need to warn everypony." Twilight walked outside and looked for Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Well look who it is." Rainbow Dash said as she saw Twilight.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff back there. I really didn't mean it."

"You expect me to believe that? For an egghead, I expected you to be smarter." She replied spitefully.

"No, I really mean this from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry for taking him from you. Do you accept?" Twilight asked.

"What do you think I should do?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack.

"This is for you, not me." Applejack replied.

"Okay then." Twilight gave her a friendly hug. "Just promise not to do something like that ever again kay'?"

"I promise." Twilight told them.

"Now, what did you want to warn us about?" Applejack asked.

"It's about a new evil that is arising. Princess Celestia sent me a letter that said that the Sinister Zero Prophecy is starting to come true." Twilight informed them.

"What the hay is the Sinister Zero Prophecy?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight explained what the prophecy was and they now thought out a plan to stop the impending chaos.

"So, now we need to gather the Elements of Harmony and bring justice to Equestria." Twilight informed them.

"Well then, I'll go get Fluttershy while you two get Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash declared as she flew off to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Well this won't be too hard. Rarity and Pinkie's houses are nearby." Twilight said.

"I'll go get Pinkie Pie." Applejack told her.

"Then I'll go get Rarity. If you see Rainbow Dash, tell her to meet up at the fountain in the park." Twilight informed her. Applejack nodded and walked towards the Sugarcube Corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash flew towards the Everfree Forest to get to Fluttershy's house. She saw a small cottage up ahead and decreased in speed. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Oh Rainbow Dash, what brings you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"We need to stop an evil that is coming." Rainbow Dash informed her.

"What happened to your mane and tail?" Fluttershy wondered

"I'll explain later. Now are you in or what?" She said.

"Alright then." She responded in her quiet voice. They both opened their wings and flew back to Ponyville. When they arrived, they saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight said to go meet up at the fountain in the park." Applejack informed them. Rainbow Dash nodded and flew over to the park. When she arrived, Twilight and Rarity were there already. Later, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy followed.

"So, what are we here for?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Princess Celestia says that the Sinister Zero Prophecy is coming." Twilight told them.

"What is that?" Rarity asked.

"If the books are correct, a alicorn by the name of Sinister Shadow will recruit a pony that has lost all hope in their life. She will use that pony to take over all of Equestria." She explained.

"Alright then. But now I have another question: Rainbow Dash, what happened to your rainbow colored tail and mane?" Rarity questioned.

"Do you all want to hear the story?" She asked. They all nodded. "Alright. I caught Lelouch and Twilight kissing, which broke my heart." They all gasped and looked over at Twilight. She continued. "Then I told Lelouch to stay out my life and that he should never come back." Rainbow Dash did her best to keep calm. "He then returned home clueless about what happened. I told him to get out, and now because of me, he's lost in Equestria." Rainbow Dash wiped her eyes.

"So sadness made you lose your colors?" Pinkie Pie confirmed.

"Yup, but Applejack helped me regain my confidence this morning, so all I have is orange for now." She informed them. Twilight was the only one crying now.

"To think that I caused all of this. I must be the worst friend ever!" She cried.

"Dearie, we all make mistakes sometime in our life. Don't put too much pressure on yourself." Rarity assured her.

"Rarity's right. Now stop your crying and let's start finding a way to stop the Sinister Zero Prophecy!" Rainbow Dash declared. They now made their way to Canterlot to meet with Princess Celestia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, it seems like our grand entrance won't be much of a surprise at all." Sinister Shadow told Lelouch at they looked out on Ponyville at the mountaintop.

"Why, what's going on?" He asked.

"Dear Princess Celestia knows about our uprise and has already set up protection for all of Equestria." She informed.

"That won't help at all. If only they knew how much destruction we both can bring." Lelouch stated.

"You're right. To think that a pony like yourself could have such power. I'm happy to have found you." She complimented.

"Enough talk, are we ready to head for Canterlot?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. First, we need to demonstrate our power and show them that we are a force to be reckoned with. So, we shall first take over Ponyville." Lelouch nodded at the idea and they set off for Ponyville. When they got there, Lelouch looked around. _None of them are here, so they must be setting up for defense at Canterlot._ He guessed.

"Ponies of Ponyville, your day of reckoning begins…now." Sinister Shadow announced, which caused everypony to stop what they were doing and go outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Now wait just a min…" The mayor was stopped as Lelouch stepped up. He opened the socket in his mask to use the Geass from both of his eyes.

"Silence, and obey both of us!" He commanded. His Geass flowed through every single pony who was watching their display.

"We will now obey." Every pony in Ponyville bowed in front of them.

"Hahahahaha! Good job. Now, we shall have no problem running this pathetic town." Sinister Shadow said. She used magic to set the town ablaze. "It adds to the evil that now runs this town." All of a sudden, 4 ponies from the Canterlot Royal Guard arrived.

"Stop what you are doing!" One of them said.

"Why stop? The fun has just begun!" Sinister Shadow retorted. She made way for Lelouch to look at them.

"No problem. I want all 4 of you to go back to Canterlot and tell Princess Celestia that Ponyville is safe." His Geass worked and they all nodded and flew back to Canterlot.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

"Don't worry. You may not know this, but I am Zero, the pony that works miracles." He took his helmet off and fixed his mane.

"Alright, so what's your plan?" She asked.

"Those 4 were just a mere distraction for the Princess. When she thinks that Ponyville is safe, she'll not know that we have attacked already. If her intelligence isn't so high, then this plan will work. If it doesn't, then we will know a thing or two about her." He explained. He put his mask back on and faced all the ponies in front of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the castle, Princess Celestia awaited the arrival of the Canterlot Royal Guards she sent to Ponyville. When they arrived, she asked them a question.

"Is Ponyville disaster free?" She asked.

"Yes Princess. All of the ponies are living happy and safe, for now." One of them announced. She looked at them and saw that something wasn't right. Their eyes were all outlined in red, so she touched each of them with her horn and they all reverted back to normal.

"Now, how is Ponyville?" She repeated.

"Sinister Shadow and a masked pony have taken full control. We are trying to remember why we didn't stop them and just came back here." One told her.

"Good work you four. I'll call for your assistance when the time comes." _So, they have some sort of mind controlling spell. Nothing I can't handle._ She thought as the Canterlot Royal Guards walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"When will we get there?" Rainbow Dash asked as they all rode a chariot to Canterlot.

"In just the right time I hope." Twilight said.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you've gained some new colors." Rarity told her. She now had orange, green, yellow, and red on her tail and mane.

"You're right. Two to go. I just hope that this doesn't affect me in any way." Rainbow Dash said. In 20 minutes, they arrived in Canterlot. Ponies that were a part of the Canterlot Royal Guard were everywhere.

"This must really be bad." Fluttershy stated.

"I know. We should go see Princess Celestia right away then." Twilight informed them.

"But I want to go see the shops." Rarity complained.

"No time to shop now Sugarcube." Applejack pushed Rarity forward. They arrived at the steps that led to Princess Celestia's castle.

Now, is everypony ready? This is one of the many steps in saving Ponyville, and all of Equestria." Twilight stated. They all nodded and headed up the steps and into the castle. Twilight saw Princess Celestia and ran up to her.

"How are all of you doing?" Princess Celestia greeted them.

"We are all fine. We came here as fast as we could." Twilight told her.

"What about that other pony? What was his name? Lelouch?"

"He's not with us anymore. I kinda kicked him out." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Why?"

"Long story Princess. Now, what do we do to stop Sinister Shadow?" Twilight asked. Princess Celestia took out a case and opened it, showing them the Elements of Harmony.

"You'll need these to help. They will be used to bring Sinister Shadow to an end, and it will be used to help the poor pony that lost everything they had in their life." Princess Celestia informed them. Twilight grabbed the box and handed each one of them their designated necklace and her tiara.

"Well, what do we do now?" Twilight asked.

"I think it's best if you rest for today." Princess Celestia suggested.

"Wait, but what if they attack at night?" Twilight responded.

"Don't worry. The Canterlot Royal Guard has everything under control, so you three can rest for today." She informed them. She called one of the guards and made him guide the six of them to rooms inside of the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sinister Shadow, it's getting late, what shall we do now?" Lelouch asked.

"I actually had a special duty for you. Do you think that you are up for the task?" She asked. He nodded. "I want you to go to Canterlot and invade Princess Celestia's castle." She informed him.

"Shall I go now?"

"Yes, but let me help you." He was enveloped in a black and red aura. "Now you can use magic to your advantage." She told him.

"Wait, what do I do when I get there?" he questioned.

"Oh right. I want you to take over Canterlot while I take care of Ponyville. That won't be hard for you right?" She asked.

"Trust me; taking over Canterlot will be mere child's play." He spread out his wings.

"Wait, you'll need to get there stealthily, so make sure you use an invisibility spell." She informed him.

"Got it." He set off for Canterlot, which he could see from Ponyville. In 20 minutes, he neared the castle. He used the invisibility spell like he was instructed and walked around Canterlot. _This is going to be easier than I planned. _He thought as he walked past several guards. He approached the door leading to the castle and walked through it without opening it. _Now, where does this Princess sleep?_ He wondered as he walked around the castle. He walked into a hallway full of doors. _Great. _He thought as he now needed to figure out which one was her room. All the doors were big and regal, so that didn't help at all. He chose one of the 8 doors and walked inside. The room was normal sized, but he noticed that Fluttershy was in this room. _What is she doing here?_ He wondered as he left the room. He walked into another door and gasped. He saw that Rainbow Dash inhabited this room.

"I really hope that we can at least find Lelouch sometime. I'm actually worried about him." She said. _Worried about me? You decide to ruin my life here, and now you want to help?_ He turned around with a look of hatred and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash held a pillow in her hooves. He then continued his search for Princess Celestia's room. He searched other rooms and saw Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight in each of the rooms he looked in, which angered him because he wanted to find Princess Celestia already. _Alright. Only two doors to go._ Lelouch looked at the two doors at the end of the hallway. He walked through the wall and saw a white pony with a multiple colored mane. _That must be the Princess. Time to make my appearance._ Lelouch stood in a corner and released the invisibility spell.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't Princess Celestia." Lelouch said. She turned around and looked at him.

"Who are you, and why don't you take off that mask?" She asked.

"it would be my pleasure." He placed a hoof on his mask and removed it. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the soon to be ruler of Equestria." He said.

"Lelouch? Wait, Twilight told me about you. What's with the sudden change?" She asked.

"Answer this: What happens when your life has no meaning in its current state? Do you give in and accept that fact, or do you do anything to give it meaning once more?" Lelouch asked.

"I see what you are getting at, but that doesn't help me understand why you aren't good anymore."

"My life in this world was full of lies. Full of friends that tried to pull me in as one of them. I chose the path of meaning. It's merely an easy choice." He answered.

"No friendship is fake in this world. Your six friends are really your friends and you need to know that. Is it because of Rainbow Dash kicking you out?" She asked. He laughed at the guess.

"Ahahaha! Princess, you really are a funny one. I can live without them, which is what I'm doing now because I, Lelouch Vi Britannia order you to hand over Equestria to me." He activated his Geass and she was now under the control of Geass.

"What's going on in here?" Princess Luna barged in and saw her sister. "What have you done to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I just took a bit of stress off her back. Nothing I can't help you with as well." Lelouch approached her. "Princess Luna, formerly Nightmare Moon, we share a lot of similarities. We are like a coin, two sided. However, our paths for power are opposite. Now, I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to let me rule Equestria in your place." Both of the ponies looked at Lelouch.

"Yes, your majesty." They both told him.

"Good, I want you both to announce this tomorrow to everypony in Equestria." He commanded.

"Yes, we will do it first thing in the morning." Princess Celestia told him.

_Perfect. With me ruling Equestria, I'll just throw that Sinister Shadow away like a piece of trash. Her work here is done after all. _He thought as he put his Zero mask back on and walked towards the throne. _This will be all mine in no time_.

* * *

Well, what do yo think is going to happen next? It isn't my best, but I'm pretty sure it isn't my worst either. There are questions that you may be wondering about the story, or maybe even myself, but every question has an answer. I almost forgot to put this. I am letting the readers decide which series is going to be in the next Bonds Beyond Worlds story. So make sure to vote for the one you want. ~Geasswolf Out


	9. Chapter 9 Zero

Here's Chapter 9 coming faster than I expected. My day yesterday was really boring, so I was in my room typing this story up half the day. I wouldn't say the chapter is short, but it's shorter than recent chapters. Well, I don't know what to say as a small summary without giving anything away, so just enjoy this chapter =3. (P.S. Just in case some of you didn't know, thoughts are in italics, except for the first few words in the story.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Zero

_Twilight woke up_ to the sound of Princess Celestia's voice. "Twilight, you have to wake up." She said.

"Princess Celestia! What do you want this early?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you later, for now I want you to get the rest of your friends and meet us in the grand hall of the castle." Princess Celestia left the room. _I wonder what she could want._ Twilight thought as she walked out of her room. She knocked on each one of her friend's doors and they all walked out of their rooms.

"Twilight, what the hay do you want? I'm soooo tired." Rainbow Dash complained.

"Sorry about your lack of sleep everypony, but Princess Celestia wants to see us in the grand hall for some reason." Twilight informed them.

"Maybe it's about Sinister Shadow." Applejack guessed.

"I also think that as well." Fluttershy agreed.

"That does seem the most reasonable, but there is only one way to find out. Come on girls." Twilight led them into the grand hall. They saw that a whole bunch of ponies in the hall. The Royal Guards, citizens, it seemed like all of Canterlot was in here.

"I welcome all of you here today. I'm sorry to take away your precious sleep, but I have a big announcement to make." The ponies in the hall all conversed about what the announcement could be. "My sister and I have decided to step down from being the rulers of Equestria." She announced. Everypony gasped at the announcement, but Twilight seemed to be the most confused one out of everypony. Princess Celestia approached them

"Step down? Princess Celestia, you're joking right?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"But why are you stepping down?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Being Princess has tired both my sister and I, so we decided to take a break from it." She informed them.

"That's crazy. You would never do something like that!" Twilight said. Princess Celestia walked back to the pedestal of her throne.

"Don't worry everypony. My sister and I have already found a replacement." She stood there and a pony with a cape and a mask came from behind her. "This is Zero. He will be your new ruler until then." She proclaimed.

"Thank you for the introduction Princess Celestia. I won't let you down." He said. Lelouch scanned the crowd and saw his old group of friends. They noticed that his face was facing them and they all looked away. When the conference was over, the six ponies decided to go group up in Twilight's room.

"I hope you are all thinking what I'm thinking, except you Pinkie Pie." Twilight stated.

"So, you weren't thinking about cake?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, I am thinking about the actions just made by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Passing on the kingdom to somepony that isn't related to them just doesn't seem like anything a ruler would do." Twilight explained.

"So, are we going to do some problem solving or what?" Applejack said.

"I think we can get to solving this entire thing out, but what scares me most is that Zero figure. I mean, he wears a mask, but does he ever take it off?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"So much mysteries and we still have Sinister Shadow to deal with as well." Twilight reminded them.

"We should deal with the stuff inside the castle first. I mean, we are in the castle." Fluttershy suggested.

"I agree." Rarity said.

"Okay then it's settled. We all try and figure out what's wrong with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and figure out about Zero." Twilight stated.

"Quick question: who do we figure out first though? The Princesses or Zero?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If we help the Princesses first, then they can help us gain information in figuring out about Zero. So, let's help the Princesses first." Twilight replied. They all agreed and they set out to Princess Celestia's room. Twilight knocked on the door and she answered.

"Ah Twilight and friends. Come on in." She let them all inside of her room. They all took a seat on the floor while Princess Celestia took a seat on her rug next to her fireplace.

"We need to talk to you about your decision that you just made out there." Twilight informed her.

"Well, what do you need to know? I'm sure I explained everything out there." She replied.

"You did, but from being your student all these years, that decision is nothing that you would do." Twilight said.

"Twilight, I think something is wrong, and I see what it is." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Well what is it?" She replied.

"Look at her eyes." She pointed a hoof towards them.

"They are outlined in red. But what does that have to do with anything?" Twilight thought about the observation made. _Of course! She must be under some spell that Zero used on her._ "Thanks Rainbow. I owe you one." She said as she walked up to Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia, you aren't yourself. You are under some sort of spell used to manipulate your mind." Twilight explained.

"Spell? Twilight, as your teacher I'd know if I was under the influence of a spell." She scolded her.

"Please, just trust me on this." Twilight said as her horn glowed purple. A magic aura surrounded Princess Celestia as she looked at her student in confusion. When she was fully enveloped in the purple aura, the red ring around her eyes shattered. Princess Celestia fell to the ground.

"I hope I did the removal spell right." Twilight hoped. About 2 minutes later, Princess Celestia woke up.

"What are you six doing here?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"We came to figure out why you gave away your kingdom." Pinkie Pie told her.

"Give away my kingdom? I would never do such a thing!" She stated.

"Princess. You were under a spell, and Twilight helped you get out of it." Applejack told her.

"I knew my faithful student will help me one day. Thank you." She bowed to Twilight.

"Don't worry about it. Now we can ask you questions about what happened yesterday." Twilight said.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Well, who put you under the spell to control you?" Twilight asked.

"It was a masked pony. His name was Zero. I saw his face, but after he used magic on me, I can't seem to remember what he looked like. But, he also went by another name as well, one which I cannot remember." She answered.

"So far, so good." Rainbow Dash said.

"She also got Princess Luna, in case you didn't know." Fluttershy told her.

"My sister too? We need to find her right away!" She exclaimed as she ran out of her room. The six ponies followed. They ran through the grand hall where Zero was sitting on his throne.

"Former Princess Celestia and you six, where are you off to?" He asked.

"Try and act like you aren't Princess anymore." Twilight whispered.

"We…we are off to find my sister. We were planning on taking a walk outside." She said.

"Very well then." He answered. When they left, he was at a point of curiosity. _She's not under the effect of Geass anymore. She was just acting like she was, but her eyes told me everything. Somepony here has a way to cancel Geass._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The seven ponies walked around the castle looking for Princess Luna. They passed by one of the Royal Guards and asked him where she was.

"Last time I saw her, she was at the balcony of the castle." He answered. Princess Celestia bowed her head in thanks and they headed for the castle's balcony. When they arrived, they saw Princess Luna.

"Sister, we need to talk." Princess Celestia said.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"We need to gain Equestria back." She told her.

"Regain Equestria? Controlling this place is too much work." She said.

"Looks like reason doesn't stop this magic." Twilight whispered.

"Now we know more about this power at least." She said as her horn glowed a light gold color. She approached her sister and she was now encased with a gold aura. The same thing happened to Princess Luna and the red ring around her pupils disappeared and she fell to the ground. When she woke up, she was confused as to what just happened.

"The masked pony Zero controlled you and I to give him Equestria. Now we need to get it back." She informed her.

"I can't believe we would do that." She was shocked at the actions her sister and herself made.

"Well now we try and get it back!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yes, but what if he puts up a fight?" Twilight asked.

"It eight of us and one of him. What could he possibly do to us?" Applejack said.

"He did used magic to control the princesses, so he may be one tough pony." Rarity answered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Is everypony ready?" Princess Celestia asked. They all chanted the word 'yes!' and headed out to the grand hall. They passed by some Royal Guards as they walked by.

"Make sure to clear out the castle and protect the outside of Canterlot." She told the guard. He didn't know why, but she was the Princess after all, so he nodded and told the other guards the plan of evacuation. When they got to the grand hall, they faced Zero.

"Well, well, well, it's great to see you two here along with you six. I'm guessing that you want Equestria back?" He asked.

"That's right Zero. And we'll put up a fight even if we have to." Princess Celestia told him.

"A fight? Alright then. Where shall I begin?" He lifted a hoof and a bolt of black lightning outline in red struck through the roof of the castle, shattering it. Princess Celestia set up a barrier surrounding the ponies on her side. They all looked up at the sky and saw that it was shrouded in darkness. The clouds were grey and the sky was pitch black.

"You must be unaware of the power I bear from Sinister Shadow." He told them. Princess Luna shot a blue and black sphere at Zero. It hit him and he fell down to the floor.

"Big talk for a weak pony." Applejack said. They all cheered and when they looked back, they noticed that Zero disappeared.

"Looking for me?" He shot a black sphere at Princess Luna and knocked her down.

"Princess!" They all said.

"I'll be okay. Just stop Zero." She ordered.

"I'll stay here with you. Girls, can you stop him by yourselves?" Princess Celestia asked.

"We'll try." Twilight handed each of them the pieces needed to make them become the Elements of Harmony.

"Do you really think that a couple of accessories will be enough to stop me?" He let out a maniacal laugh at the sight.

"You don't know how many enemies we've stopped with the Elements. We'll be happy to add you to that list!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Alright then. I'll meet you six at the mountain over there. I don't want to ruin this castle." He said as he teleported away from them and to the mountain. When he got there, he realized he had enough time to think his plan through. He removed his mask and sat down, holding it with one hoof. _This is too easy of a victory. I may be outnumbered, but I outclass them in strength. I must note that I can't show them my identity or any signs of it being their friend Lelouch trying to take over Equestria._ He thought as he tossed his helmet into the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the castle, the ponies were starting their voyage to the mountains.

"I wish for you six the best of luck in defeating Zero. You always seem to know how to stop the enemy, so that's all you need to do." They bowed in thanks and headed for the mountain where they would commence in their battle with Zero. They looked over at where Ponyville would be and saw that what was there was an orange light.

"Ponyville's…. on fire?" Twilight said. They all saw this and tears started to form in their eyes.

"Now we have a real reason to stop Zero. If we stop him, we can save Ponyville and defeat Sinister Shadow." Rainbow Dash stated. They arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Is everypony ready? This battle will be tough, so I wish the best for all of you." Twilight told them. At the peak of the mountain, Lelouch heard his former friends talking as they climbed up the mountain. He rushed and put his Zero mask back on. When they arrived at the top, he looked at them.

"You kept me waiting this long? I thought that you six were scared to fight me." He said.

"Well… I sort of am." Fluttershy replied

"Good, you know how to make good choices Fluttershy. Maybe you should make all of your friends consider doing the same." He told her.

'Don't listen to him Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash urged her not to.

"Wait, why doesn't he use some mind control magic on us then?" Pinkie Pie asked but was tackled by the other five.

"No need to blame her for the idea. I'm choosing not to for reasons only I have." He stated.

"Well then, us six against you it is then" Applejack told him.

"Give me your all." Under his mask, Lelouch gave a taunting glare.

"You asked for it. Ready everypony?" Twilight asked as the ponies all grouped together in front of Zero. Twilight's eyes glowed white as their necklaces shot beams of what were imprinted on them. Rarity's shot out a diamond shape, Applejack's shot an apple shape, Rainbow Dash's shot lightning bolts, Fluttershy's shot out butterflies, and Pinkie Pie's shot out a balloon shape. Colors of red, blue, orange, yellow, purple and white approached Zero.

"What kind of act is this?" Zero asked them as a rainbow approached him from the sky. He looked up at it and gasped as it made contact with him. The ponies noticed that the area around him was covered in smoke.

"I think *pant* we did it." Rainbow Dash told them in a victorious tone.

"Hahahahaha! Did you really think some simple trick like that would stop me?" Zero told them as he approached them, the only thing torn being his cape.

"It…didn't work?" Twilight said in fear, wondering what else Zero could do.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle it didn't. But I congratulate you all on effort." He said.

"I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way then!" Applejack pulled out her lasso and swung it, putting Zero in its grasp. "Gotcha, you sneaky varmint!" Applejack said as she pulled him in.

"You'll need more than a rope to stop me." He said as his dark aura around him cut the rope apart. "Did I forget to mention that I am Zero, the pony that works miracles?" He asked.

"The only miracle you'll be making is the miracle of your defeat!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Rainbow Dash, hotheaded as ever I see." He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She asked in anger.

"I know more about the six of you than you think." He informed them.

"How can you know so much then?" Twilight asked.

"That's for you to find out yourselves. Also Rainbow Dash, you mane and tail don't seem to fulfill to your name yet." He remarked at the two colors missing.

"Shut up! I've gone through a lot lately." She retorted.

"As have I. You see, we are a lot alike you and I, you just don't know how yet." Zero said.

"Well you know so much about us, so why don't you tell us about yourself?" Twilight asked.

"I have worn this mask twice, one way for justice and another for the path of retribution and hate, that part being right now." He informed them.

"Why don't you take that mask off?" Rarity asked.

"The mask of Zero shall not be taken off unless done so by my decision." He stated. He then was assaulted by what seemed to be a cake.

"He'll need to take the mask off to clean it." Pinkie Pie told them.

"That actually sounds like a good idea Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Good idea?" Zero said with a small laugh in his voice. He used magic to clean the cake off of his mask. "When will the fighting begin?" Zero asked.

"Right now!" Twilight levitated a rock and hurled it at him. He teleported to avoid the rock. "His magic…it's incredible." Twilight said.

"How can we stop him? We couldn't even stop him by using the Elements of Harmony." Applejack questioned.

"I think it's my turn now." Zero teleported behind Applejack and lifted a hoof. A black box concealed Applejack and when he put his hoof down, Applejack fell to the ground, not lifeless, but in a great deal of pain.

"Applejack! You will pay for that whoever you are!" Fluttershy was now taken over by anger and charged at Zero. _It pains me to do this_. He used magic to hurl her away and into the stony wall.

"I think I'll back out for now." Rarity informed them. Lelouch raised a hoof and a black cage surrounded Rarity.

"Don't worry, no harm for you in here." He informed her.

"Why that's very generous of you, but still, help!" She called out to her friends. All that was left was Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Zero then turned and saw Pinkie Pie. He surrounded her with a black aura and then, she disappeared.

"What did you do with her?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I just sent her back to the castle. The battlefield is no place for her. But now, there are only two of you and one of me." Twilight and Rainbow Dash both looked around them. Applejack and Fluttershy were knocked out, while Rarity was stuck in a cage.

"C'mon Twilight, we still got this in our hooves." Rainbow Dash stated.

She nodded. "Right. But what can we do now? My magic is no match compared to his." Twilight said.

Zero overheard them. "Right. You both should give up right now."

"Never!" Rainbow Dash told him.

"I gave you the chance and you both blew it away." He replied calmly. He now used his magic to levitate Twilight and brought her near him. He then hung her above him. Rainbow Dash noticed that Twilight was now gasping for air.

"Twilight! Let her go!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Why? Because of her, you almost lost everything. You lost love, and a special pony in your heart, one going by the name of Lelouch." He tightened his grip around Twilight's neck and just threw her towards a wall.

"Now I guess it's just you and me." He said as he approached her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I am seeking out revenge. I have lost love as well, but it was all in a matter of confusion, something that I didn't understand that she did. She didn't explain anything to me, she didn't…she didn't explain her pain towards me!" Lelouch was starting to form tears under his mask. He then walked on the air over the cliff of the mountain. "You understand my pain now, my reason to take over Equestria?" He asked. _It can't be him, I know it._ Rainbow Dash thought as she watched him.

"Now, you are the only pony left. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I get it now. Why didn't you just explain to her what went wrong?" She asked.

"I…I tried but she wouldn't come to reason." He told her. "Now enough with the talk." He now took Rainbow Dash and came face-to-face with her. She struggled as she tried to be freed from his grasp.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." Lelouch told her as he tightened his grasp.

With the small amount of breath she had left, she muttered something. "December…5th" She told him. When he heard this, he gasped and loosened his grip on her neck. "Why are you so surprised?*pant* That is your birthday, isn't it Lelouch?" That last line caused his eyes to open wide in shock under his mask. _How did she know that it's me? _He let her go.

"You just said everything that I did to you. And you are right; I should have listened to you first instead of kicking you out. I also figured out that I couldn't really live without you now." She told him in a weak voice as she wrapped her front hooves onto him as some sort of hug. He gasped again at this motion and looked straight at her. She noticed that his mask started to turn white and started to disappear into tiny particles from the top of his mask to the bottom. When the mask went away fully, she noticed that the pony under the mask was indeed Lelouch. His eyes were halfway closed and were encompassed with Geass. His body was in a tired state, rocking back and forth until he finally fell out of Rainbow Dash's grasp and descended the side of the mountain.

"Lelouch!" She cried out and she flew down to go and catch him. He was falling at a fast rate, but Rainbow Dash was faster. Although not creating a rainbow behind her, she picked Lelouch up and flew him back to the top of the mountain.

"How is he?" Rarity asked as her cage disappeared and ran towards the two.

"He'll be fine, I know it."

* * *

So, they finally broke Lelouch free from the evil known as Sinister Shadow and the mask of Zero. What will they do now?(I already know cause I'm the writer) Just to make sure, when Lelouch falls in the end, I wanted him to look almost like his face after he was killed by Zero, but before he slid down that ramp thing on the float in the Season 2 Finale. Nothing much to say now. Also, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. ~Geasswolf Out _**UPDATE:**_ For the people that voted Bleach in the poll, vote again because I took it out. No it's not because it was winning, it's more because of how the last crossover story with Bleach turned out. I had to constantly look up stuff and it was a big bundle of hard work, so I may do Bleach, but don't count on it.


	10. Chapter 10 Checkmate

Sup again everypony. I would like to thank you all for giving this story over _**1,000** **views!**_ I don't know if I should be happy about this, but I think I should the way that my other stories have traveled this road to fanfiction. Also I would like to reply to a review I got from an anonymous reviewer: Sorry for the late reply. Lelouch actually isn't out of character because he just does his best to fit in, much like the way he acts when he attends Ashford in the anime. He only acts witty when needed, as you may have seen in Chapter 9. Again, sorry for the late reply because anonymous reviews don't show up in my review inbox, or whatever it's called. **_Don't forget to vote in the poll!_** Here's Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Checkmate

_Lelouch was lying_ down on the cold stone floor of the mountain. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry, and so was his hearing.

"Is he going to be all right?" Her voice was unclear, but he could tell it was Rarity.

"Yeah, just give him a couple of minutes to regain his strength." Rainbow Dash assured her. They were both above him, looking at his lifeless face.

"Rainbow…Dash?" Lelouch's eyes were halfway open and he spotted her.

"Thank Celestia you're alright. We were worried sick." Rarity told him as they both helped him get up.

"Girls, I'm really—" He was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"No, let me apologize first. I'm sorry for not listening to you first before everything. I must have been a terrible marefriend, especially if we only lasted for a day." She apologized.

"No need for an apology. I should apologize. I put more than half of my friends in danger." He looked around to see the unconscious bodies of Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight. "I let hatred take over me and almost put all of Equestria in danger. You shouldn't be the one to apologize, only me." Lelouch told her.

"Thanks for keeping me all clean by the way." Rarity told him.

"It goes to show that I had a bit of control." They laughed. Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash had hugged Lelouch and he returned it back. The two missing stripes of purple and blue both came back after they released each other.

"Now you're Rainbow Dash." Lelouch told her. She replied with a simple smile and then looked at him.

"Wait, don't you think purple and blue represent us?" She asked him.

"For you, blue I understand, but purple for me?" Lelouch answered.

"Well your eyes are purple right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"True, but enough talk, we need to help these three right away." Lelouch ran to Fluttershy's side.

"Why don't you just teleport them to the castle?" Rarity asked.

"I can't. I'm out of magic now. I guess the mask was everything." Lelouch told her.

"Well Rarity can do magic. Maybe she can heal them." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I've never performed healing magic, but I'll try." Rarity walked over to Twilight's side. She shrouded her with a blue aura that suddenly turned green. A circle now formed under Twilight and sparkles arose from it. Twilight's body was now being lifted by the various sparkles and a white light now surrounded her. Rarity now concentrated even more. Rarity ran out of energy and Twilight fell to the ground. The three of them ran to her side.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Lelouch asked. Her eyes opened a little bit.

"Le…Lelouch?" She said. The three smiled and helped her up. "When did Lelouch get here?" Twilight asked.

"As much as we would have liked it if he came and defeated Zero, that's not what happened. Lelouch was Zero and Rainbow Dash over here helped him turn good again." Rarity explained.

"Wow, talk about a story. Lelouch, I'd like to say sorry for using the spell on you. I really like you, but I now know that my actions have caused Equestria to be in danger." Twilight apologized.

"Let's just put it behind us all okay? We have some friends, and a world to save." Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch I actually like you too!" Rarity said quickly and placed a hoof in front of her mouth afterwards.

"Well that marks 4." Lelouch stated. "But now to be serious, Twilight, can you go heal Fluttershy over there?" He asked.

"No problem, healing magic is one of my specialties." She said as she walked over to Fluttershy. In about 10 minutes, both Applejack and Fluttershy were both fully healed.

"Wait, so you were Zero this entire time?" Applejack asked.

Lelouch nodded. "I was."

"You gave us quite a scare." Fluttershy told him.

"I realize that. But now, we have a world to bring peace to." Lelouch said as they all looked at Canterlot and Ponyville from the mountaintop.

"Well what are we waiting for? We need to go back to Princess Celestia right away." Twilight informed them.

"Right." They all nodded and started their travel to the castle.

"So, about Zero." Twilight said.

"What of it?" He responded.

"You said that you fought for justice once. Are you ready to do it again?" She asked.

"Whatever it takes." He answered. She smiled at his answer. When they arrived at the castle, they saw Princess Celestia.

"So, how was your bout with Zero?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Twilight pushed Lelouch to the front.

"Now I remember that it was him that I saw. Lelouch, under everything you've done I would have sent you far away from here. However, with a change of your heart, I think you can help us achieve victory." She informed him.

"You've read my mind. I have the perfect plan to defeat Sinister Shadow, but I'll need your help." He stated.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need the mask of Zero. I'm not sure if you can do it, but at least try." He said.

"I can do it, no problem at all." Out of thin air, she crafted Zero's mask and handed it to him.

"Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"In the kitchen." Princess Celestia pointed a hoof towards the kitchen. They all sweat-dropped.

"There is never enough time to be serious for that pony." Rainbow Dash flew into the kitchen and dragged Pinkie Pie out.

"Hey everypony, so Lelouch was Zero?" She noticed the mask that he was holding. He nodded.

"All right, now that we are all here, I have a plan. I'll need the six of you to come to Ponyville with me. I'll be disguised as Zero and take you as prisoner. Sinister Shadow will not tell the difference and I'll stop her." Lelouch told them.

"Simple enough." Rarity said. Princess Celestia called in four of the Royal Guards.

"I need you to bring these ponies to Ponyville." She commanded.

"Yes Princess." They bowed and got two chariots.

"Excellent. Now…" Lelouch placed his black cloth mask over his mouth and then equipped the mask of Zero. "Let the fight for justice begin!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The seven ponies now boarded the two chariots reserved for them.

"Good luck you seven. The faith of Equestria lies in your hooves." Princess Celestia wished them good luck and their chariots ascended into the skies and headed for Equestria.

"So, are you sure this plan will work?" Twilight asked.

"Positive. Our chances of failing are slim, so we have this battle at checkmate with this move." Lelouch replied.

"Ohhh, so we're playing chess?" Pinkie Pie said.

"No. Imagine battles like a game of chess. You need a good strategy to defeat your opponents. However like chess, you have a limited amount of moves if your opponent traps you, which is why you always need a back-up plan." He explained.

"When you put it that way, it seems to make sense, although I don't play chess often" Rarity told him.

"You don't need to play chess to win a battle. It's mostly strategy, but it's good that you are getting my perspective on battle. I'm sure that this plan won't fail if we all commence it correctly." He stated.

"We'll make sure to work out this plan lickity split." Applejack said

"When we get there, just follow my lead." Lelouch informed them. When they got there 10 minutes later, they walked off of the chariots and to the center of town, where they would meet up with Sinister Shadow. _This place is a mess. Now we really need to win. _Twilight thought as she saw that most of the city was engulfed in flames.

"There she is. Now remember the plan." Lelouch whispered. They walked up to her, Lelouch in front of all of them.

"Well Zero, how is Equestria?" She asked.

"It belongs to us now." He informed her.

"Excellent. And this must be the six ponies that make up the Elements of Harmony?" She gazed at the six behind him.

"Yes. With them caught, our plan has no chance of failing." He remarked.

"Perfect. Guards! Take them to the new dungeon." Two ponies that lived in Ponyville walked up to them. The six noticed that they were Applejack's brother, Big Macintosh, and Vinyl Scratch. They all put their most worried faces on and walked to where the two mind controlled ponies guided them.

"Good job Zero." She applauded his effort.

"Thank you your majesty." He responded. He walked over to his six friends but was stopped by Sinister Shadow.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"To ensure that they are safely put into custody." He said.

"Zero, you are a smart one, but I know what you are doing. You have made friends with them and this is all just a plan to stop me." She stated. Lelouch gasped and backed away. _Damn it! How did she know?_ He asked himself.

"How did I know you ask? Did you not remember that I have the power to look through anypony's thoughts? From the looks of your thoughts now, you didn't." She used magic to levitate him and choke him. Lelouch was fighting for breath now. His mask now disappeared and Sinister Shadow noticed fear in his eyes. "The joy it is to see a face that you rarely show. The face that you showed to your sister Nunnaly when you figured out that she was in the hands of Britannia." She applied more pressure. "Although, I suppose that I could spare your life. Guards! Take him into custody! And make sure that he is far away from the Elements of Harmony!" Two guards grabbed Lelouch and walked him over to the new dungeon made in Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Lelouch was out of Sinister Shadow's sight, he let out a small grin. _This isn't going according to plan, but this still works._ He thought as he was being walked into the dungeon. He passed by his friends' cell and they all looked in horror.

"We have no chance now." Rainbow Dash concluded.

"Don't worry. He'll pull through for us. Have more faith in your ex-coltfriend" Rarity assured her.

While Lelouch was being walked, he talked to the ponies that were escorting him.

"I demand that you both let me go." He said.

"Yes your highness." They both let him go. _Sinister Shadow apparently forgot that when I used my Geass on the citizens, I told them to obey both of us." _He gave out a small laugh and walked over to his friends' cell.

"Release these prisoners by order of Zero!" He commanded. They both bowed and opened the cell door.

"What did I tell you? Have more faith in him." Rarity smiled back at Rainbow Dash, who smiled at Lelouch.

"Twilight, can you use magic to bring these ponies back to normal?" Lelouch asked. She nodded and broke the Geass that controlled Vinyl and Big Macintosh.

"Are you two okay?" Applejack asked.

"Whoa, what happened? How did we get here?" Vinyl asked.

"Long story, but we'll tell you two later." Twilight told them, but when they walked back into town, they both knew that no story would be needed. When they were all grouped together, Lelouch spoke. "It seems that my first plan of action was ineffective." He announced.

"Well don't you have a back-up plan?" Rarity asked.

"I'm afraid not. I was sure that the first one was flawless, until I forgot about Sinister Shadow's ability to go through your thoughts." He stated.

"Have you ever dealt with something like this before?" Twilight asked. Lelouch thought about it and then he opened his eyes in surprise. _I have done something like this before. Mao had Geass that allowed him to know my every move, so I just forgot about the whole plan while Suzaku did his job._ "Twilight you're a genius!" Lelouch told her.

"Well I wouldn't say genius, but thanks."

"Alright, now here's the new plan. You six will need to find a way to hold Sinister Shadow down, while I use my Geass to take her out of Ponyville." He explained

"Alrighty then, are we gonna start this plan or what?" Rainbow Dash stated.

"We'll start it soon, but first, I need you all to stay out of Sinister Shadow's sight for the time being. That way, she'll think you're still in here. Twilight, can you do any type of invisibility magic?" He asked.

"I'm not a pro at it, but I'll try." Twilight enveloped her friends in a purple aura and Lelouch watched as his friends vanished one by one.

"Good. Now, Twilight and Rarity, you hold her front hooves down with magic. Applejack, use your rope to hold her down, and try to give Rainbow and Fluttershy some rope as well. That way, you can hold her back hooves down. And Pinkie…" Lelouch placed a hoof on his head. "Just throw stuff at her." Lelouch had no role for her, but it was all he got. "When I tell her that I want to rejoin her, that's the signal. Now go." Lelouch commanded. He now scurried around the dungeon like place until he came across a reflective surface. "Forget about the plan you just made." His Geass reflected from the puddle and into his eyes. His eyes glowed red for a second and he now looked around. _What am I doing here? Oh well, time to rejoin her and start my plan to save everypony._ Lelouch thought as he walked outside of the dungeon.

"Lelouch, I was wondering if you were okay. I saw you talking to yourself in there." She told him.

"Never better. First, I would like to apologize about my actions before. "He informed her.

"You're lying."

"No I mean it. I would like to rejoin you." All of a sudden, her front hooves glowed blue and purple and she lost all control of them and fell to the ground. Her body and back hooves were constricted by rope. She also took several desserts to the face.

"What the? How did I not see this coming?" She complained in fury.

The spell wore off and the six ponies turned visible again. "We finally gotcha!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"When did you six get here?" Lelouch asked.

"It was all part of your plan, remember?" Twilight reminded him, but he couldn't seem to lay a hoof on it. _Oh well then_. He walked up to her. "Looks like it's my checkmate. You may have won if you took Canterlot because if a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"I don't get what you're saying."

"It's simple. You let me take on Canterlot by myself, making me stop Princess Luna and Celestia. With them defeated, I could have easily become ruler of Equestria. But for now, Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to leave Ponyville and never bring harm again!" His Geass flowed through her mind and her pupils were out lined in red. The ponies let her go and she bowed to Lelouch.

"Yes, your majesty." She spread out her wings and took flight back to wherever she was from. "Farewell, Sinister Shadow." He said quietly. He was then tackled by his six friends.

"Lelouch, you did it." Fluttershy told him.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But if it weren't for the plan that you six devised, I don't think I would have succeeded." Lelouch replied.

"But you are the one who created that plan remember?" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Don't worry, I got this." Twilight walked in front of him and touched his forehead with her horn.

"Hey you six. Did our plan work?" He asked.

"That's more like it." Rainbow Dash said.

"So that's it then? Peace was brought back to Equestria." Lelouch stated.

"Yeah, but we still need to fix up all of Ponyville." Rainbow Dash told him as they all saw the destruction of Ponyville.

"Looks like I'll be staying here for a while." They all laughed and walked into town.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(1 Week Later)

"So Lelouch that was a lot of stuff we all went through." Rainbow Dash told him as they both watched T.V.

"To think that it all started as some sort of love trouble. It seems stupid now that I think about it." Lelouch told her.

"You're right. But now we have to fix your room now that I kinda destroyed it." She rubbed a hoof over her mane.

"Well, you don't need to fix it if you don't want to. I'm fine sleeping on the couch anyways."

"No, I will fix it, you deserve it for saving Equestria." She flew into his room.

"Rainbow I appreciate it but really…" His eyes shot open when he saw his room. It was already complete. "Did you just do this all now?" He asked.

"Surprise!" His five other friends popped out of his closet and he fell to the ground.

"C'mon Lelouch. I may be the fastest pony you know, but I can't do this all myself." She informed him.

"We thought that we should all help you for defeating Sinister Shadow, and we all agreed on it, so while you were out, we came inside and helped rebuild your room." Twilight explained.

"I'm it sure dandy is a nice room." Applejack stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? I brought everything for a party!" Pinkie Pie did have everything, like always.

"Set it on the table outside." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Okie dokie loki." She walked over to the table and set the cake on it.

"So, now can we party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I think so. What do you all think?" Lelouch asked.

"I think that we should get this party started!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While they were eating, they had their usual conversations.

"So Rainbow Dash, how is your relationship going?" Rarity asked.

"We really didn't talk about it yet. What do you think?" She asked Lelouch. He shrugged. "Well, I have no problem with it, unless it ruins your friendship with each other." Lelouch informed them.

"We all Pinkie Pie promise, right girls?" Twilight spoke for them all.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They all recited the same oath.

"So, do you two plan on getting married?" Twilight asked. They both spit out what they were drinking and looked at each other.

Rainbow Dash and Lelouch were both blushing. "Twilight, don't you think that that's a bit too far?" Rainbow Dash said.

"She's right darling. Let love take its course." Rarity added.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Twilight apologized.

"You sure you don't still like me too much?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course. Rarity and Applejack like you, so I'll like you the same amount as they do." Twilight assured him.

"That's good…" Lelouch trailed off.

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I just saw something outside. I don't know, but it looked like a pony fell from the sky." Lelouch said.

"A pony? Was it a Pegasus that was learning to fly, or was it just a pony?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not so sure. Do you think we should go check it out?" Lelouch proclaimed.

"I think we should. I reckon that we help anypony in trouble." Applejack stated. The group walked outside and looked down at the ground.

"We'll meet you all at the bottom." Fluttershy told the ponies that were not Pegasi. Fluttershy, Lelouch, and Rainbow Dash flew to the ground.

"Everypony, huddle around me." Twilight commanded. They all nodded and went near Twilight. They were all surrounded by a purple aura and teleported to the ground.

"Alright, now that we are all together, Lelouch, where did you see this object fall?" Twilight asked.

"I saw it fall north, into the Everfree Forest." He informed her.

"Oh dear, I hope the animals are safe." Fluttershy anticipated.

"I'm sure they are." Rarity assured her. They took their first steps into the forest and heard no signs of the pony, or whatever it was that fell out of the sky.

"Let's split up. That way we cover more area in the forest." Lelouch suggested.

"Good idea. If we find what seems to be a pony, we all report to the outside of the forest." Twilight said.

"I found the pony!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well duh, we are ponies and we are in the forest." They all rolled their eyes while Pinkie Pie rolled on the floor laughing at her own joke.

"Rainbow, I think you should be our aerial view." Lelouch suggested.

"Yes your majesty." She did a play on being controlled by Geass and flew up to the sky. _ I hope I wasn't just seeing things when I looked outside the window. I don't want to waste their time._ Lelouch thought as he walked through the forest.

Rainbow Dash was flying when she spotted a brown pony. She darted forward and tackled it.

"I hope this isn't sudden, but did you fall from the sky?" She asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He answered with a question.

"My friend told me. He said he saw you fall from the sky. You should follow me." Rainbow Dash told him. _I got nothing to lose_. He thought as he followed her. "Wait right here." She motioned him over to a bush. She flew out and called for her friends. "I found what we were looking for and it was a pony." This got their attention and they all walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"Well, where is it?" Twilight asked.

"It is a he and he's right here." The pony walked out of the bush. He was an earth pony with green eyes and a brown mane and tail. He just looked normal to Lelouch, but his cutie mark gave him away. Lelouch stared at him in surprise and the pony looked back.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"Su-Suzaku is that you?" Lelouch asked.

The pony got a glimpse at his cutie mark and he looked at him the same way.

"Le-Lelouch?"

* * *

So some of you thought that the story would end already huh? Well, I didn't want it to end due to the fact that I wanted this story to be longer in the way of Chapters. I feel as if I make this story at least 15 or 20 Chapters long it would be a good idea. Just note that I may just be doing this because it's Code Geass and it's my favorite anime. Just so you viewers know, it was between Suzaku, Kallen, or C.C. I wanted to choose one of the girls, but I stuck with Suzaku. But in the reviews, tell me if I should bring Kallen or C.C. into the story, or do you think that it would be too much of a overwhelming character cast? Also, I was wondering if I upload this story too fast. I upload it on average once every two days. Should I change this? Also, _**don't forget to vote in the poll.**_ ~Geasswolf Out.


	11. Chapter 11 And Now There Were Two

Welcome back again everypony. Sorry that this Chapter took pretty long to upload. I haven't been in the writing mood in a while. Now we can see what happens with Suzaku. wildarms wants me to put Nunnaly into the story, but I feel as if I just want Lelouch and Suzaku for now. Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11: And Now There Were Two

_Pinkie Pie did_ her usual surprised gasp to add tension in the air. The ponies were all confused at what was happening.

"Lelouch, you know this pony?" Twilight asked.

"I do. He's my friend Suzaku. He also comes from Japan." Lelouch explained.

"Enough with my introduction. How are you even here? Better yet, even alive?" Suzaku questioned.

"By stealing my father's code, I cannot die. But, C.C apparently never did this before, so I was a cat before, and now I'm a pony." Lelouch informed him.

"Well there's stuff that we all didn't know." Rainbow Dash stated.

"But now I'm wondering this: how are you here?" Lelouch asked his friend.

"To be honest, I don't even know how I got here. It was like this. When I was sleeping, I seemed to have fallen through my bed into this portal of light. Let me tell you, it's something that I'd never seen in my life. I landed on this world and now apparently I'm a pony." Suzaku told him.

"Well, we welcome you to Equestria. We live in a small town known as Ponyville." Rarity informed him.

"Lelouch, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Suzaku asked.

"Right, I'm sorry. Rainbow Dash is the one who found you. She's the one with the rainbow colored tail and mane. Over there is Pinkie Pie, she's obviously the pink one. That's Twilight; she is a skilled user of magic. Rarity is the one with the white coat. Fluttershy is the light yellow one. She is really shy. And finally, we have Applejack. She's a farmer." Lelouch told him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Suzaku told them.

"Well it's nice to meet a friend of Lelouch's" Twilight responded.

"I was wondering, could you give Lelouch and I some time to talk?" Suzaku asked.

"Why sure. C'mon everypony." Applejack said and the others walked away. Lelouch walked up to Suzaku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"About you. Being reborn into these various animals? Lelouch you were a cat, and now you're a pony." He responded.

"So are you. Why does this even matter anyways?" Lelouch had a small amount of anger in his voice.

"It doesn't. It just seems, well, kind of strange." Suzaku told him.

"it is pretty strange at first." Lelouch answered

"So, how long have you been here?" Suzaku asked.

"Two weeks."

"And you've managed to live like this? Was it any difficult?"

"You've known me for so long and yet you ask if this is difficult? But, there has been some weird things that have happened." He confessed.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I used the mask of Zero for evil purposes in this world. That also brings up another point. How are you going as being Zero?"

"It's alright. Nunnaly is the only one who knows. And in case you're wondering, she's fine."

"Thank god."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, love has been a factor played in all these new worlds for me." Lelouch informed him.

"Love? Lelouch, don't tell me you have a girlfriend?" Suzaku looked at him with a funny look in his eyes.

"I mean, you could call her that, but the more strange thing is loving in more than one world." He told him.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" He asked. They both turned around to see the six ponies talking. He pointed a hoof towards Rainbow Dash. "To think that you could love a girl. This is a new Lelouch I've never seen." Suzaku teased him.

"Oh shut up! Besides, that's not even the weirdest part. Before this, I was in a forest full of cats. One of them liked me and apparently without my notice, we sort of…had…kits." Lelouch told her. Lelouch then saw a new side of Suzaku. He was laughing his ass off right now, right in front of him. "What's so funny?" Lelouch asked.

"Ahahaha! Nothing, just keep going." He wiped his eyes with a hoof.

"And now I figured out that four of the ponies over there like me." Lelouch told him.

"Wow. We've been friends for this long and I have to say, love has been hell for you." Suzaku announced.

"Well how about you and Euphemia?"

"Hey, take that back! It was your fault."

"C'mon, we can just hang out here like we did in the past. Nothing bad usually happens here anyways."

"It does look peaceful. But I'm still confused how I got here."

"How you got here confuses me as well. Let's go talk to them now." Lelouch walked over to the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they arrived, they were greeted by Pinkie Pie. "So, how was your talk?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Fine. So, what do you all usually do in this world?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, we could go through the same procedure that we went through with Lelouch." Twilight informed him.

"Oh, and what was that?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, we find you a place to live. Lelouch lives with Rainbow Dash, but you could live with one of us. It's no big deal." Twilight explained.

"Alright then. I'll move in with one of you. I don't really care who." Suzaku told them.

"Well we don't care as well, so you have to choose." Rarity replied.

"Lelouch was it this hard for you to choose?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash flew me to her house and that's where I stayed, so she basically chose for me."

"Well, I should go see what your houses look like then." Suzaku stated.

"Well let's go then." They all traveled into Ponyville and Suzaku looked around. _This is a pretty weird world. Unicorns, Pegasi, and ponies that talk and are civilized. This'll take some time to get used to._ He thought as he followed the group.

"Suzaku, you look confused." Lelouch noticed.

"It's just that this world is pretty strange."

"It'll take some time to get used to. I already dealt with something like this, but with cats instead, so it was easy to get used to." They came to a stop at Twilight's house

"Suzaku, over here is my house. It's also a library." Twilight explained.

"A treehouse that lives up to its name. Interesting." Suzaku said.

"Yeah I know. But we have 4 more houses to visit." Twilight told him.

"Four? But there are six of you and we just visited one." Suzaku stated.

"Yeah. You can't live in my house because only Pegasus ponies are allowed to walk on clouds." Rainbow Dash informed him.

"Alright then, whose house are we going to next?" He asked.

"Mine. It's also a clothing store. It's nothing special really." Rarity said to him as they walked to her house. "Ah here we are. So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think we should take a look inside Rarity. Just showing him the outside isn't really enough." Twilight suggested.

"Ah right." She opened the door for him. "Step inside and please do try not to get the house messy." She said to Suzaku.

"No problem." He walked inside and saw the many dresses that Rarity makes. "You make all of these?" He asked.

"Yes. It's what I do for a living." She replied. Suzaku looked around at the many dresses for about 5 minutes. When those 5 minutes were up, they walked back outside to finish their tour of their houses.

"My house is right there. Well, it's not really my house, but I live there. It's actually a bakery and we cook and many other things." Pinkie Pie was talking too fast and his eyes rolled in confusion.

"Enough looking partner, you still haven't seen my farm yet." Applejack pushed him forward to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. They arrived there in 15 minutes. "Well, here we are. Good ol' Sweet Apple Acres. It's a family run business." Applejack explained. After 5 minutes of looking around, they finally made the trip to the last house: Fluttershy's cottage.

"Um... this is my house." Fluttershy told him. Suzaku looked at it. It looked pretty peaceful. The small creek flowing under the bridge that led to the doorstep of her house.

"So, whose house do you pick?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I still can't decide." He answered.

"I'll help ya'." Pinkie Pie wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

"Hey! What are you…" He stopped as he noticed that he was being spun around in circles.

"Now, everypony except Rainbow Dash and Lelouch surround him. This is the easiest way for him to pick." Pinkie Pie explained.

"And the easiest way to make me sick." Suzaku told her as he tried his best not to lose his balance. He gained his lost balance back and started moving. He did a couple of random turns and he finally knocked into one of them.

"Remove his blindfold." Lelouch said. The pony removed his blindfold and Suzaku opened his eyes.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me." The pony he crashed into was Twilight.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Okay then. So, do we go now?" Suzaku asked.

"Sure, we'll get you all set up. We'll probably see you all tomorrow." Twilight said as she and Suzaku walked away from the crowd.

"Do we never keep track of time?" Lelouch asked as he looked at the afternoon sun.

"I guess time flies when you're with friends." Applejack told him.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could have a slumber party tomorrow." Rainbow Dash asked.

"That sounds like a fun idea. Where are we going to have it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Good question. How about at your house Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My house? I'm not so sure Rainbow Dash." She replied.

"Well how bout' Twilight's?" Applejack recommended.

"It could be like a surprise slumber party then. She won't know we're going to her house. Good idea A.J." Rainbow Dash told her.

"How about you Lelouch? Are you going?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. Don't you think that this would be too girly for me?" He stated.

"Aw come on. I'm not leaving you at the house by yourself. Besides, Suzaku will be there." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Fine, but I don't want any makeup or dress up, or any girly stuff." He stated.

"Oh don't get your wings in a bundle." Applejack told him.

"I guess that we are going to Twilight's tomorrow then?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hove you not been listening?" Rainbow Dash told her.

"Just making sure. Geez." Pinkie Pie said.

"So, I guess we'll be going our separate ways for now then." Rarity said. They all nodded and went to their homes. When Lelouch and Rainbow Dash got home, they just sat on the couch and watched some T.V.

"Hey Lelouch?" Rainbow Dash started the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"About the question Twilight asked us. Will we ever actually get married?"

"Rainbow Dash, I know that we are a couple, but I don't think that I'm actually ready for something like that. Besides, I don't even know how long I'll be in Ponyville." He told her.

"Sorry. It was a stupid question to ask."

"Don't say that. No question can be considered stupid if you can gain information from it."

"You always do know what to say to make me feel better." She just snuggled near him.

"Now I have a question to ask you. Are you okay with having me as a coltfriend? I mean, with all my past relations and stuff."

"Well why not? I mean it just goes to show how lucky those other girls were." Rainbow Dash told him.

"It's good that you would see it that way. How about you? Have you had any past relations before?" He asked.

"Save it for Truth or Dare tomorrow." Rainbow Dash told him. He looked at her with a smile.

"Alright then. I'm going to bed now." Lelouch told her as he got off of the couch.

"Alright. I'll see you when I wake up." Rainbow Dash told him as he walked into his room and fell onto the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay Suzaku, just make yourself feel like home okay?" Twilight told him.

"Thanks Twilight." He replied. She showed a small smile and walked upstairs.

"Suzaku, I want you to meet Spike. He's my dragon companion." She informed him.

"Dragons too? Well it's nice to meet you Spike." He told him.

"So your one of Lelouch's friends? I wish that we could meet all of them, right Twilight?"

"I would really like to meet more of them too, but how they were brought to Ponyville were mere coincidences."

"So, what brings you here?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'll be staying here until I can find a way back home. I'm the caretaker of Lelouch's sister now, but knowing that he's alive means that he can go back. But, everybody he knows will be shocked, so I could understand why he wouldn't want to go back." Suzaku said.

"Oh, well just make yourself at home and enjoy your stay." He told him. Spike left the room and headed upstairs to go catch some sleep. In the meantime, Twilight and Suzaku started a conversation.

"So, do you have anything special, like Lelouch's Geass?" Twilight asked him.

"No, I mean I am the pilot of a knightmare called Lancelot, but other than that, nothing special. The power of Geass doesn't thrive in everyone in our world." Suzaku explained.

"I see. Wait, what's a knightmare? Like the bad dream type of nightmare?" Twilight asked.

"A knightmare is a war machine in our world. Spelled knight, with a k." He informed her

"Interesting." She said.

"So how about Lelouch? How has he been doing in this world?" He asked.

"He's been doing well. Did he tell you about the Sinister Zero Prophecy?" Suzaku shook his head.

"Well, let me tell you the story. I also play a role in this. You see, I invited Lelouch to my house one night and I put something in his water to make him love me. Rainbow Dash came in and told Lelouch to stay out of her life, but he didn't understand because he was still under the effects of my love spell, potion thingy. When he reverted back to normal, he didn't know what happened, so he went back home and Rainbow Dash broke his heart. He then joined Sinister Shadow and planned to bring destruction to all of Equestria. He was now Zero and fought for evil, until we changed his heart back to good and stopped Sinister Shadow."

"All of that happened to him? He sure has been through a lot of rough times." He stated.

"What else has he gone through?" She asked.

"Well, he has done everything, good and bad, to make a more perfect world for his sister, Nunnaly. He also lost his mother, but didn't end up regretting it until he figured out his parents' plan for their version of the world. And he lost Shirley, who was like a girlfriend to him." He informed her.

"Such a poor pony. But he always looks so concentrated all of the time."

"Well that's Lelouch for you. He's pretty serious and doesn't show emotions until needed."

"You must be a pretty good friend if you know this much about him."

"Good friend? I was once his enemy actually."

"Enemy? How is that possible?" She wondered.

"We both had the same goals near the end. But before that, I couldn't even stand looking at him. The face of a murderer. But that only reaches until I figured out that he was Zero."

"Well, I'm kind of tired right now. I think we should both go to sleep." Twilight suggested.

"Where do I sleep?" Suzaku asked.

"There's an extra bed upstairs in you want to sleep there." She informed him.

"Well then, I'll follow you upstairs then."

"Great. Well, not that you'll be following me upstairs, but that you accepted my offer." She told him.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure I understood what you meant." He said as he followed her upstairs. There were two beds, both facing each other. "Which one is your bed?" He asked.

"It's the one on the right." She pointed a hoof to her bed. "I hope that bed is to your liking." She told him as he proceeded to lie down on the bed.

"It's great, thanks." Suzaku told her.

"Well then, goodnight." Twilight told him.

"Goodnight Twilight." He replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, sorry that this chapter was probably pretty short. I kind of rushed this one because I wanted to get to the next chapter to start the slumber party. And now, comedy shall kick in and man, oh man will the next chapter be really weird and crazy. I plan for some really weird stuff to happen, maybe some really, really weird moments because of all the things girls, and two boys can do in the story. AND FOR ALL OF YOU THINKING, NO THIS STORY SHALL STAY RATED T AND NOT BECOME RATED M IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I hope I am not over exaggerating about the next chapter. Also, don't forget to vote in the poll on my page. ~Geasswolf Out


	12. Chapter 12 The Slumber Party

Hello everypony! Here's Chapter 12, the chapter about the slumber party. I think I did a decent job on this chapter, although it did seem like a strange, but weird experience. Before you read, let me inform you all on something that may help you visualize a bit. Lelouch and Suzaku's head shape as ponies is just like the way the Mane 6's. I mean, I don't know if that helps you read this story better, but I just wanted to put that out there. Enjoy Chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Slumber Party

_The next day _arrived and Rainbow Dash and Lelouch were both getting ready for the slumber party that was going to happen in minutes. "C'mon Lelouch_,_ if you don't hurry up, we won't make it to the slumber party." Rainbow Dash was rushing him to get ready.

"I don't get why you're worrying. We are all going to group up and go to Twilight's house. It's not like it's going to ruin the surprise if we're late." Lelouch retorted.

"Curse you and your intelligence." Rainbow Dash said. He smiled at the remark and just grabbed one of the pillows on his bed. Unlike his one pillow, Rainbow Dash was bringing a blanket and a pillow, and some other girly stuff.

"Alright, now are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch told her as he opened the door. When they got outside, the cold night breeze swept through their manes. Lelouch took his pillow into his mouth while he looked at Rainbow Dash. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." She walked back into the house and brought out a bag embroidered with her cutie mark. She placed everything in her bag, except for her pillow. "Now we are ready." She told him.

"Wait, do we meet up with everypony else at a certain location, or do we just go straight there?" He wondered.

"We didn't really apply that in our conversation yesterday, so let's hope that they are all still at their houses." Rainbow Dash told him. They set out into the night sky. "So, where to first?" she asked.

"How about Fluttershy's? She can fly so we won't be slowed down." Lelouch again brought up another good idea. She agreed to the plan and they both headed to the Everfree Forest. Flying and searching for Fluttershy's cottage were challenges in the night. They both occasionally crashed into each other while flying. One time, Rainbow Dash crashed into Lelouch, hurling them into the forest.

"So much for being the greatest flier in all of Equestria." He stated.

"Shut up! C'mon, let's get back into the sky." She ascended into the sky and Lelouch followed. They saw a light in the distance and decided to follow it, think that it was Fluttershy's cottage piercing the darkness. They were both right when they heard the sound of a river and saw a bit of a bridge. They landed at her doorstep and Rainbow Dash knocked on her door. Fluttershy answered and looked at them both.

"Hi you two. I was actually just going to head out now." Fluttershy informed the two.

"Yeah, we didn't know what to do, so we decided to pick up everypony for the slumber party because we didn't talk about how we all were going to it." She told her.

"Well then, I'll be joining you both." She opened her wings and they were already off to get the rest of the crew.

"Lelouch, where do you think we should go next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's go pick up Applejack. It will save time noting the fact that Pinkie Pie and Rarity both live in Ponyville and are not so far away from Twilight's house." Lelouch advised. The two both had nothing to complain about the idea, so they went with it and headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. When they got there, Rainbow Dash landed at the doorstep. She was the one that was going to do all of the talking. She knocked on the door and Applejack's brother answered.

"Hey Big Macintosh, is Applejack here?" She asked.

"Nope. She was heading to Ponyville for a sleepover." He informed them.

"Great, we flew all the way here for nothing? Oh well, thanks for the information."

"Eeyup." He said and waved to the Pegasi as they flew to Ponyville. When they got there, they were flying until Applejack noticed them in the sky.

"Hey Sugarcubes, down here!" She called out to the three. They both flew down and noticed that Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were all there.

"Well, this saves us the work from picking you all up." Rainbow Dash stated. Lelouch noticed that Pinkie Pie had the most supplies, due to being the party maker of the group.

"Are you ponies ready for the best slumber party ever?" Pinkie Pie couldn't contain her excitement, as usual. They all nodded and headed over to Twilight's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight and Suzaku were both talking until they both heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Twilight stated.

"Don't worry, I'll go check." Suzaku moved to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" All of his new friends yelled. He fell to the ground and when they stopped, Pinkie Pie looked at him.

"Aw man! We got the wrong pony!" She complained. Twilight now walked up to the door to see what was going on.

"What are all you ponies doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, Rainbow Dash sorta' wanted to have a slumber party. We all agreed to surprise you by having it at your house, but we scared Suzaku instead." Applejack informed her.

"Hilarious." Suzaku said sarcastically as he got on his hooves.

"I wasn't planning on this, but I'm so excited for this slumber party." Twilight stated.

"So, is the slumber party going to start?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, come on in everypony and let's get this slumber party started." Once everypony was inside, they shut the door and set up everything.

"I brought everything needed for this super awesome party." Pinkie Pie pulled out her own pillow, snacks, and a bottle.

"Pinkie, what's the bottle for?" Twilight asked. When Lelouch and Suzaku looked at the bottle, they both looked at the each other with a shocked expression in their eyes.

"Well duh! To play spin the bottle of course. But we can also use it to play truth or dare." Pinkie Pie informed her.

"Applejack, Rarity and I played truth or dare at our last slumber party, but we didn't use a bottle." Twilight searched her bookshelves for the same book that she used for the last slumber party. "Now let's see here. A-ha! Spin the bottle. Now let's see players spin the bottle and they kiss whoever the bottle lands on. Pinkie, don't you think that this game is a bit… weird to play?"

"Look, do you want to have a fun slumber party or not?" Pinkie Pie told her.

"Well, you are the party master." She walked away from Pinkie Pie and walked somewhere that all her friends would see her. "Alright everypony, we are first going to start this slumber party off with spin the bottle." Lelouch, Pinkie Pie and Suzaku were the only ponies who knew what this game was. Pinkie Pie was the only happy one to play this, while Lelouch and Suzaku still had that shocked expression in their eyes.

"What in tarnation is spin the bottle?" Applejack asked.

"Pinkie Pie recommended it. It's a game where we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss." Twilight explained.

"But wait; there are only six girls and two boys. How is this going to work?" Rarity asked.

"The boys will take turns spinning, and then the girls will go next." Twilight explained.

"But what about Rainbow Dash? Won't she feel bad about Lelouch kissing another pony?" Fluttershy stated.

"Don't worry. It's just a game Fluttershy. But thanks for considering about my feelings." Rainbow Dash assured them.

"Alright boys, stand in a circle." Twilight commanded. When they sat down facing each other, Pinkie Pie placed the bottle in between the two and gave it a spin. The bottle kept spinning and spinning. Both boys looked at it with worry in their eyes and then looked at the other. Sweat started forming on their foreheads as they watched the bottle. They both noticed it slowing down and just looked at it in shock even more. They bit their lower lip as the bottle came to a complete stop. It landed on Suzaku.

"Now Suzaku, let's see who you will make out with." The girls were already in a circle and Lelouch placed the bottle in the middle of them and spun it. The all just looked at the bottle, not under any type of stress unlike the boys. Lelouch walked up to Suzaku. "Looks like you'll be going first." Lelouch told his friend.

"Yeah, but you get picked by default. So there's no contest." Suzaku retorted. The girls just looked at the bottle as it came to a complete stop. Suzaku did his best to get a peek in between the girls' shoulders. He looked at the bottle and eyed the trajectory of it. It landed on Applejack. "Ohhhhh!" All the ponies chanted as Applejack got up. She walked in front of Suzaku and before he could even say anything, she just kissed him on the spot. Suzaku looked at her, wide-eyed for the entire kiss, unlike her, who had her eyes closed. They all stared at them, watching the first spin the bottle couple. After 10 seconds, Applejack moved away and winked at him as she sat back down in the circle.

"So, how was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It wasn't so bad. But boy I can't wait to see who you get." Suzaku looked at him with a grin and watched as the girls spun the bottle for a second time. The bottle stopped and he noticed that it was Rarity who got up. Lelouch really didn't see anything wrong with this so he just went for it.

Lelouch just walked up and looked her in the eyes. She rubbed a hoof on her mane to look like she was fixing it.

"Well, shall we begin?" Rarity asked. He nodded and in a couple of seconds, their muzzles were connected. Rarity closed her eyes, savoring this moment. Lelouch did too as well. Not to savor it, but to make her happy because she liked him. After 10 seconds, Lelouch parted away from her.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Possibly one of the greatest moments of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Alright. Rarity and Applejack step out of the circle." Twilight informed them, and they did. The only ponies left were Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and herself. She gave the bottle a spin and when it stopped, it landed on Pinkie Pie. Lelouch gasped in horror and just had his eyes filled with worry this entire time.

"Alright, now let's see who it's going to be." Rainbow Dash took the bottle this time and gave it a spin. Lelouch just looked in horror, while Suzaku just had a normal expression on his face. The bottle started to decelerate and Lelouch just looked with more panic in his eyes. It must have been his lucky day as the bottle landed on Suzaku.

"Good luck friend." Lelouch told him as he walked over to Pinkie Pie. Lelouch just watched and tried not to laugh at what he was going to witness. When they started, Lelouch looked and then started rolling on the floor. The only kind of kiss she gave him was a dog kiss, a lick on the face. Suzaku was now covered in drool and he has his most shocked and disgusted face on as he approached Lelouch

"How was it?" Lelouch asked sarcastically

Suzaku just raised a hoof and punched him in the face. After he got up from the blow, Lelouch now watched as the three girls left now spun the bottle to see who would now share some time with him. He was okay with any one of them, except for Fluttershy. _I don't want to kiss her because of a mean reason, it's just that's she's too shy._ When he looked at the bottle, he saw that it was aimed at Fluttershy. She blushed and walked up to Lelouch.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Lelouch whispered to her. She nodded and waited for his plan of action to commence. "Turn your head." He asked her. She did that and Lelouch just planted a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"C'mon Lelouch, what kind of kiss was that?" Suzaku raised his voice.

"I'm pretty sure it states in spin the bottle that the kiss is usually a mouth to mouth one, but can be any other kind." Lelouch answered.

Twilight looked through the rules. "Looks like Lelouch is right, good use of that rule by the way." Twilight appraised his knowledge.

"Thanks. I knew that Fluttershy wouldn't want a real kiss, so I used strategy to make it so that she still got a kiss, but not one that would scare her." Lelouch stated.

"Oh well. Anyways, looks like it's time for Round 3 Lelouch." Suzaku informed him.

"And remember, Lelouch has a chance to go again." Twilight told them.

"Are you two ready?" Rainbow Dash asked. They both nodded and she spun the bottle. Even though it had been only the 3rd and final round, they changed from looks of worry, to the look of fire in their eyes. They both peered at each other, as if this was some sort of competition, even though it wasn't. The bottle came to a halt and Suzaku started the round again. The girls now took the bottle and spun it between both of them. The bottle landed on Twilight and she walked up to Suzaku.

"Look, If you want, you…" She was stopped by Suzaku as he was the one to kiss her. Their kiss was passionate, Suzaku wanting to show Lelouch who was the better kisser. He tried to turn this into a competition, but Lelouch didn't want to, so he didn't say anything. Once Suzaku and Twilight finished, Twilight was speechless.

"I think that clears up the debt I owe you for letting me stay here." Suzaku told her as he walked away. Now, Rainbow Dash and Lelouch were the final ones left. He walked up to her.

"Make sure to make this one blow their hooves off." Rainbow Dash told him. He nodded and the kiss began. The other ponies watched as they both kissed, eyes closed, making it look very loving. The kiss lasted for more than 10 seconds, they all could tell that.

"Well I'm not surprised. They do love each other very much." Rarity stated. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds when Lelouch let go so he could catch his breath.

"Best…night…ever." Rainbow Dash said as she fell down on the floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After about a 10 minute break, Twilight called them all back to the living room. "Okay everypony, it's time to play truth or dare." Twilight announced. The ponies all got into a circle and Twilight spun the bottle.

"This will determine who goes first." Twilight informed them. The bottle stopped on Suzaku. "Alright Suzaku, give that bottle a spin to see who you have to ask truth or dare to." Twilight stated. Suzaku placed a hoof on the bottle and gave it a spin. The bottle kept rotating until it came to a stop at Fluttershy.

"Alright Fluttershy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth. I couldn't bear doing a dare." She said.

"Is it true that you like a pony around Ponyville?" He asked.

"Oh no of course not. I'm too shy to do something like that." Fluttershy now spun the bottle and it landed on Lelouch. "Truth or Dare?" She asked him.

"Dare." _I got nothing to lose. What could she think of that is bad anyways?_ He told himself.

"I dare you to say a bad word." Fluttershy told him. Lelouch just looked at her and looked at the others.

"Shit." He said.

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered and Lelouch now placed a hoof on the bottle. It landed on Twilight.

"Truth." Twilight seemed to know the process, so Lelouch now thought of a question to ask her.

"Is it true that you still love me?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say love, but I like you." Twilight told him. After about five more spins, all truth, Rainbow Dash stood up.

"I think that we should just play Dare instead of Truth or Dare. This is getting boring really fast." She stated.

"Okay then Rainbow, Let's take a vote. All in favor for Dare?" Rarity, Lelouch, Fluttershy, and Suzaku didn't raise their hooves.

"Aww c'mon boys, scared for a little dare?" Twilight teased them.

"Actually, I don't really care, but I don't know what Lelouch thinks." Suzaku informed them.

"Likewise. I don't care."

"Alright then, let's get this game of Dare started!" Rainbow Dash started off. The bottle landed on Pinkie Pie and she gave her a devious look. "I dare you to not party for a whole week." She stated. They all gasped and looked at Pinkie Pie. "Wait, we can do those types of dares?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well Sugarcube, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Applejack said.

"Fine then. No parties for a day." Rainbow Dash trimmed down the intensity of the dare.

"Wait, does this count the one right now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No. Just spin the bottle already!" Rainbow Dash rushed her and she spun the bottle and it landed on Rarity.

"I dare you to get dirty." Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "For ponies, they seem to know each other's weaknesses." He told him. They now all looked at Rarity and she looked back at them all.

"Oh please, I'm not that afraid to get dirty." She walked outside and they all watched from the window as she tumbled all over the place, doing her best to get dirty. When she came back into the house, she sat down.

"There, now give me the bottle." This time, it landed on Rainbow Dash. "I dare you to make a shake out of everything in Twilight's fridge, and drink it."

"No problem." Rainbow Dash flew into the kitchen and took out a bunch of random products from the fridge. There were eggs, oats, hay, hot sauce, milk, and a piece of cake.

"The blender's on the top shelf." Twilight informed her from the living room. She flew up to the top shelf and took out the blender. She opened it up and placed all of the ingredients into it. After 30 seconds of blending, the shake was a light red color. She walked into the living room after pouring a cup of it and gulped. "A dare's a dare." She said as she poured the drink into her mouth. Her face glowed red and she quickly ran into the kitchen. When she walked out, her mane and tail were all wet. She saw that they were all laughing at her. "Alright then, laugh all you want." She said as she spun the bottle. The bottle came to a halt in front of Lelouch. She stared at him mischievously. "I dare you to be Fluttershy for a day." They all gasped, but Lelouch looked at her in confusion.

"I can't be something that I'm not." He responded.

"In your world, but in Ponyville, magic can do almost anything." She stared at Twilight.

"What?" She said.

"Turn him into Fluttershy now!" She commanded. Twilight took out a book about transformation magic and quickly skimmed through it.

"Alright I think I got it. Fluttershy, stand near Lelouch." Fluttershy nodded and stood next to him. Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated. Lelouch was now enveloped with a light purple aura. Twilight opened her eyes and saw that she had him surrounded by a magic aura. She now stared at Fluttershy closely and then stared back at Lelouch. "I hope I do this right." Twilight said as Lelouch now glowed a blinding white. The other ponies shaded their eyes and Twilight watched as the silhouette of Lelouch changed. His mane and tail grew a couple inches longer. The light finally faded and he fell to the ground, eyes closed. The other ponies looked at him to see the outcome.

"Wow Twilight, good job." Rarity commented.

"Yeah, I can't tell who the real Fluttershy is." Suzaku added. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"So, did it work? Wait, what's wrong with my voice?" He asked. Rainbow Dash now fell to the ground, laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Good job Twilight." She said, still laughing.

"Here you go dear." Rarity held up a mirror and showed Lelouch the outcome. He really did look and sound like Fluttershy, with the exception of his mane and tail, which were straightened out, his voice, which was a more serious than Fluttershy's normal voice, and his eye color, which was still violet. He walked up to Fluttershy and they both looked at each other, just blinking. "Wow, it's almost like looking in a mirror." Fluttershy stated. _What did I get myself into?_ Lelouch thought as he walked back into the circle.

"Alright Lelou… I mean, Fluttershy, your turn to spin." Rainbow Dash said with a giggle.

"Gladly." He spun the bottle and it landed on Applejack. _Perfect._ He may look like a shy pony, but that didn't hide away his devious personality. "Kick Rainbow Dash for me?" He asked. Applejack nodded and went up to Rainbow Dash and knocked kicked her.

"What the hay was that for?" She asked.

"A dare's a dare." Applejack responded. Suzaku stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"To bed. I'm pretty tired, but I hope me heading to bed doesn't ruin the party for all of you." Suzaku stated.

"Don't worry about it Suzaku." Lelouch told him. Suzaku went upstairs as quick as he could to hide the smile on his face from what happened to Lelouch.

"Wait, I'm just wondering, what will the other ponies think when they see 2 Fluttershy's?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry; the spell will wear off eventually tomorrow." Twilight assured them. Lelouch walked up to Rainbow Dash to talk about her dare.

"What kind of dare was that?" He asked.

"What? I thought it would be funny, and it was." Rainbow Dash said. Lelouch just glared at her and went back to the circle.

"One more round of Dare?" Twilight asked. They all nodded and Applejack spun the bottle. It landed on Twilight.

"Alright partner. I dare you to not write back to Princess Celestia for one week." Twilight gasped in horror.

"Applejack, I refuse to do that dare." Twilight told her.

"Okay then. I dare you to go ask Suzaku to be your coltfriend." Applejack told her. Twilight walked upstairs and the other ponies followed. When Twilight was all the way upstairs, the other ponies looked from the stairs.

"Hey Suzaku, I was wondering if you wanted to…be my coltfriend?" Twilight asked.

"Wow Twilight, we've only known each other for only a day and you ask me that?" He said.

"So, it's a no?" He nodded and she walked back downstairs with the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well I guess that wraps up the slumber party games." Applejack said.

"But we didn't even do any other activities yet." Twilight complained.

"That just means that this slumber party will be more than one day long dear. You should be happy." Rarity told her.

"Yeah, but make sure to not have it tomorrow because I'm not allowed to go because of my dare." Pinkie Pie reminded them.

"So, Wednesday is the next slumber party?" Twilight stated. Pinkie Pie nodded and joined everypony else as they set up their beds to go to sleep. 5 minutes later, everypony had their beds set up. "Well, goodnight everypony. I'll see you all tomorrow." Twilight said. "Goodnight." They all replied as they went to sleep.

About an hour later, Twilight woke up and looked around. _Good they are all asleep._ Twilight let out a small cheer. _This is going to be the best prank ever._

* * *

Well, what's Twilight going to do? No, it's not a revenge prank, it's just a prank. So, tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter in the reviews if you like. Also, **_don't forget to vote in the poll! _**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I was wondering which couples you readers like on this list: Now, let the couple name making begin! ~Geasswolf Out_  
_

Lelouch X Rainbow Dash

Lelouch X Twilight

Lelouch X Pinkie Pie

Lelouch X Fluttershy

Lelouch X Rarity

Lelouch X Applejack

Suzaku X Applejack

Suzaku X Rarity

Suzaku X Rainbow Dash

Suzaku X Twilight

Suzaku X Fluttershy

Suzaku X Pinkie Pie.


	13. Chapter 13 The Aftermath

Hello Everypony and thank you for staying for Chapter 13. I warn you to put your memory to good use here, because you'll probably need it. I would like to thank all the people who review my story. It has gotten 11 reviews. (2 were Guest reviews.) I need to respond to the two from last chapter.

Book master's review:Wait wait wait you pair Suzaku with twilight and Lelouch with rd wow that pair is backwards.

Response: I hope I'm not putting you in any embarrassment for this, but I didn't really put Twilight as a couple with Suzaku. I was pretty close in doing so. Also for R.D X Lelouch, I think this couple works out pretty well, but I can't say anymore for reasons.

wildarms did review, but I can't really say anything without giving spoilers. You all understand right?

You may all be wondering "You got 9 reviews from the same person, no big deal." I think that it doesn't matter if I got reviews from the same person. He wanted to give his opinion on the chapters so he did. To me, unlike sharing kindness, this wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. I mean, look how my other stories have gone. Well, now that I've said everything, enjoy Chapter 13.

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

_Lelouch woke up the next_ morning and trailed away from the bed he made that only consisted of his Geass pillow. He walked over to a mirror and was shocked, but then his expression trailed back to normal. _That's right, Rainbow Dash dared me to be Fluttershy for a day._ He recalled the slumber party they had last night. He looked around and noticed that something was different, but he couldn't put a hoof on it. _Something's wrong down here. I got to go talk to Suzaku._ He thought as he walked upstairs to see his friend. When he made it all the way upstairs, he looked around. It was almost like the room downstairs, but with a bit more bookshelves. He noticed Spike sleeping in his small nest and Suzaku, who was sleeping in what appeared to be the guest bed. He walked up to him and nudged him to wake him up. Suzaku rubbed his eyes, but all he saw was a yellow blur.

"Fluttershy? What do you want?" He complained.

"Open your eyes more. It's me." Once Suzaku noticed that the Fluttershy that was in front of him had straightened hair and violet eyes, he knew who it was.

"Alright then. Lelouch, what do you want?" He rephrased.

"I need you to come downstairs with me. Something's not right, but I don't know what." He informed his friend.

"I would expect you to find out yourself due to your high level if intelligence, but I'll help you anyways." He hopped off of his bed and headed downstairs with Lelouch. "Everything looks fine to me." Suzaku stated as he scanned the entire room. Lelouch did the same and saw something wrong.

"Pinkie Pie's missing." He said.

"You're right. But maybe she just left to start off her dare. Y'know, the one that said that she wasn't allowed to party." Suzaku recalled. "Is that what you felt was wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"No. There is still something wrong." He replied. They both looked around the room even harder this time, eyeing every detail they could find that would help them figure out what was wrong in the house.

"Well, Twilight looks normal, and so does every other pony here." Suzaku whispered. Lelouch squinted at the other ponies and gasped when he found something. "What, what did you find?" Suzaku asked him.

"Well, since when did Rainbow Dash have a blanket covered with apples? When we left, she had a blanket with her cutie mark on it, but Rarity seems to be using it." Lelouch just looked at him in worry, but Suzaku went wide-eyed when he saw something.

"Lelouch, if you're over here, then how are you over there?" He asked. Lelouch thought he was crazy, but when he looked over to where he was looking, he noticed that it was himself over there, sleeping with an assortment of pillows and blankets covered with pink butterflies.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" He said.

"StarClan?" Suzaku looked over at him, confused.

"It's a long story." He stated. They both walked slowly into the kitchen, but turned around when they heard the sound of one of the ponies moving out of their small bed on the floor. They saw that it was Twilight and they both saw her walking up to them.

"Good morning you two." She noticed the look in their eyes and was curious. "What's wrong? You two look confused about something." Twilight stated.

"Yeah, we kind of are. We were wondering if you could help us." Suzaku told her.

"Sure. What exactly do you need help on?" She asked.

"Well, everypony seems to have a different blanket and pillow. It doesn't seem like a problem, but itjust caught my eye." Lelouch told her.

"I did it."

"You did? But why?" Suzaku asked.

"What? It's not like its bad. It's just a prank." She told them.

"Some crappy prank." Lelouch said.

"Oh I assure you, it's not crappy. Just wait until they wake up." Twilight informed them. The both looked at each other and waited to see what she meant. All of a sudden, they heard the voice of one pony. "Wow, what a sleep. I think I'll go work out my wings." They both noticed that it was Rarity who was speaking.

"Rarity doesn't have wings." Suzaku stated. They both looked at Twilight who had a deviant smile across her face.

"Ahhhhhhh! My wings, they're gone. And why do I sound so much like Rarity now?" They both looked at each other and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing and walked up to Rarity. When she saw them both, she ran up to Lelouch and gave him a hug. "Oh Lelouch, please tell me what's going on!" She pleaded.

"Here" Suzaku grabbed a mirror and showed it to her.

"What the? Why am I Rarity? Where is my rainbow mane and tail?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Calm down with your complaining. Some ponies are trying to get their beauty sleep here." Applejack told them as she woke up. She fell back to sleep, but rose up when she noticed something was wrong. "What in Equestria is going on here? How am I over there?" She pointed a hoof in Rainbow Dash's direction. Suzaku realized that Rarity was now Applejack from her now blue eyes and her confusion.

"Wait, so wouldn't that mean that Applejack is Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy is you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"It seems that way." He replied.

"What's with all the noise?" Lelouch immediately turned around at the sound of his voice. He realized that it was more gentle, and he also noticed the cyan eyes that were once violet. "Oh my, what happened to my voice?" Fluttershy put a hoof in front of her mouth and Lelouch just looked at her. He took a mirror over to her and showed her. "Wow, I look just like you Lelouch." She said. Then, Applejack woke up.

"Good morning y'all! Wait, am I flyin'? Somepony get me down!" She begged. Lelouch flew up and brought her down. "Thanks partner. Wait a tootin' second, what's going on here?" She noticed her voice and looked around to see that she was standing a couple of steps away from herself.

"Don't worry, Twilight will explain everything. Now if you could all calm down and listen to her." Suzaku announced.

"She bowed. "Thank you Suzaku. Now everypony, you may be wondering what's happened to all of you. Well, I decided to play a little prank on you all."

"Little? You think this is little? Look what you've done. I can't fly for one whole day!" Rainbow Dash complained in her new voice.

"Yeah, a little problem with what you just said Rainbow Dash. I made the spell last a little longer than a day." They all gasped and Rainbow Dash just ran forward and pinned her to the ground.

"Why you little!" She was being held back by Lelouch and Suzaku. Once she went back to a calm state, Rainbow Dash sat back down. "Wait, why didn't you do anything with Suzaku?" She asked.

"I actually forgot that he went to sleep upstairs." Twilight stated.

"Or did you just feel embarrassed from him rejecting you?" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I swear, that is the last thing on my mind!" They all believed it when Twilight showed no signs of blushing.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rarity asked.

"I guess we live the lives of each other for one day, or however long this 'prank' lasts." Applejack told them.

"You're making me go apple bucking? I'm sorry but I'm going to get so hot and dirty!" Rarity complained.

"But how about me? I don't even know how to make dresses!" Rainbow Dash joined in the conversation.

"How about you Lelouch? Do you see any problem living the life of Fluttershy for a day?" Suzaku asked.

"No problem at all Suzaku. As me, I help each of these ponies when I feel like it, so I'll take Fluttershy over to help me with the animals." He stated.

"Always so smart aren't you?" Suzaku said. Lelouch gave out a small grin as he walked forward to exit the house. "Alright Fluttershy, we have some animals to take care of." Lelouch told her as he exited the door.

"Coming." She responded as she walked out of the door, trailing behind Lelouch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Fluttershy, tell me, how is a day in the life of yourself?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. I usually just care for the animals and then go outside and play with them." She replied.

"Well, is that all you do?" She nodded and they walked through the forest.

"I almost forget. We usually sing songs as another way of having fun." She told him.

"You're not telling me I have to sing, right?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can sing with this new voice and all, but I'll try." Fluttershy stated. _There's no way in getting out of this. I suck at singing, and if she sings, it will be interpreted as my voice._ He thought as they neared her cottage. "Alright, let me just go and see how the animals are doing." She said as she opened the door and walked inside. Outside, Lelouch waited for her for about 5 minutes, but she didn't give him the all clear. He was wondering if she was okay, so he walked in to see that every animal had attacked her. _Damn, these animals must really hate me._ He thought as he saw them just assault her.

"Alright all of you stop! Angel, how could you do that to him? I expect better from all of you!" The animals all heard Fluttershy's voice and obeyed. _Well, at least being Fluttershy gives your voice the power of Geass that controls animals._ He thought as they all got off of her. "You all should be ashamed. I thought that I taught you all better than that. Get off of him and make sure not to attack him ever again, because he is my friend, and he deserves such." They all looked at him, eyes saddened and walked away from them both.

"Wow, you make me look so…so scary. "She told him.

"If you need assertive help, just ask me. I'll be glad to be you for a day." She pulled him in for a hug as a way of thanking him. "Now, we have some animals to take care of." He stated, and their day of work as each other started.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, so how are we going to attack this day, or days possibly?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, just do what Lelouch and Fluttershy did: take each other's occupations and lives for however long the prank will last." Twilight responded.

"But we all suck at the jobs we have to do now. I can't make a dress, Applejack is afraid of flying, either that or she can't fly, and Rarity is just, well, too weak to go Apple bucking." Rainbow Dash complained. Twilight couldn't really stand any of this complaining, so she arranged them all into a line and pushed them out of the house.

"Finally. I never knew my prank would cause so much commotion." Twilight told Suzaku.

"Well, you should think before you plan." He replied.

"I did think on one thing." She said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He wondered. She went near his ear to whisper it to him.

"I made them worry about how long the spell would last, even though it only lasts for one day."

"That's it? Well, it's an okay way of planning it out, but not quite the best." He said.

"Hey, don't go complaining about this. I was going to make it even worse by making you be me for a day so that we would all have confused identities, but I forgot that you slept upstairs." Twilight said. They just looked around the house for a couple of seconds, until Suzaku spoke.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, we could help bring you back to your home world. I mean, that's what you wanted, right?" She said.

"Right. And with this plethora of books, you're bound to have something on a way to cross between worlds."

"So then, why don't we start looking now?" Twilight asked.

He shrugged "Alright then. So, where do we start?"

"We should start in the A section first." Twilight suggested.

"Shouldn't we start at the P section as in P for portals?" He said.

"That would be good, however, some books have titles that are different, so we may find a book at A called the Art of Portal Magic or something like that." She replied.

"Good call." They walked over to the A section and Twilight turned around. _I wonder what she could want._ He thought.

"You should go look upstairs. The shelves there are also in alphabetical order." She informed him. He nodded and headed upstairs. When he got there, e started at the shelf all the way on the left. He decided to go start at the top of the shelf, so he rolled the ladder over to where he was and started to climb it. He looked at the spines of the books, but so far, no luck came to him. He then saw a immense book that caught the corner of his eye. He rolled the ladder over and reached out for the book. It had no words on the spine, making him more curious to extract it out of the bookshelf. _This book is so heavy!_ He thought as he now used two hooves to pull it out. In about one minute, he finally pulled it out. However, he used a great deal of strength and that caused the shelf to shake and the books to collapse onto him. If hitting the floor with the weight of the book wasn't enough for him, then a surplus of books should be enough.

Downstairs, Twilight heard a giant bang come from the ceiling. _Suzaku! I hope he's alright._ She thought as she went upstairs to see what happened. When she got there, she looked astonished at all of the destruction. Books that she set up perfectly were everywhere, but she was more worried about Suzaku at the moment. "Suzaku!" She called out. There was no response so she started digging her way into the mountain of books that now lay in her bedroom upstairs. _Wait a minute_. She got out of the hole she made and stood in front of the books. She used magic to levitate the books and place them on the other side. This plan was successful and when the books were cleared out, she saw Suzaku on the floor. She ran to his side and nudged him. He noticed that the spot she touched made him wince in pain. She used magic to bring him to the sofa and laid him down on it. "Don't worry, I'll find the book. You just need to rest for now." Twilight told him as she walked upstairs to find the book, due to the fact that when she'll look at the books, she can set them up again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash walked over to Rarity's shop so that she could start her day off. When she walked in, she saw the many dresses rarity had made. "This isn't going to be hard at all. I don't think I even need to make any dresses." She walked over to the small couch and lay down. "Yup. This is going to be an easy day for me." She said as she proceeded with her nap.

Applejack flew towards Rainbow Dash's house so that she could get a good view of all of Ponyville. "Wow. I reckon that I've never seen Ponyville like this before." She said. _So, all I do is clear the clouds out of the sky? It sounds just like apple bucking, but easier._ She thought. She flew up to one cloud and kicked it with her hind legs. "The only problem I'll have is that I don't know how to fly." She said out loud as she couldn't control her flight and was passing the clouds that needed to disappear. "C'mon Applejack, you can do this." She told herself as she just crashed into one of the clouds. She noticed that it disappeared on impact. _Looks like my lack of flyin' will pay off. _She thought as she continued her job. The job only took her a couple of minutes to complete so she decided to go check on Rarity and see how she was living her life.

Rarity walked over to Sweet Apple Acres to start her life as Applejack. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Applebloom answered.

"Howdy sister! How was the party?" She asked.

"Fun. We didn't get to do everything, but Twilight planned another one tomorrow." Rarity did her best to be Applejack.

"Why are your eyes blue now?" Applebloom noticed.

"It's a new thing fillies do at slumber parties. Now, can I start working?" _Anything will do to avoid Applejack's family._

"All right then, go outside and do the usual apple bucking." She told her. Rarity now walked outside and was consumed by the scorching sun. _How can she work in these circumstances? _She thought in horror at the fact of working outside and doing what would seem to also be a workout in order to get the apples off the tree. She walked up to one of the trees and kicked it. She was no Applejack, due to the fact that she was transformed into her, and none of her abilities were passed on. "I'm getting… so dirty. I can't do this anymore." She complained as she walked back into the house.

"Now wait just a darn tootin' second." She heard the voice of Rainbow dash call from above, but she remembered that Applejack now had the appearance of Rainbow Dash.

"It's so great to see you." Rarity ran up to her.

"I knew you'd need my help, and because Rainbow Dash's job is too easy, I thought I'd help you here." She informed her.

"Thank Equestria! I wasn't really going to do all of this, but with you here, I still don't need to and the work will be done." She stated. Applejack just glared at her, and Rarity changed her response. "Did I say I didn't need to do the work? I meant that if we do it together, it will get done faster." She added a small laugh of embarrassment at the end.

"Well, you ready to get started?" Applejack asked her. Rarity nodded and they both took separate groups of apple trees to cut the time in half.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright Lelouch, now just place the food and water over there. Perfect." Fluttershy instructed him and he placed the food and water in the designated area. "Good. Now all we need to do now is sing and get them all together so that they come and eat." She explained.

"Well, what exactly do I sing?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just a couple of La, la, la's should do." He was pretty embarrassed at how he sounded saying that. "Well, try it." She encouraged. He cleared his now feminine voice and started singing. It may not be his voice, but Lelouch hated singing. The animals all looked at him and moved forward. When they were all present, he stopped.

"That was amazing. Good job." Fluttershy complimented.

"Alright. The birds eat from the bowl over there, the bunnies eat from that one, and the squirrels eat from that one." He commanded. They all headed to the assigned food and water bowls and started eating. "Well, I think that went well."

Fluttershy nodded and then saw that Lelouch was now glowing white. "What's going on with you?" She asked. There was no response, but in about 10 seconds, she noticed what had happened. The spell wore off and Lelouch was himself again. The animals all looked at him, and they were confused at the sight of two Lelouch's. "Oh look, you're back to normal." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. But now to get you back to normal now that there are two of me." He told to his cyan eyed copy. He walked up to the door and opened it. "I think our work today is done. Now let's go back to Twilight's house to find a way to return you to normal." Lelouch said. She followed and they both walked out of the door and flew over to Twilight's house. When they got there, Lelouch guessed that they weren't the only ones who wanted to revert back to normal, due to the fact that everypony was there.

"Two Lelouch's? So you returned back to normal after all?" Rainbow Dash guessed.

"Hey, you're the one who said I had to be Fluttershy for a day, and I did."

"So, how was everypony's day so far as each other?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was soooo easy. I didn't even need to do anything, just rest." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"You did nothing! Rainbow you could have at least tried making a dress or something." Rarity argued.

"Your job was mighty easy Rainbow. I even got to do my own job afterwards." Applejack informed her.

"Well, can we just go inside now?" Lelouch asked. They nodded and he knocked on the door. Twilight answered and saw Lelouch.

"Well, it looks like you are back to normal. Come on in all of you." Twilight said.

"Where's Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"He got into an accident while helping me looking for books. He's lying on the couch right now." She pointed a hoof towards the brown pony on the couch. Lelouch walked over to see what happened.

"Well, it looks like you're back to normal." Lelouch nodded.

"So, Twilight, is there any way to turn us all back right now?" Rarity asked.

"Nope. Sorry girls, I forgot to put a time cap on the spell. The best I can tell you is that it will last for a day or more." Twilight said.

"So, what have you been doing all day then?" Rainbow Dash asked Suzaku.

"Well, I've been trying to find a book about ways to get me back home." Suzaku said.

"So, ya' wanna leave already?" Applejack asked. He nodded.

"I have to. Someone has to take care of Lelouch's sister, and that's me."

"Well then, we'll help you find the book. It will help both of you." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Alright then everypony, let's get to work." Applejack said.

"Okay then. Lelouch, you take the upstairs shelves with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The rest of us stay downstairs and search here." Twilight instructed. The three ponies went upstairs, while the three others stayed downstairs. Once they were upstairs, Lelouch took the commanding role. "

Fluttershy and I will take the top shelves, while Rarity Dash, or whatever I can call you, will take the bottom shelves." They both nodded, even though Rainbow Dash wanted to hit him for that poor joke. His jokes had always either been poor, or backfiring anyways.

"So Fluttershy, how's it like being Lelouch for a day?" She asked.

"It's not bad at all. I mean, the animals don't like him for some reason, but it's gets better later on." She replied.

"So Rainbow Dash, how is it talking in a accent?" Lelouch joked.

"It doesn't beat my normal voice." She responded.

"Alright. Enough chat. Let's go find that book." Lelouch commanded

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Downstairs, Suzaku got off of the couch and decided to help the three other ponies downstairs.

"Suzaku, are you sure you're all healed up?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about me. I wasn't that hurt. Let's just find the book." Suzaku walked up to a shelf and scanned its contents. He kept looking and came to a stop. It took a while for the other ponies to notice it.

"Dearie, what did you find?" Rarity asked.

"The book that may help me. It's all about portals and how to create them with magic." Suzaku stated.

"Where did you find it?" Twilight asked.

"Under the P section, like I recommended the first time." Suzaku told her with a scolding tone in his voice.

"Lelouch, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, we found the book!" Twilight called out for them. They all moved downstairs and looked at the book.

"That's what we were looking for?" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight nodded and started flipping through the pages of the book. Lelouch nudged her while she was reading. "What do you want Lelouch?" She asked.

"They are all glowing." Lelouch looked at most of the ponies in the room. In about a minute, each pony was returned to their original state.

"Lelouch, what just happened? Hey, I sound like myself again, and I can fly!" Rainbow Dash cheered in excitement.

"But I thought you said the spell would last for over a day." Applejack said.

"Oh that was just an addition to the prank. I made it so that you would be so worried about changing back." Twilight said.

"I never knew you were into pranks Twilight. Is there anything else anypony's hiding from me?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Alright then. So, this magic looks like I need the help of another unicorn. Rarity, are you up for it?" She asked.

"Of course dear. If a friend wants to go back home, then I'll be glad to help him." She walked over to Twilight's side. "Okay, now we need to form a circular shape and try and concentrate our magic into it." Twilight told her. She nodded and they both stood on separate sides. They bent their heads down and closed their eyes, concentrating every bit of magic they had. A blue beam of light formed from Rarity's horn, while Twilight's emitted a purple beam of light. In front of them, the lights both moved behind each other in a circular pattern, forming the portal home. The portal was a sky blue color and they all looked at it in amazement.

"Well Suzaku, I guess I'll see you whenever." Lelouch told him.

"Wait, so you mean that you aren't going back to Japan with me?" He asked.

"No. I can't imagine how hard it would be to live there again. And besides, I need to go wherever else C.C. takes me." Lelouch responded.

"That's understandable. Twilight, how do I get back to Japan from here?" He asked.

"Just set your mind to the place you want to go to. That's all the book told me." Suzaku walked forward and gave a final glance back. They all jumped on him in what seemed to be a group hug.

"C'mon you guys, stop it." Suzaku said.

"That's how we show our thanks to friends. You may have only spent, what, three days with us? But it's good to know that we at least made a good friend, because after all, friendship is magic right?" Twilight stated.

"Right. I don't know when I'll see you all, but I know that I'll miss you all." He said his final lines after going through the portal. The portal disappeared right in front of their eyes and they all looked at each other.

"Well, I sure hope he makes it back in one piece. I just hope Twilight didn't have any pranking left in her." Rainbow Dash joked.

"I assure you, I don't." Twilight responded. After all the talking, they all now looked at Lelouch.

"Sugarcube, you aren't hurt about him leaving are you?" Applejack asked.

"Not at all. It was his choice and I understand his reasons behind it." _Suzaku, I know you aren't here right now, but I hope you keep your promise to protect Nunnaly._

* * *

Well, I really liked and didn't like how this chapter turned out. And in case any of you are wondering, yes, the Epilogue is next. I hope I didn't end this too fast. In case all of you aren't informed about this, Kingdom Hearts will be the next one in this series. You may be wondering if you read the New Generation Series (Which I think most of you did hopefully.) "But Sora's in the forest still." This question will be answered soon. And yes, I did just give away that Sora is going to be in the next BBW story. I don't know if this is a good spot to wrap it all up, or not. Also, I was wondering what kind of story you want the next one to be. Do you want one with a storyline, or just one with them living out their lives? I may go with day living out their lives because I **REALLY** want to stay away from prophecies. Oh yeah, sorry for the long A/N at the beginning and end. ~Geasswolf Out.


	14. Epilogue

Well, here's the Epilogue for the first My Little Pony:Bonds Beyond Worlds story in the series. I really don't think I did a good job on the Epilogue, but hey, it needed to be uploaded. As always, I would like to thank all my viewers and reviewers for taking time to look at this story. I hope that Turn 2 won't disappoint anyone. Enough said, I hope you enjoy the Epilogue, or not because I didn't do so well on it anyways X3.

* * *

Epilogue

_The ponies stayed at_ Twilight's house after Suzaku had left them. They decided that they would hang out, like always.

"So, are you all ready for tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"I think I am. But, I don't know about the rest of you." Rainbow Dash said.

"I think I speak for everypony be saying that you aren't the only one ready." Applejack stated.

"Well, I'm sure Lelouch is ready, isn't that right?" Rainbow Dash looked over at him, but he was just staring at the ground.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do I not look fine?" He asked.

"Well, no. It's just that I asked you a question and you didn't answer, so there must be something on your mind." She answered.

"Nothing really, just thinking about how my world has changed ever since I left it." Lelouch told her.

"Feeling homesick then?" Twilight asked.

"I wouldn't say I'm homesick because I would have to hide from everyone I know if I went back anyways." Lelouch responded. "But enough about my story, what are we all going to do today?" He asked.

"We all have nothing planned today, so we could just talk for the entire day." Twilight told him. Lelouch didn't really care what they were doing because he hated being bored. They all agreed that this was what they were going to do and they started their afternoon this way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suzaku was just traveling through the portal made for him. He was back to normal, but he was really wondering about the events that had happened. He started approaching a bright light and shielded his eyes. When the light became unbearable, he gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room. _Was it a dream this entire time?_ He wondered as he looked at himself. He was back to normal, but he was worried that Nunnaly wondered where he was. He heard a knock on his door and he opened it. He figured out that the one who knocked was Nunnaly and he let her inside.

"Hello Suzaku, how was your sleep?" She asked.

"Sleep? How long has it been since yesterday?" He asked.

"Well, it hasn't been long at all. You just woke up right now. Why, is something wrong?" She asked. _So I was in that world for three days, but I've been sleeping this entire time. Was it a dream after all?_ Nunnaly noticed his eyes trail off and was concerned.

"Suzaku, if there's something wrong, please tell me." She informed her. _Would Lelouch want me to tell her? I guess if it helps her feel better, but even for a girl, she would find it hard to believe._ He thought.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret. It's about Lelouch. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but your brother is still alive." He told her.

"Lelouch… is alive?"

He nodded. "Yes, but he hasn't taken on the appearance of your normal brother. He is a Pegasus. You know what that is, right?" He said. She nodded and he continued. "He also said that he was a cat before as well. He also has gotten into a little love as well." He informed her.

"But, how is it possible that he is alive? Suzaku, I don't know if I can believe you." She replied.

"Nunnaly, I swear, I would never lie to you, not after all the trouble that happened last time I did." Suzaku promised.

"Well, thinking about my brother as a pony or a cat is pretty funny." She smiled at the thought.

"I also made a promise to him. It was the promise to protect you. Because if he lost you, he knew that he would have lost all he lived for, to see you happy."

"Thanks for telling me this Suzaku. I'll make sure not to tell anyone. But for now, we have some work to do." She told him. He put on his Zero mask and rolled her wheelchair for her. "Suzaku, can you please tell me stories about my big brother later on?" She requested. He smiled under his mask and nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, someone pick the topic of our discussion." Twilight said.

"How about plans for the continuation of our slumber party?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Good idea. So, what do you all want to do tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Well, we already played spin the bottle and Dare, but we could do that stuff again." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, but with spin the bottle, we only have one boy, so Lelouch will just kiss all of us with no contest." Twilight said.

"Well I for one am fine with that." Rarity stated. Everypony in the room looked over at her, even Lelouch. "Alright fine, no spin the bottle. But I don't want any Dare either. We need something fresh." Rarity stated.

"Well, any ideas?" Twilight asked. They all shook their heads. "No ideas? This is why we need Pinkie party ideas." Twilight said.

"Should we go now? I mean, we could wait for tomorrow because Pinkie Pie's house isn't far away, and if she needs something, she can just walk back home and bring what she needs." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, I just thought of an idea. Why don't we go look at the stars at night. It's a fun way to hang out, and the stars are beautiful." Twilight suggested.

"That does sound cool. I think we should." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"That's a mighty good idea Twilight." Applejack said.

"Thanks. But that's just one activity that we can do." Twilight responded.

"How about we do makeovers? Except for Lelouch of course." Rarity added.

"That makes two activities now. I think we should leave the rest to Pinkie Pie now." Twilight stated They all nodded and talked about a new topic. "So, how about Rainbow and Lelouch?" Twilight said.

"Does everything have to always be about us two?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, you two are the only couples we know." Twilight replied.

"Can we stay off of the topic of our relationship for a while?" She requested. Twilight nodded. For the rest of the time, they just talked about some other activities that they would do at the slumber party tomorrow. Once the talk was over, all the ponies went back to their homes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow night." Twilight said her goodbyes to all the ponies as they left. When Rainbow Dash and Lelouch got home, they just said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Lelouch lay down on his bed, ready to go to sleep, but a thought that he always had in his mind came to haunt him. _What if me going to all these different worlds in just a trick played by C.C.? By the way, I haven't seen her this entire time during my stay here. What if that's it? What if I don't really fit into any world now and C.C. is just finding a way to fit me into one perfectly. There's no way to be for sure, but someday, I know she'll tell me the truth._

* * *

So that's that. I had a fun time typing this because, like most of my other stories, many people don't do these much, so it's fun to be one of the many that actually. I may upload the Prologue for Turn 2 today actually, so keep up with that. Nothing much to say now that this story's over. Wait, I can inform you about what may happen in Turn 2. Let's just say, there's going to be some love and love problems. ~Geasswolf Out_  
_


End file.
